


Love Thy Neighbor (It Started With A Kiss, How Did It End Up Like This?)

by grahamhannah53



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Umino Iruka, Cop Fetish, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Kakashi and Iruka are neighbors, Kissing Booths, Konoha gossips are EVERYWHERE, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke break tables, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but no one wants to do the dishes, everyone wants to kiss iruka, game night is INTENSE, kakashi is a dectective, misuse of sharingan, neighbor fic, teachers are sexy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamhannah53/pseuds/grahamhannah53
Summary: It starts with a kiss, then snowballs from there.In Detective Hatake Kakashi's world, there is little room for even a dalliance, much less something real, but Umino Iruka (his new neighbor) is irresistible. No matter where he turns, Iruka seems to be there, all warmth and smiles and beauty, and whatever Iruka wants, Kakashi is compelled to give him. Just when things seem to be making perfect sense, demons from Iruka's past appear to haunt his present, and Kakashi must use his abilities to figure out the who, what, where, and why of it all, and put a stop to whoever the hell this Mizuki sum-bitch is.(In which Kakashi and Iruka have taken in Sasuke and Naruto respectively, and Mizuki really is an asshole. Please just read it, I swear it's awesome)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in Konoha-- the birds were singing, the trees were swaying in the breeze, and Konoha Middle School was having a fund-raising festival. As it happened, Detective Hatake Kakashi had the weekend off, and his all-but-adopted kid, Uchiha Sasuke, was in his eighth grade year, which meant that Kakashi was the first person at the precinct that was volun-told to attend and enjoy the festival.

(Which in turn meant that he was to scan the crowds for the drug dealer that was supposed to make his rounds around the festival, according to Gai's informant, and catch him in the act to be brought in for questioning.)

Long story short, it sucked, but somehow, Sasuke was even less thrilled about it than Kakashi was. 

“This is a  _ waste  _ of my  _ time _ ,” Sasuke grumbled from Kakashi’s side, glaring at everyone and everything. “Just because  _ you  _ have to come for work doesn’t mean I have to be here.”

Kakashi sighed. “What else could you possibly be doing right now other than Xbox? And besides, I have an image to uphold-- what kind of parental figure would I seem if I didn’t bring my little munchkin to enjoy the festival?”

“My  _ father  _ is dead to me, along with the rest of my family, and you are no replacement,” the Uchiha hissed, his voice filled with malice. “And frankly, I don’t give a damn about your image, this festival, or anything else, and I’d much rather be playing Xbox than walking around pointlessly like some idiot.”

Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if he should ever have taken that undercover assignment to investigate the Uchiha crime family. Sure, he loved Sasuke more than almost anything, but _Jesus_ _himself _could hand the kid happiness on a solid gold platter and Sasuke would spit in his face and call him a loser. So much angst in such a tiny body-- the Uchiha clan had really outdone itself making this little hormone monster an extremely unenthusiastic genius with a half a god complex and a bad attitude to boot. 

“Well, you’re here now, so you might as well enjoy yourself,” Kakashi replied easily. “There’s a dart throwing game over there that might help you relieve a little stress.”

“Mm,” was Sasuke’s only reply as he began to wander off, something undoubtedly having caught his eye. Kakashi almost sighed in relief as he watched the boy walk away. He almost thought he might could do his job in peace for a moment…

Until Detective Maito Gai strolled up to meet him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, My Rival!" Gai boomed, radiating energy not unlike the ditziest cheerleader of a winning football team. "I See That You, Too, Have Been Honored With Protecting These Fine People."

"Yeah, on my day off," Kakashi replied impassively, falling into step with his rival and best friend in the world. "Not much of an honor if I don't enjoy it."

"Ah, but Today Can Be Enjoyed!" Gai insisted, clapping Kakashi on the back. "I Myself Just Received the Most Wonderful of Enjoyments. I Have Been to the Kissing Booth."

Kakashi made a face, which he was sure Gai caught the gist of even though his face was covered with his mask and his hitai-ate-- the mask for preventative measures against being recognized by people he had encountered while undercover, and the hitai-ate was a family heirloom. 

"You found 'enjoyment' in being mouthed over by Jiraiya?"

"Of Course Not! Rival, Jiraiya Has Been Banned From the Kissing Booth," Gai chided smugly. "Umino Iruka is New to Konoha, and is Quite the Beauty! Everyone Who is Anyone is in Line for a Kiss."

"Mmm," Kakashi replied, eyes sweeping the crowds, scanning for mischief.

"You Are Hip, My Rival, But Not Hip Enough to Ignore the Pull of Desire," Gai advised as he nodded to a brightly colored booth that Kakashi was pointedly refusing to look at. "He is Exactly Your Type."

_ I will not look, _ Kakashi told himself.  _ I am a man of moral character and strong will, I'm not going to get distracted just because Gai said there was a hot guy at the kissing booth. _

"He Teaches at the Academy," Gai continued, dropping is usually boisterous voice to soft (but smug) intonations. "And From What I Hear… You are Also His Type!"

A teacher… 

"I'm listening," Kakashi drawled with a feigned disinterest that he knew Gai didn't believe for an instant. 

"He is Staring Right At You."

That was all it took to break Kakashi's control. Unashamedly distracted, he glanced toward the table with a neon sign in front of it that said "$5 for KISS!" beside a bright red pair of lips, and saw quite literally the most attractive man in all of Konoha. His hair was dark and long, but tied back in a ponytail, and his skin was a coppery-gold that made Kakashi think of that one guy from the islands a couple summers ago who had insisted that Kakashi try and get a tan-- the kind with no tan lines to speak of. Although Kakashi was too far away to properly see what his face looked like, what he did notice was a scar that bisected the man's face, nearly from cheekbone to cheekbone across his nose. On another, it might have diminished his charm somewhat, but the scar only seemed to add an attractive sort of ruggedness that Kakashi wished he could dismiss.

All in all?

That teacher was  _ damn fine _ .

"I Can Continue Our Watch Alone for a Moment, if You Would Like to Indulge in a Pleasant Distraction," Gai nudged Kakashi, grinning like a fool. 

"Just because he's hot and at a kissing booth doesn't mean that I'm going to pay five dollars to get a smooch," Kakashi sulked, still not taking his eye off of the handsome teacher.

"Very Well," Gai sighed in fake disappointment. "I Was Going to Give You Five Dollars with which to Obtain a Smooch, but Since You Remain Uninterested, I Will Part With You for a Brief Time to Claim Another Kiss for Myself!"

_ Damn. _

That was very clearly a manipulation tactic to persuade Kakashi to get in line for that stupid kissing booth. Reverse psychology, if Kakashi remembered the term correctly. It was stupid, and there was absolutely no reason for Kakashi to fall for such a stupid thing as Gai's obvious attempts at subterfuge… 

Which is why Kakashi knowingly gave into it.

"Gai, wait… Fine, I'll go, but only because I can do it off of your dollar," Kakashi replied, snatching the five dollar bill Gai had been waving in front of him. 

"Have Fun, Kakashi!" Gai called as Kakashi walked away. "One is Only Youthful Once!"

As Kakashi got in line, there were only a few people in front of him, which made things a little more awkward than they were supposed to be. Up close, the man was even more attractive, if that was possible. He had an air of sweetness and gentility about him that Kakashi didn't know what to make of, and his eyes shone like whiskey through a crystal glass in the bright afternoon sunlight. 

"Next," the man said with a dazzling smile, and suddenly it was Kakashi's turn to walk forward to the booth. 

"Oh, hello neighbor," the man (Umino Iruka, as per Gai) greeted him, tilting his head to the side. "It's good to finally meet you!"

"Neighbor?" Kakashi had known that he'd gotten a new neighbor in the duplex he lived in, but between his late nights and early mornings as a detective, he'd not seen hide nor hair of such a fine specimen living next door. 

"Yes," Iruka chuckled. "Neighbor. I'm Umino Iruka. I live beside you. By the way, Sasuke-kun is an excellent student-- a real prodigy. You must be so proud."

Kakashi was even more confused than before. "You're Sasuke's teacher?"

"You really don't pay attention much, do you?" the other man teased, fixing Kakashi with a sweet little smirk.

"Perhaps not." Kakashi actually did pay attention, but just not to the things that he deemed unimportant. He would never make that mistake again. If he could have been acquainted with someone as attractive as Iruka sooner for having paid more attention, he would never miss another detail again in his  _ life _ . 

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you came today," Iruka replied, taking Kakashi's proffered payment. "Now, let's see. Where would you like your kiss to be?"

An embarrassed flush spread over Kakashi's face, and not for the first time, he was glad he wore a mask, even if it was the cause for his current embarrassment.

"Well, the mask-- I don't-- You can just--"

Kakashi faltered as Iruka stood, and he had never felt more like a bumbling imbecile. 

"Just close your eyes," Iruka told him gently, and Kakashi obeyed. Then a soft pair of lips brushed over his eyelid with all the tenderness of a newborn lamb. 

(With that one brush of lips, Kakashi knew instinctively that he wouldn't be satisfied with just that. This scenario would be in his head for  _ weeks _ , clawing at his psyche until he would seek Iruka out and make a mess of things, as he always did. Kakashi had  _ no business _ getting himself involved with a perfectly normal person with a perfectly normal past who deserved a perfectly normal relationship with someone that was anyone other than Kakashi… but with that small, meaningless kiss, Kakashi knew it was impossible to resist making a fool out of himself.)

"Thank you for your donation," Iruka smiled as Kakashi reopened his eye.

"It was my pleasure," Kakashi replied, waving in parting. "I'll see you around, neighbor."

"See ya!"

_ Damn that Maito Gai, _ Kakashit cursed to himself.  _ Always getting me into some trouble. _

  
  


***

  
  


Iruka had been flattered to have been asked to work the kissing booth, but he'd had no idea Konoha had so many perverts. Seriously, he'd heard the rumors, but this was just ridiculous. Especially that Jiraiya character. He had all but tried to bribe Iruka into a little more than a kiss at least three times. However, perverts or no, the day had been incredibly good for Iruka, who got to experience all of Konoha's colorful personalities… 

Most notably, that Hatake Kakashi. 

Iruka didn't know what to think of him. The man was allegedly the most incredible detective to have ever lived, and much, much more than that if one paid any mind to Konoha's gossips, and yet Kakashi hadn't even known who his own neighbor was, much less who taught his… his something. Sasuke was never clear about what their relationship actually was, but Iruka would assume that it was something akin to the relationship he had with Naruto-- adoptive older brother/mentor. Whatever the case, Iruka couldn't figure out anything about the detective, except that he was  _ blindingly _ attractive. Even with three-quarters of his face covered and baggy clothing, Hatake Kakashi was just undeniably handsome. 

So attractive and mysterious, and yet he'd stammered and blushed when he'd been at Iruka's kissing booth! 

_ "They say he used to be a government spy!"  _ Anko had whispered to him with a giggle when she'd found out that Kakashi and Iruka were neighbors.  _ "I've even heard that he was an assassin, prowling on the rooftops of old European buildings with a sniper rifle when he was as young as 15." _

_ "You're ridiculous," _ he'd told her, but the idea still made him blush. 

Besides, it  _ could _ be true. Anything was possible. And, really, what other reason was there for a person to wear a mask everywhere? 

"KPD, hands where I can see them!"

All heads, including Iruka's, turned to where the command had come from to find what Iruka could only assume was a frightened suspect fleeing from Detectives Maito and Hatake. Fortunately, the detectives were fast, and in no time, Kakashi was reading the man his rights as Gai handcuffed him. 

Iruka had wanted to be a detective when he was younger, but that desire had quickly faded as he came to the realization that he was much too gullible and unassuming for such a job. Nevertheless, that didn't make the idea of detective work any less attractive to Iruka, and watching Kakashi do his job was admittedly pretty hot.

_ Get it together, Umino,  _ Iruka chided himself even as he stared.  _ He is  _ so  _ out of your league. _

It may have been Iruka's imagination, but he thought he saw Kakashi glance back at Iruka as he shoved the man he'd arrested into the police car that Gai had driven. Out of Iruka's league or not, Kakashi had indeed gotten in line with the rest of Konoha to get a kiss from Iruka, so that had to count for something, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

  
  


A few weeks after the festival and a huge drug bust later, Kakashi was back to his normal, boring life. In honor of all his hard work, he'd gotten an  _ actual  _ weekend off, which he planned to spend doing absolutely  _ shit nothing.  _ It had been so long since he'd just sat outside and enjoyed a nice book with sunshine on his skin and a smile on his face, that Kakashi hardly remembered how pleasant it could be. 

That was, until a very shirtless Umino Iruka decided to start trimming the hedges in front of their apartments. 

"Good morning, Hatake-san," Iruka greeted him with a smile that could knock the horns off of a bull. 

"Morning, sensei," Kakashi replied with a nod. "You can just call me Kakashi, you know."

If it was even possible, Iruka's smile widened. "Well then, good morning, Kakashi." 

Then, like any good neighbors, the two of them shared blissful, neighborly silence as Kakashi watched the other man attempt the yard work that Kakashi had been both too lazy and too busy to do. Instead of using an electric hedge trimmer like any modern man with sense, Iruka had a pair of hedge clippers in his hands, which gave Kakashi a whole other viewing experience as Iruka's strong back muscles contracted with every chop. Despite Iruka's well-toned form, there was also something else that caught Kakashi's attention about Iruka's bare back: a scar. It was a huge, sinister, ugly, scar, maybe a half inch from his spine. It was deep, crooked, and painful-looking, like the skin had been torn by serrations rather than cut. Kakashi knew whatever caused it had been one hell of a blade. 

No matter-- it really was sinful, the way Iruka's skin glowed honey gold as he worked. Kakashi wanted to lick the sweat that rolled down the other man's spine so badly that he chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from doing so.

_ For fuck's sake, _ Kakashi mentally berated himself, wishing he could smack himself without looking like a fool.  _ He's just a shirtless guy, and you've seen so many of those it's ridiculous. Nothing special here, nothing at all. _

No matter how disappointed in himself Kakashi could be, he continued ogling poor Iruka like a starving man would a buffet. 

After Iruka had been working for a while, the door to his apartment cracked open, and out came a sleepy-looking boy about Sasuke's age holding a glass of water to offer to Iruka.

"Thanks, Naruto." Iruka accepted the water gratefully after ruffling the boy's blond hair. "Have you met our neighbor, Kakashi-san?"

"Nope," replied Naruto, staring at Kakashi, unabashed. "Do I want to?"

"Wha-- of course you do!" Iruka replied scoldingly, dragging Naruto over to where Kakashi sat. "Kakashi, this is Naruto. He's like a little brother to me, in a way. Naruto, this is Kakashi-san, our neighbor."

"Yo," Kakashi greeted Naruto with a two-fingered salute.

"You're reading Icha Icha Paradise," Naruto stated bluntly, wrinkling his nose. "That series is garbage."

Iruka, appalled, smacked Naruto across the back of the head, which Kakashi found endlessly amusing. 

"Naruto! That's rude! You can't just  _ say  _ that kind of thing to people," Iruka scolded him, sparing Kakashi and apologetic glance. 

"What? It's true," Naruto protested, folding his arms. "It's basically por--"

"Naruto!" 

"No, no, he's right," Kakashi chuckled. "They are garbage. I just enjoy this particular brand of rubbish."

"Go inside, Naruto, and make sure you've got the laundry done," Iruka sighed in defeat. 

"And then we can go out for ramen?" Naruto's baby blue eyes glistened, hopeful.

"And then we can go out for ramen," Iruka agreed. 

One would have thought Iruka had promised the boy a thousand dollars, judging by how fast Naruto ran inside. Kakashi chuckled as Iruka scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Cute kid," Kakashi remarked, wanting to ease Iruka's discomfort.

"He's God's revenge on me for being such a hellion when I was younger," Iruka replied with an exasperated grin. "His parents died when he was younger, just like mine, and I just kind of accidentally adopted him. Legally."

Kakashi raised a brow. "Accidentally?"

"Hand slipped and filled out all the paperwork," Iruka replied with a grin, as though what he'd just said hadn't been completely absurd.

"Well, it can happen to anyone," Kakashi replied evenly, hoping to quench the sparks of laughter that threatened to color his voice. "It certainly happened to me as well."

That perked Iruka's interest. "You adopted Sasuke?"

"Not officially. He's just kind of staying with me until he can emancipate himself," Kakashi admitted, waving a hand. "All the paperwork in the world doesn't make a damn, though. Just like a restraining order."

Iruka winced at that.

_ Interesting,  _ Kakashi mused, studying the other man's reaction intently. He wondered what had happened to Iruka to make him cringe like that at the mere mention of a restraining order.

"Well, I'm glad he's got someone that cares for him," Iruka replied, glancing back to the hedges he had yet to trim. "I had better get back to work. It was nice talking to you, Kakasi."

"You as well, sensei," Kakashi said in parting, and was rewarded with a glorious view of Iruka's backside as he walked away.

  
  
  


***

  
  


As Iruka finished his yard work, he couldn't help but think of another time, another place, and another silver-haired man who never kept his eyes to himself. In the same way Kakashi watched him now, Mizuki had observed him as well, seemingly innocent, innocuous, before they had become friends and almost-lovers. Then… Then that day came, and Iruka was left scarred, torn, and broken for months. His back still burned and ached with phantom pains, mental remnants of the trauma his body had endured. He wondered if Kakashi had other things in common with Mizuki. 

_ No, _ he told himself, hazarding a glance at the detective across the yard.  _ Kakashi seems to be a nice guy-- after all, he's taken Sasuke in on his own, not to mention the good he does for the Konoha Police Department.  _

But Mizuki had seemed good to Iruka as well at the time. 

If Iruka thought about it, really thought about it, he knew deep down that Kakashi was someone he could trust. There was an aura of danger around Kakashi, an edge to his kindness and a bite to his bark, but there was also a wholeness to the man that Mizuki had lacked-- or at least, so it seemed to Iruka, who had only interacted with him twice. 

Besides, it wasn't like Kakashi was attracted to him or anything the way Mizuki had been pretending to be. Sure, he was watching Iruka, but that was undoubtedly because he was a detective and that's exactly what they were paid to do-- watch people. If Kakashi didn't have an off-switch for that particular aspect of his job, who was Iruka to make any assumptions?

Either way, Iruka hoped he and Kakashi continued to make acquaintance. Something about the man was just so interesting that Iruka could hardly resist wanting to know more about him. And maybe, just maybe, they could be friends. Iruka could imagine it now-- maybe Naruto and Sasuke could make friends as well, and for Thanksgiving they could have a little get-together. Iruka and Naruto were orphans with no family to speak of, and Sasuke may as well have been the same, unless Kakashi had any close family. If Iruka's assumptions were correct, it would be the closest thing to a family gathering that any of them had had for a long time. It was probably preposterous to even consider it as a possibility, but Iruka liked the idea.

_ Listen to me _ , Iruka told himself, realizing how stupid he sounded.  _ I can't even make a microwave dinner, and here I am dreaming about Thanksgiving!  _


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi figured he was going to see Iruka around more since he knew what to look for, but he most certainly wasn't expecting to encounter him so soon after his weekend off, and he  _ especially  _ hadn't expected that encounter to be in a principal's office, sitting beside Sasuke as Iruka sat beside Naruto. It was a little awkward to be sure, but Kakashi found too much amusement in the look of fiery fury on the sensei's face to care. 

"Ah, Detective Hatake-san," the principal began, eyeing Kakashi like a dead fish that had been thrown in the middle of a highway. "I'm so sorry to drag you away from… Whatever it is you do with the KPD, but it seems that there was some altercation with Sasuke and Naruto here."

_ Yes, altercation is a nice word for it,  _ Kakashi thought with barely contained amusement. Sasuke and Naruto were both covered in scratches and bruises. It seemed as though they'd matched each other blow for blow-- they were even sporting miserable-looking black eyes on the same side.

"As best I can tell from the stories of both sides, the truth of the matter is that Sasuke was the first antagonist, but Naruto threw the first punch."

Kakashi looked to Sasuke, and asked a question that he already knew the answer to. 

"Is this true, Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He's loud and annoying. I told him that if he didn't shut up, I would put his teeth down his throat."

_ Typical Sasuke _ .

"I see." And see he did. Right through Sasuke's bullshit.

"From there," the principal continued. "Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to hit one another until they each landed a punch that knocked them both out simultaneously."

Kakashi turned his uncovered eye to examine Naruto. The kid was scrawny, and shorter than Sasuke, but Kakashi knew that didn't mean much in a skilled fight. However, this fight looked like it was anything but skilled, and Sasuke was stronger by far than most kids his age, and could take a punch like a grown man… So how had Naruto managed to knock him out at all? 

"The worst of the situation is that Sasuke used his Sharingan eyes in this little skirmish," the principal sighed, oozing disapproval of Kakashi's (nonexistent) parenting. "This is a child with a military-grade weapon. I do not pretend to be ignorant of its origins, but I have to ask if you had any involvement in the placement of that technology in his eyes."

Kakashi wanted to laugh. The irony was all too much. In fact, Sasuke had been involved in getting Kakashi  _ his _ Sharingan eye while he was undercover, when the Sharingan tech was only in the prototypical stage-- not the other way around. Sasuke had the newest version of the tech installed against his will as a "gift from the family" to be used for the Uchiha agenda before Kakashi had taken him in. In a sense, Kakashi guessed he  _ was _ involved in the whole thing, if only in that he couldn't risk blowing his cover in order to stop them from sedating Sasuke and performing the excruciating surgery despite the boy's pleading.

"No," Kakashi replied dryly, fixing the principal with a one-eyed glare.

"Very well," the principal replied. "Given that these boys have caused enough paperwork for me to do in the next few weeks, I have given them two days of out-of-school suspension and one day of in-school suspension effective immediately."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Every head in the room turned to look at Kakashi as though he'd grown a second head. 

"What?" he asked, genuinely curious. "You don't think being kicked out of school for a few days isn't a bit much for one little squabble?"

"Kakashi, our kids beat the  _ crap _ out of each other," Iruka snapped, appalled. "You don't think that deserves some negative consequences?"

"Why certainly," Kakashi drawled lazily, taking in the molten lava that was Iruka's glare. "But as a horrible student myself, the biggest reward of all is to be able to stay out of the classroom as often as possible. So, as far as I can tell, you're doing these boys a disservice and playing right into their hands."

Iruka stared at him, dumbfounded. The principal's jaw was on the floor.

"I suppose you have a point, Hatake-san," the principal began slowly, as though unsure of himself. "In light of that fact, I'll assign them a full week of in-school suspension. And no less, Uzumaki. Is that agreeable with all parties?"

Iruka nodded, shaking off his shock, and Kakashi inclined his head in agreement.

"It's settled, then. Good day."

Kakashi smirked, knowing full well what was about to go down once they left the office, and relished in the thought of having Iruka's attention for a good while yet. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


To his credit, Iruka managed to wait until they were  _ outside  _ the principal's office to lay into Kakashi.

"Have you lost your  _ mind? _ " he demanded, rounding on Kakashi as soon as the door to the principal's office was shut. Iruka didn't even care that Naruto and Sasuke were both scurrying off in the opposite direction, both of them knowing Iruka well enough from class to know where this was going. This was Kakashi's lecture, and Iruka didn't give a damn who else heard or didn't hear it. 

"Well, I think remember where I placed it… " Kakashi joked, scratching his masked chin as they walked onward. 

"Kakashi, that was my  _ boss _ we were just in there with, and you made him look like a fool!" Iruka exclaimed, incredulous. "This is the same man that does my yearly evaluations and renews my teaching contract, and you all but outright insulted him!"

"A correction, if I may?" Kakashi replied, holding the exit door open for Iruka. 

"A correction, is it?" Iruka grumbled sourly. "Fine."

"Our  _ kids _ made him look like a fool, not me, and from where I'm standing, the out-of-school suspension is terribly counter-intuitive when you think about it," Kakashi explained evenly, looking at the ground as he spoke."You want kids to behave in school, but then when they act out, you send them away. How is that teaching them anything? Besides, isn't the point of the school system to educate everyone, but  _ especially _ the disaster cases? If they're not in school, those kids end up on the streets, believe me. I see them all the time when I'm on the job. I don't understand what the issue here is anyway-- it would've been more trouble for Naruto to have been suspended than not, so in a way I've done you a favor."

For the second time in the last half-hour, Kakashi had shocked Iruka speechless… But  _ damn _ if the man wasn't attractive when he had a point to make. Just the sound of his voice made Iruka want to swoon.

"I understand where you're coming from, and I agree, to a point," Iruka replied once he'd found his voice. "But the point of the suspensions are so that other students can enjoy a  _ safe _ , distraction-free learning environment. No one wants a student suspended, but sometimes it's necessary for order to be maintained in the classroom." Iruka paused to take a breath and gather his thoughts, then resumed. "But that's not the point. The kid I'm responsible for just got in a lot of trouble and not only does that reflect badly on me, but now, for me to benefit from you making my boss look like a clown… It's a bit much, is all."

Kakashi thought for a moment, then looked at Iruka, studying him so intensely that Iruka wanted to squirm. It seemed that ages passed before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, Iruka," he said, pausing in their walk. "It was never my intention to cause you any trouble."

"I-- apology accepted, Kakashi," Iruka sighed, realizing he may have been a bit harsh on the detective to begin with. "I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you over it. It's no excuse but I've, uh, had a rough week."

Kakashi put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, and looked at him with understanding. "We're only human, sensei. Speaking of humans-- take a look at our favorite ones on up ahead."

Iruka tore his gaze away from Kakashi, and found Naruto and Sasuke laughing and shoving each other as they walked together. 

"You want to know what I think?" Kakashi asked conspiratorially, leaning close to Iruka's ear.

"Go for it."

"I think they planned this out from the beginning to get out of school."

Iruka frowned, doubtful. "You really think that?"

"Just ask Naruto when you get home and see."

"Alright then." Iruka kicked at some pebbles on the sidewalk. "Say, Kakashi, do you think--"

Iruka's speech halted abruptly as he looked up and realized Kakashi had disappeared altogether.

"Kakashi?"

Silence. 

Iruka clenched his hands so tightly that he felt crescent circles being dug into his hands by his palm. The  _ nerve  _ of that man to disappear in the middle of a conversation! Where did he go? And, more importantly… 

How the fuck did he just  _ disappear?! _

  
  
  


***

  
  


Really, Iruka was just  _ so hot _ when he was angry, it just wasn't fair. Kakashi hadn't intended to leave him so rudely and abruptly, but there were more pressing matters at hand-- he and Iruka had an unwanted guest on their trail, and Kakashi was going to find out who they were and what they wanted.

He seized an opportunity to climb up into the branches of a tree while Iruka was distracted and so (hopefully) was their tail, and he stilled himself to the point of barely breathing so as not to be noticed. However, the tail seemed to have recognized Kakashi's absence for what it was-- though he had been following them for quite some time, he conveniently got distracted by a flower shop, and ducked into the safety of a public shopping place. Kakashi had no doubt the tail knew that Kakashi wasn't willing to disturb the peace to find out what was going on, but all he had to do was wait and be patient, and he would know soon enough. Many people had tried to follow Kakashi for many, many reasons, but none of them had ever been successful for very long. Stalkers, hitmen, spies, whatever-- they always made a slip in the end that often proved fatal whenever Kakashi was concerned. 

Right now, however, it seemed that the only threat to Kakashi's wellbeing just might be his sweet, friendly, hot neighbor who was undoubtedly ready to rip him a new one. 

Kakashi chuckled to himself at that. Iruka could rip Kakashi any way he wanted, if only he smiled while he did it. 


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, Kakashi had been right about Sasuke and Naruto being in cahoots. Iruka was furious at first, but after Naruto explained his reasoning, Iruka almost cried at how sweet it was. 

_ "Well… You know how Sakura-chan is sick and can't come to school?"  _ Naruto had told him, sapphire eyes wide and glistening.  _ "Sasuke and I wanted to stay with her until she felt better, so we decided to get suspended. He wasn't going to use the Sharingan at first, but we had to make the fight look real, or else we wouldn't get anything but ISS." _

Iruka was always proud of Naruto, even in his more idiotic moments, and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he himself hadn't seen through the whole charade. Iruka had been a major prankster himself when he was younger-- had he really lost his touch that much since adulthood? Then again, he supposed that was why Kakashi was the detective and he wasn't.

Despite outward appearances, Naruto and Sasuke were pretty good pals (if a little competitive), and served their ISS without incident. For the next two weeks, Iruka's life drove on without any trouble at all. Get up, go to work, go home, go to sleep, repeat-- every day was the same. Usually, Iruka found his routine comforting, but ever since the day the boys got in a fight, he'd felt decidedly uneasy, especially walking home alone or running errands by himself. He felt almost… watched. It was a horrible feeling, to be sure, especially since Mizuki would be out on parole very soon according to Iruka's lawyer, but Iruka figured it could just as well be his imagination as anything else, so he let it be. After all, Iruka was only a teacher-- what could anyone possibly want with him? 

As for Iruka's newfound curiosity about his neighbor, the ever-elusive Kakashi was nowhere to be found, leaving him a little more disappointed every day. Ever since he'd disappeared on Iruka that day after the meeting at the principal's office, Kakashi had been scarce, rising long before Iruka drug his lazy bones out of bed, and returning home long after Iruka had gone to sleep. The only proof that Kakashi was even still living beside him was the signed-and-returned progress report that Sasuke had turned in with Kakashi's signature… although Sasuke could easily have forged it. Still, Iruka wasn't sure why Kakashi's absence disturbed him so much. They were just acquaintances at the best of times, and it wasn't like Kakashi had been around much to start with. 

_ I need a hobby, _ Iruka groaned to himself after spending his entire lunch break one day wondering what Kakashi could be doing at the precinct for such long hours.  _ I sound like an old granny who can't mind her own business. _

With that, Iruka made up his mind. 

It was a Friday, and Naruto and Sasuke were going to hang out at Kakashi's apartment. That left Iruka free of responsibilities for the night, and he decided to do what any other working professional would do--

He was going to use the weekend to fuck up the life that he'd worked so hard for all week long.

As soon as school let out, Iruka all but skipped the entire way home, watched feeling or not, and he hopped in the shower to freshen up before throwing on his nicest outfit and smudging on a tiny bit of eyeliner just for fun. It had been a long time--  _ years _ \-- since he'd gone out, and since Naruto was staying that night with Sasuke, Iruka fully intended to bring someone home with him tonight, no matter how many bars he had to go to in order to find someone suitable. 

_ One last check _ , Iruka told himself as he looked in the mirror with a smile. He looked pretty damn fine if he did say so himself. He wore a white t-shirt beneath a beige cardigan, offset by loose-ish dark-wash jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, and beige shoes the color of the cardigan. Along with Iruka's loose ponytail and smudged eyeliner, he looked like something that had walked straight out of a magazine. 

_ As it should be _ , he thought as he locked the door behind him. It was a little-known fact that teachers, when unleashed upon the world without inhibition, could rip up a town better than anyone else. All that time they spent shoving their dark desires down in order to appear firm and proper with their students led to a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Kakashi had worked day and night on the sudden influx of cases at the KPD, and in between, he'd been taking time to figure out just who in the hell had been following he and Iruka and why, but the slimy sonofabitch hadn't shown his face again since that day. It was as if he'd just  _ stopped _ following Kakashi, even though that was about as likely as the moon being made of cheese. It was disconcerting. Nothing was ever that easy, but for the life of him, Kakashi couldn't figure out the who, what, and why of it all. 

Not to mention that all of his work had taken up so much time that he hadn't seen Iruka in quite a while. Often, the sensei strolled through his thoughts with an easy smile, and Kakashi had actually considered peeking into Iruka's window to make sure the man still existed and wasn't part of some fucked-up fever dream. Which, of course, Kakashi didn't. He might be a perv, but he wasn't  _ that  _ kind of perv. Nevertheless, Iruka remained on his mind and served as a distraction from his work… Which tended to be a problem when said work required intense focus. 

All that added up to the reason Kakashi was at this club in the first place. What he needed was a pleasant distraction from his pleasant distraction-- as it was, he couldn't go on without some sort of relief, and simply asking Iruka out wasn't an option for an emotionally constipated coward like himself. It would be much easier to fuck a stranger than to admit that there was a real fondness growing in Kakashi's chest for Iruka. There was no use in pining and developing feelings for a man that he couldn't have-- what would someone like Iruka want with a layabout detective who never came home in time for supper anyway?

Besides, even if Iruka reciprocated his feelings, being with Kakashi romantically was no pleasure cruise-- the target on his back often extended to those he cared for most, and deep down, Kakashi knew he simply wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation of being with Iruka, even if it put the man directly in the path of danger. Iruka deserved better than that.  _ Anyone  _ deserved better than that. So for that reason, Kakashi shoved down his guilt and downed another shot, hoping to get drunk enough not to care  _ whose _ body was beneath him later.

  
  


Yeah, that attitude lasted about ten minutes at most after Umino Iruka himself came up to the bar, looking like a model sandwiched between Anko and Kurenai, who were giggling as they passed Kakashi. 

Hot  _ damn _ . Kakashi felt his face flush, but not from the alcohol in his system. Iruka looked like he'd stepped straight off the runway and into the club, with eyes that said "angel" and an expression that said "heathen". It was quite possibly the worst thing that could've happened to Kakashi… or the best, depending on how receptive Iruka was to a flirty Kakashi. It was no secret to anyone who had known him for a while-- KPD's best detective was also a terribly flirtatious drunk. Everyone knew it. 

Everyone except Iruka.

Kakashi could've worked himself into an aneurysm, had he not caught sight of a rather familiar figure trailing not far behind Iruka, who seemed oblivious to his unwanted guest. Suddenly, a realization hit Kakashi in the face like a frustrated, aluminum bat-wielding child in T-ball. The stalker from the day before had never been following Kakashi in the first place. He was after Iruka!

  
  


… But why?

It appeared that Iruka might have more of a dirty past than Kakashi had previously been led to believe. After all, a smile and congeniality could hide a great many things-- Kakashi would know. Having said that… Iruka was really,  _ really _ hot, and innocent until proven guilty, so Kakashi decided to wait it out and see what happened. If things got hairy, he'd step in. 

As it turned out, Iruka was a hard guy to keep up with, at least tonight. He bounced around from the bar to the dancefloor to the booth where Asuma had joined Kurenai in having a smoke… of the same cigarette. Eventually, however (about 4 drinks in), Iruka decided that the dancefloor was the place to be, and Kakashi slunk behind him, keeping an eye out for the stalker as he went. Naturally, the stalker was only a few paces behind, and Kakashi decided the darkness and strobe lights were cover enough to justify taking his Sharingan out to play. 

_ I've got you now, you creepy bastard,  _ Kakashi thought with a venomous smile. His Sharingan captured every detail of the man, from his shoe size to his hairline, and Kakashi knew that it was time to reveal himself and dissuade the stalker from continuing their little game.

_ And what better way to do that _ , supplied Kakashi's liquor-slowed brain,  _ than to go dance with the victim, who just so happens to be very good at shaking his ass? _

Seriously, though, if the liquor was giving out such good suggestions, who was Kakashi to argue? 

  
  


***

  
  


The bass thumped along with Iruka's heartbeat, and his pulse hammered in his ears like the bass drummer of a high school marching band. Iruka's body seemed to move of its own accord, showing off moves Iruka had only ever practiced in the privacy of his kitchen on a night in. He felt people staring at him weirdly-- even when dancing, Konoha's residents tended to be reserved, which wasn't Iruka's style… Not that it mattered overmuch. This was four-drink Iruka, and he played the game a bit differently than one- or two-drink Iruka. For all four-drink Iruka was concerned, it didn't matter if he looked like a fish flopping around out of water. The only thing that mattered was doing what felt right, felt  _ good _ . 

Then, during the middle of the song, things changed a little. For the first time during the night, Iruka felt someone come up behind him and start grinding, and he couldn't even bring himself to care who it was. The man (because it  _ was  _ a man) gripped his hips tightly, bringing him close, and Iruka liked the way their bodies fit together. He was drunk enough to feel mouthy, so he decided on an opening line.

"Feel anything you like?" he asked coyly, throwing his head back on the man's shoulder for the dual purpose of being heard and arching his back to press his ass closer to the other man's front. 

"Mmm, that's a loaded question, sensei," a familiarly gruff voice chuckled. "But I didn't come here to dance. There's a strange guy following you, and I figured this would be a subtle way to tell you and to make you a little less of a target for tonight."

Iruka's blood ran cold, and he stopped dancing altogether to turn around and find none other than Hatake Kakashi staring back at him, Sharingan out and spinning dizzyingly. 

"Kakashi! How did you-- what's going on? When did you notice?" Iruka demanded, anger rising into his chest. 

Kakashi's eyebrows raised in what could be shock, but was most likely amusement. "I first noticed the other day after the meeting at the principal's office, but I thought he was following me, not you, so I've wasted a lot of time by thinking he was after me."

"Oh, so I'm not important enough to be stalked?" Iruka huffed, folding his arms. Distantly, he was aware that he wasn't making much sense, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

"No," Kakashi replied, expressionless. "But I do have a track record of being stalked. You'll have to forgive my bias." Without warning, he leaned in closer, putting his mouth close enough to Iruka's ear to make him shiver. "Not to distract from the point, but our little friend will catch onto what's happening if we don't act natural. Neither of us want to experience what happens when you spook a stalker so… dance with me?"

Under ordinary circumstances, Iruka would've been asking a million questions and railing Kakashi out for not treating him like the grown-ass man he was, but drunk Iruka took one look at Kakashi's eyes, at the spinning Sharingan and the accompanying scar, and it was like he was left no other choice. It was dance or pass up one hell of an opportunity, and Iruka was long past the point of having inhibitions in that area.

"Fine," he smirked, lowering his eyes and raking them back up Kakashi's body. "But do try and keep up."

Oh, and wasn't that the wrong thing to say, because if anyone could keep up, it was Kakashi. The roll of his hips into Iruka's backside felt  _ way  _ too good to be real, and Kakshi's wandering hands were so sensual yet so respectful that Iruka wanted to take them and put them where he wanted them. It was a thin, thin line between acting and reality, at least for Iruka-- his little crush on Kakashi was quickly developing into full-blown lust as they danced, and at the end of the song, Kakashi didn't release his hips, making Iruka's heart skip in a definitely less-than-healthy way. 

"Come with me to the bar," Kakashi ordered into his ear as the songs changed. "I'll buy us a couple drinks, and whenever you're ready to leave, I'll walk you home, if that's okay with you."

Iruka nodded, and Kakashi's hands left the other man's hips as he pulled down his hitai-ate to cover the Sharingan, then one hand returned to Iruka to gently rest on his back and guide him through the crowd. It felt so surreal, so strangely intimate-- maybe it was the alcohol, but Iruka could almost have believed Kakshi's tenderness was real. 

_ Well, I said I was going to bring somebody home _ , Iruka thought with slight bitterness. _ I guess I should be more careful what I wish for.  _

Iruka wanted to forget, and the best way he figured he could do that was more liquor… hadn't Kakashi said he was paying? Maybe if Iruka died of alcohol poisoning tonight, it would save him from a much more painful death of embarrassment in the morning.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Kakashi was in way over his head and couldn't bring himself to give a single fuck. 

When he and Iruka returned together to the booth where Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko were sitting, all eyes were on Kakashi. Asuma just raised a brow, and Anko's eyes widened before she winked at Iruka. Kurenai was another story altogether. She knew Kakashi the best because they worked in the same precinct, and because she knew all the stories, she gave him the glare of the century.  _ You hurt my friend,  _ her eyes seemed to say _ , I'll make sure you never walk again _ \-- but little did she know that if things continued the way they were, it was Kakashi who would be hurt. As it was, he was already in pain. Keeping himself from shoving his tongue down Iruka's throat was agony, especially after having basically dry-humped for several minutes. Kakashi wanted to do things with-- _ to _ \-- Iruka that he had never entertained the thought of before. It was torment, trying to keep his hands to himself as much as possible. Not for the first time, Kakashi found himself thanking the almighty he'd had training to resist torture and interrogation. 

The worst thing was that Kakashi wasn't really all that drunk anymore, so he didn't even have a good excuse to be this overwhelmed by his desire to ravage Iruka. That was pretty much just his current state of mind, which was more than a little scary. 

"I think I'm ready to go home," Iruka murmured after a few more trips from the booth to the dancefloor. His dark eyes were smudged with eyeliner, making it nearly impossible for Kakashi to look anywhere else.

"Alright," Kakashi replied with a shrug. "Let's go tell everyone goodnight then, and we'll be on our way."

The variety of expressions their booth gave them when Iruka told them that he and Kakashi were leaving together was absolutely hilarious. Anko looked thrilled, Asuma looked skeptical, and Kurenai's look was downright murderous. If Kakashi had been more drunk, he would have laughed, but since he'd not had very much more than a single drink since he'd seen Iruka, he was stone-cold sober, and Kurenai's glare was starting to really kill the mood. 

Once they were outside the club, Kakashi admired the full moon, and the autumn chill made him shiver a bit. It was a lovely night, truly-- a moonlit Konoha was something like an evlen realm straight out of a fantasy novel, with vines curling about buildings and flowers blooming along the sides of the streets. It was ethereal, and Kakashi had a feeling that if he happened to hazard a glance at Iruka, his breath would be taken away by the other man's otherworldly beauty. Kakashi was certain Iruka looked the part of an elven prince, regal and refined, even drunk. 

"Thank you for doing this," Iruka told Kakashi as Iruka leaned into his side. "You didn't have to. You were probably there to have fun and then--"

Kakashi stopped them in their tracks, turning to the other man. "What makes you think I didn't have fun?"

Iruka thought for a moment, then continued walking, dragging Kakashi along. "Dunno. Better things to do than watching after me like I'm a child."

"There's nothing better than watching after someone you care about."

"You care about me?"

Kakashi laughed, putting a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "Sensei, you wound me. Love thy neighbor as thyself and whatnot."

"Oh."

Eventually, they made it home. As they were standing at Iruka's front door, staring at each other like idiots, Kakashi didn't know what either of them were waiting for until Iruka suggested it. 

"Stay?"

Kakashi tried to fight it, honest to God he did. 

"Mah, sensei, there's no need for that. You're perfectly safe now," he smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Iruka raised a brow, swaying a little. "Would you rather stay with Heckle and Jeckle over there, or over here where you don't have to worry about waking up with a dick drawn on your face?"

Again, liquor seemed to be coming up with all the right things to say tonight. Kakashi couldn't help but agree that staying with Iruka would have its benefits, if temptations also. 

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me," he relented as Iruka unlocked the door. "I suppose it can't hurt."

Despite his deepest wishes, Kakashi did manage to behave. After making Iruka drink water and helping him into his pajamas, Kakashi sat on the bed reading Icha Icha until Iruka was safely sleep, and then migrated to the couch where there were blankets strewn across the top that Kakashi could use to cover up with. 

_ I suppose the evening could have gone worse _ , Kakashi mused, inhaling Iruka's scent that clung to the blankets as he settled in.  _ Things can  _ always  _ get worse. _

Helpfully, his Sharingan supplied the image of Iruka's heated expression when he'd told Kakashi to keep up, and Kakashi knew that he would be getting no sleep that night. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Iruka woke, it was with a pounding headache and a bad taste in his mouth. He rolled over to see a pill laid out as well as a glass of water and a note.

_ I hated to leave without saying anything, but I got called in to work a homicide earlier than I figured you wanted to be up _ , the note read.  _ Thanks for lending me your couch for the night. It was very comfortable. _

_ I had a nice night. I hope you did too. _

_ xoxo, Hatake Kakashi _

_ P.S. The kids are sound asleep at mine. Here's hoping you're awake before they are.  _

Iruka chuckled for a moment, then remembered what he'd done the night before and felt sick with embarrassment. The way he'd danced with Kakashi, grinding as if for his life, and the feel of the other man's hard, lean form against him… How was he ever supposed to look Kakashi in the face again? Especially knowing what Kakashi's erection felt like grinding against his ass… Oh God, Iruka had really fucked up this time.

Although… Kakashi had said 'xoxo' in his note, hadn't he? Surely, that had to mean something. Like, has anyone ever used that casually? It didn't seem much like something Kakashi would say or write often. Then again, what did Iruka know? 

_ God, I should get up. _

With gratitude for Kakashi's foresight, Iruka downed the pill that was left out for him and drug himself to the kitchen to try and choke something down before he had to deal with life. It was an excellent plan to be certain, but as with most plans of Iruka's plans, it was interrupted by a certain blond hurricane by the name of Naruto. Just as soon as Iuka had buttered his toast and poured his milk, in came the hurricane, as loud as ever. 

"Iruka, you'll never  _ believe  _ what happened last night!"

Iruka fought back a groan. Whatever happened to Naruto last night was most  _ certainly _ more believable than what happened to Iruka himself. Nevertheless, Iruka slapped on a smile, patted the chair next to him, and asked Naruto what was so amazing. 

"Okay so Sasuke is actually super fantastic at Call of Duty, and you know my strategy is just click buttons until I win so… "

For about thirty minutes, Naruto went on and on about every tiny detail that happened the night before. It was all Iruka could do to keep his eyes open, but he still smiled and nodded with a deep fondness in his chest reserved specifically for Naruto-- the boy's passion never ceased to warm Iruka's heart. He loved all his students in much the same way, but Naruto was so much like his younger self that it almost hurt. Teaching kept him busy and active, but Naruto made Iruka feel young again.

"… But what really bothered me was how Sasuke said that he was worried about Kakashi," Naruto remarked, piquing Iruka's interest. "He said whenever Kakashi gets in a mood, he'll go out like he did last night and then he'll either come home alone and more sad than he was before, or he doesn't come home until the next day and still isn't happy."

"That's… concerning," Iruka frowned, wondering how Kakashi had come home earlier that morning. "Did Sasuke say why?"

Naruto shrugged. "He said he thought Kakashi was lonely. He'd lost some people that were special to him, and he hasn't been the same since, but Sasuke said that was a long time ago."

Iruka understood all too well. "Naruto, there are some wounds that time will never fully heal. We just have to learn to cope with them. Maybe Sasuke should talk to him about it."

"That's what I suggested, but Sasuke said talking about feelings was stupid, so that was the end of that."

_ Sweet Jesus. _

"Is there anything Sasuke actually likes?" Iruka asked, washing down his toast with a mouthful of milk. "I've taught him for a little over nine weeks, and I don't think I've ever seen him actually smile."

"Besides Xbox?" Naruto queried, contemplative. "I can't really tell. He smiled at me last night though, so that's got to count for something."

"Are you serious?" 

"As a heart attack."

Iruka was shocked to say the least. "I feel like there should be photo evidence before I believe you."

"Oh, there's plenty of photo evidence from last night," Naruto grinned nefariously. "Just not of that. I have enough blackmail on him to get whatever I want for the next ten years!"

Iruka chuckled. He supposed that in a way, he had blackmail of his own from his night out, but whatever he had, Kakashi could match or trump. Iruka always gave as good as he got, which in this case was maybe not so much to his advantage, but hey, who was complaining? As he recalled, Kakashi certainly hadn't been.

_ Kakashi _ … 

Iruka wondered what the detective was doing at that very moment. Was he with the Medical Examiner, reviewing an autopsy? Or was he following a lead, swift and steadfastly in the pursuit of justice? Or was his mind where Iruka's was, on last night and all that had transpired between them? Some small part of Iruka hoped the detective was thinking about him, and the other, larger part of him tried to squash that desire with all its might. 

In the end, the struggle didn't change a thing-- Iruka still wanted to simultaneously forget he'd ever gone out, and remember the feeling of Kakashi's hands on his hips forever. 

"Naruto, I think I'm going to go out for a drive," Iruka sighed, standing to grab the keys to his little-used car. "I haven't been driving it much since we moved here because everything is so close, and I'm feeling the need for some fresh air."

"Have fun," Naruto laughed as Iruka ruffled his hair. "I'm going back to bed."

Iruka rolled his eyes.  _ Teenagers _ .

  
  


***

  
  


Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, unable to stop smiling even though he'd just been choked out by a coworker. 

Before he'd come to work, he'd stopped by his house to find Sasuke awake, sitting cross-legged on the couch in silence. 

"Yo," Kakashi greeted him with a two-fingered salute. 

"Hey," Sasuke replied, unmoving. Kakashi noticed a familiar head of blonde hair, and realized that Naruto's head was in Sasuke's lap. "You and I need to have a conversation," the Uchiha continued, looking slightly pained. 

In his state of early-morning grogginess and ever-so-slight hangover, Kakashi had begun to worry half-heartedly if this was when karma caught up with him and he was murdered by one of the only human beings he cared for in all the world. Sasuke certainly looked distressed enough to do so. Somehow, though, that just didn't seem to fit when Kakashi really considered it. There was a softness to Sasuke, unreadable as he was, and he looked almost close to tears. 

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, walking toward the boy.

Without a word, Sasuke removed Naruto's head from his lap and stood, wrapping his arms around Kakashi so tightly that he could hardly breathe. 

"I love you."

The words were almost inaudible, but Kakashi heard them too clearly to mistake them for anything else. Tentatively, Kakashi hugged Sasuke back, ruffling his pitch-black, unruly hair with one hand.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

After a while, Sasuke retreated, going back to where he had been sitting, putting Naruto's head back in his lap. By some miracle, the kid hadn't woken up even a little, and everything looked exactly the way it had when Kakashi walked in.

Dumbfounded, Kakashi stood there for a moment, watching Sasuke watch Naruto snore. Life was full of wonders. Almost in a daze, Kakashi stumbled back to his room, got dressed for work, and left with coffee in hand as though he wasn't still in shock. 

In addition to the shock of Sasuke admitting to having feelings, however, work would hold yet another surprise in the form of a protective friend.

_ "Hold it, Hatake,"  _ Kurenai had snarled, startling Kakashi into spilling a little bit of his coffee.  _ "Tell me what happened last night. I swear to God, if you lie to me, I will know and I will kill you for it." _

_ "That's a threat,"  _ Kakashi tutted playfully.  _ "I could get you in some trouble with the law if I wanted to." _

Kurenai grabbed him by the throat and backed him against the wall, and Kakashi had let her. He could've shaken her off easily, but he wanted to see where this would go. 

_ "It's a fucking promise you prick."  _ She'd hissed, blood-red eyes fierce. _ "Now, did you fuck and flee with the best person in this town or what?" _

_ "Relax, Kurenai,"  _ he'd told her with an easy smile.  _ "I just walked him home. We're neighbors. I did stay on his couch though. Speaking of which, could you let me go? I have a couple questions to ask, and I'd rather do it with full control of my windpipe." _

Reluctantly, she had released him, and Kakashi then began to explain the stalker predicament. According to Kurenai, there was no real reason for anyone to be after Iruka, though she said that no one really knew much about the man's past anyway. However innocent Iruka may seem, it just didn't add up to Kakashi, and Kurenai seemed to feel much the same. It was hard to imagine Iruka doing anything even remotely illegal, so they both were reluctant to accuse him of anything, but there was always the possibility that he'd been unwittingly involved in some scheme. There wasn't a whole lot of time to talk about it what with a homicide on their hands, but Kakashi had thoroughly enjoyed her final comment:

_ "Just for the record… I may have overreacted earlier. You and Ruka-kun" _ (Ruka-kun?)  _ "seemed to have a lot of chemistry. The two of you would make a great couple if only you were capable of feelings, you incorrigible bastard." _

It was a nice thought, he and Iruka together. Especially after last night, knowing what it felt like to touch him, to feel the way their bodies fit together, to see the inside of the other man's home and watch him fall asleep… Iruka was everything Kakashi had ever wanted. Just someone to come home to. Someone whose smile was full of kindness and whose heart was full of love. Even sleeping on Iruka's couch was heaven for Kakashi-- it felt like he was finally at peace somewhere. Really, it was a pity that Kurenai was absolutely right from the get-go. Kakashi didn't deserve Iruka, and shouldn't even put himself through daydreaming about things that weren't meant to be. 

_ "You care about me?"  _ Iruka had asked last night, so vulnerable, so honest. 

Kakashi hadn't cared for anybody like that in a long time, but God help him if he wasn't beginning to do so for Iruka. How could he not? Loving Iruka was the easiest thing in the world, even for someone as closed-off as Kakashi. Just thinking about him had Kakashi plastering an idiodic smile on his face and actually being a pleasant person for once. Who knew what would happen if Kakashi had prolonged exposure to Iruka? He might even accidentally be on time for something.

In fact, he'd even made it in time for briefing on the homicide.

"Kurenai, Asuma, I want you two to talk to the victim's family," Tsunade ordered as soon as everyone had settled into the briefing room. "See if they know of anything useful. We'll get someone from the K-9 unit to sniff around at the victim's residence for drugs or any other questionable paraphernalia. Kakashi, you're coming with me to the crime scene. Any questions?"

Even if there had been any questions, no one would have asked them. Tsunade was in a terrible mood, and bothering her with petty mortal concerns was an awful idea. Since there were no questions, the briefing ended, and Kakashi was once more free to let his mind wander to a certain sensei that was probably still sound asleep in bed. 

  
  


***

  
  


Iruka hated nothing more than grocery shopping. It was such a mundane waste of time, and yet he had to do so in order to feed himself (and Naruto) so that he didn't break the bank buying ramen. Not to mention that even though he was a newcomer to Konoha, it felt like everyone knew his name. Every few steps, he was stopped by someone who wanted to chat--"Good morning, Iruka-sensei, are you enjoying your weekend?", "Iruka-sensei, my child is falling behind in your class, is there any way you could work with him individually some time?", "Iruka-sensei, do you know how frequently one should water a succulent?"

By the fifth meaningless conversation, Iruka wanted to scream that no, he was not enjoying his weekend, that he would  _ not _ be providing tutoring services (much less  _ for free _ ), and that in terms of houseplants, he was practically a serial killer. For the love of God, he would pay everyone to leave him alone if only they  _ would _ , but it seemed that the population was as bullheaded-ly persistent about harassing him as it was choosing the same days to shop as Iruka did. Iruka loved Konoha as though he'd lived there his whole life, he really did, but sometimes it was a little much.

After three  _ more  _ meaningless conversations, Iruka decided that enough was enough. The next time someone came up to him to talk, they were going to get a taste of their own overbearing medicine. He simply couldn't bear any more small-talk.

"Iruka-sensei, how--"

"How am I, you ask?" Iruka interrupted, smiling with all the glitz of an actor promoting teeth whiteners. "I am very well, thank you for asking. I must be getting going now, but it was nice seeing you, Hizashi-san!"

By some miracle, it worked. Hizashi Hyūga looked shocked for a moment, then waved in parting with a somewhat confused, friendly smile. 

_ Just keep walking, _ Iruka laughed to himself as he speed-walked through the parking lot.  _ Don't stop even for a moment. _

It was with unparalleled relief that Iruka placed all his groceries in the trunk. He hadn't done anything remotely so petty and promiscuous in quite a while. Nothing was as satisfying as a successful plot, and there was precious little that could have wiped the smile off of his face in that moment.

An unfortunate truth was that the precious little came in the form of a bright yellow sticky-note that was stuck to Iruka's steering wheel. Just like that, by reading a few pen scratches, Iruka knew his life was on a timer. 

_ 'Nice knowing you _ ,' the note read, and Iruka grew deathly pale.  _ 'I hope this little surprise really  _ blows  _ you away!' _

Those words, 'nice knowing you'… were the words Mizuki had said to Iruka as the police drug him away after he'd shoved the huge shuriken artifact into Iruka's back. 

_ Breathe, Iruka _ , he told himself as his heart threatened to explode. Now of all times, he had to fight against a panicked reaction. He had to focus or he was going to die… Hell, he might die anyway. It didn't matter, he had to call 911, had to get help. He fumbled for his phone, hands slick with enough sweat that he nearly dropped it despite trying to stay as still as possible.

_ "911, what's your emergency?" _

"Yes, this is Umino Iruka, and I'm currently at the market in a black sedan on Row 4, fifth car down," he informed the operator, slightly out of breath. "There's a bomb threat here and I'm not sure what I should do."

_ "Stay on the line, sir, we're sending a unit your way _ . _ " _

Iruka sighed, sweat trickling down his face. "Thank you."

He closed his eyes, grit his teeth and stayed still as he answered the operator's questions. Distantly, Iruka felt his heart shattering at the thought that Naruto would have no one left if he died. No one at all would be left in the world to care for Naruto, his favorite knucklehead. Iruka had to live… he  _ had  _ to, for Naruto. Life had already hit the boy so hard, kicked him when he was down and broke everything inside him… Iruka was determined not to be the reason that Naruto would grieve again.

  
  
  


***

  
  


"Kakashi, you aren't on the bomb squad."

"I used to be."

Tsunade's looks might not kill, but Kakashi figured that he'd be dead ten-thousand times over if they did. "You aren't now. You can't go, you're working a case."

Kakashi was decidedly refusing to listen, packing his bag to leave. It didn't matter what Tsunade or anyone else said, Kakashi was going to Iruka as fast as he could get there. He'd known the instant Iruka's name had been mentioned in the call that he would risk everything-- getting fired, dying, whatever-- to be by his side. It didn't make sense, but that didn't matter. Something deep, something primal was pulling Kakashi to Iruka, and the last time Kakashi had ignored that feeling, it had ended badly. 

"Kakashi." Tsunade's voice was full of warning.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'.

"You can go."

Kakashi froze. This was new. "You've got my attention."

"You can go," Tsunade continued. "So long as you agree not to do anything stupid, and make sure that these two things-- Hayate's murder and this bombing-- aren't connected before making any moves."

"Sure, fine." Kakashi would agree to anything as long as he could leave that very instant. His thoughts kept racing back to Iruka, remembering how peaceful he seemed as he slept when Kakashi left him the note, how much the man's smile could brighten the room… Kakashi's Sharingan helpfully supplied the image of Iruka's drunken dancing. It was maddening-- Kakashi had to leave, and now. He had to save Iruka, had to be there--

"Don't break the speed limit!" Tsunade called after him, and Kakashi afforded himself the smallest of grins-- they both knew speed limits didn't apply to Kakashi at all, on the job or not. 

As soon as he turned the key in the ignition of the police cruiser, everything went by in a blur. Kakashi's sole focus was on the road, his foot completely on the floor as he drove Konoha's poorly-maintained roads like a speed demon. His heart was hammering in his chest, and not for the first time he found himself chanting a little prayer in his mind, over and over. It was almost reminiscent of an incantation.

_ Please don't let me get there too late, please don't let me get there too late, please, please, please. _

He didn't even consider slowing down until he pulled into Row 4, and only then because he had to be able to see the cars to actually count them. Sure enough, in Row 4, fifth parking space down, there was a black sedan with the door open, revealing a very distressed Iruka in the driver's seat. Kakashi was unsurprisingly the first person on the scene, so he slammed the car in park hopped out to analyze the situation.

"Yo, sensei," he greeted Iruka as soon as he was within earshot.

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed, looking simultaneously like a calm, rational individual as well as an absolute basket case with how wide his eyes were. "What are you doing here? You're a detective."

There was no reason for Iruka to be that attractive in a life-or-death situation.

"Well, you see, that's why I'm here," Kakashi muttered as he dropped to his knees to check under the seat for any signs of the supposed bomb's location. "I am here, detecting a bomb… Which, wow, is actually right under here." Briefly, Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan, and he recognized the type of bomb immediately. It worked basically like a landmine. There was no timer, but if Iruka were to remove the compression caused by his seating in the car, the bomb would explode. It could be better, but it could be worse too. Kakashi hummed in thought, glancing up into Iruka's eyes, and then sat completely down, cross-legged on the asphalt. 

"By your reaction, I'm assuming I have a chance to survive this," Iruka chuckled weakly. "How bad is it?"

Kakashi chewed on his cheek for a moment, then replied. "Not too terrible as far as bomb situations go. All you have to do is sit still for me until the bomb squad gets here."

Iruka swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing so very attractively in his throat. "Shouldn't you be getting to safety or something?" 

Iruka was right. Kakashi should be getting to safety, but he couldn't bring himself to give a shit about that. Seeing Iruka so frightened and feeling his own fear was enough to make him stay by Iruka's side, no matter what. 

So, in response to Iruka's query, Kakashi only shrugged. "As long as you don't get up, we're fine. The bomb squad is coming, so there's no need to get our knickers in a twist. How about we do something to get your mind off of all this instead? We might could even make it fun."

Iruka tried for a smile, but it came out pitifully diluted from its usual splendor. "I guess it's worth a shot. What do you recommend?"

Kakashi smirked. "Twenty questions."

Iruka shook his head. "You know what? There are worse things to do in your final moments. Let's do it."

"I suppose I'll be a gentleman for once and let you go first," Kakashi grinned through his mask. 

Iruka blushed prettily, with a sheepish expression on his face. "Oh… Well, uh, what made you want to be a detective?" 

Kakashi's reply was instantaneous. "It's my only marketable skill."

_ Wow, way to look cool, Hatake _ , Kakashi chided himself.  _ I'm sure Iruka really digs the unmarketable loser type.  _

"I'm sure that's not true," Iruka countered with a grin. "You could definitely market your ability to put school administration in their place."

Kakashi snorted, thinking back to The Incident™. "I suppose so. Let's see… Who is Konoha's beloved Iruka-sensei's least favorite person in the entire town?"

If it was possible, Iruka flushed even further. "Ibiki-san."

It was all Kakashi could do to keep an obnoxious fit of laughter at bay. It was just too good to be true. "Ibiki? From interrogation?"

Iruka folded his arms, embarrassed. "Yes, 'Ibiki from interrogation,' what other Ibiki is there?," he grumbled. "It's nothing personal, he's just… y'know."

"Terrifying?" Kakashi supplied helpfully, raising a teasing brow.

"Not quite what I was going for, but yeah," Iruka shivered, evidently thinking about Konoha's finest interrogation expert. "Well, how about your Sharingan-- what is it most useful for?"

Damn, that was such an unfair question. The Sharingan was useful for a great many things, but somehow Kakashi suspected Iruka wouldn't be too big of a fan if Kakashi told him the best use for it was recording and memorizing things to jerk off to. 

"Erm, I guess what I value most about it would be its ability to capture and retain fond memories," he replied, hoping that vague answer resembling the truth would fly. 

"That's… really sweet," Iruka smiled softly, looking at Kakashi with such innocent eyes that Kakashi wanted to smack himself.

"So, uh, what was your favorite pet, and why?" Kakashi inquired, ready to change the subject of his Sharingan even as it spun to memorize Iruka's expression. 

"I've never really had pets," Iruka mused, scratching his head. "Teaching salaries suck, so it's a struggle just to keep Naruto and I afloat some days. I guess I'll shoot that question back to you, now that I'm curious."

"How could I possibly pick a favorite… Wait, no, my favorite is probably the pug I have now, Pakkun," Kakashi replied, thinking of how useful he was at killing rodents.

"Wait, you have a dog?" Iruka asked, shocked. When Kakashi nodded in the affirmative, Iruka raised a brow. "Is he the culprit behind the poop crimes committed on my porch?"

Kakashi smirked. "Well, we can't entirely rule out Sasuke, so… "

Iruka laughed-- truly laughed. It was a pleasant, melodic sound, and Kakashi realized that he'd never heard the other man laugh quite like that before. Iruka's scar crinkled up as he snickered, making him possibly the most adorable thing Kakashi had ever seen. 

"So, next question," Kakashi began as Iruka settled down. "Who was your first kiss and where?"

Iruka stopped laughing altogether and turned red from his chest to the tips of his ears. Kakashi was almost worried for a second until he saw Iruka's mouth turn up ever so slightly at the corners. 

"The star quarterback from the football team and I were bitter enemies," Iruka began wistfully, his eyes looking at Kakashi but seeing the memory. "I was the captain of the drumline in the band, so we were always going at it. Well, one day we were at the 7/11, and we got into it about something, and he made the mistake of pushing me." Iruka smirked, coming back to reality for a minute as he locked eyes with Kakashi. "You see, I was on the wrestling team as well. So I threw him on the floor and we fought for a while, and then he grabbed me by my shirt, hefted us both off of the ground, and slammed me into the shop window where he kissed me senseless."

"Damn," was Kakashi's only reply. The idea of Iruka sweaty, breathless, and passionate, backed up against a wall was undeniably attractive-- Kakashi could easily see how the poor football fool would find it irresistible. Kakashi would kill for a chance to feel those lips kiss somewhere other than his eyelid.

"It was a bit of a wild year for me," Iruka admitted, looking down at his hands. "I had been an angsty kid since my parents died, but the moment I hit my sophomore year, I just stopped caring about anything but myself." 

_ Oh _ .

"Well, it happens to the best of us," Kakashi shrugged as the wailing of sirens grew closer. "It's just growing pains."

Before either of them could continue their conversation, they were surrounded by police cars, and the bomb squad immediately began assessing the situation. Iruka, crestfallen, looked to Kakashi with a sad smile.

"I suppose this is your cue to leave," Iruka told Kakashi as anxiety worked its way back into the sensei's expression. "Thank you, for… everything."

Kakashi only raised a brow. "What are you saying, sensei? I'm not leaving your side."

"That's foolish," Iruka snapped, nodding to the police cars. "Go over there somewhere and be safe, you idiot. You've done enough."

"He's right," interjected Genma, one of the explosives experts. "Detective, you'd be more of a hindrance here than a help."

Kakashi took hold of Iruka's hand, and turned his mismatched eyes to meet Genma's, unwavering in his decision.  _ If he wants me gone, he's going to have to drag me away. _ "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're an idiot. You don't even have a suit on," Genma frowned. "If he dies here, so do you. It'd be a needless casualty."

"No one is going to die here today because you're going to shut up and do your  _ damn job _ ," Kakashi growled, turning his gaze to Iruka. "I won't leave you, Iruka, not now. I told you that I care about you, and I won't let someone I care about go through this alone."

Iruka was trembling-- Kakashi could feel the other man's hand shaking even as he held it-- but he put on a brave face. His eyes were molten, and his jaw was clenched. "Kakashi, I will never forgive you if you get killed here with me."

Kakashi found it easy to give Iruka a genuine smile. "Mah, sensei, you don't mean that. I'm a bastard, for sure, but a lovable one."

"If you two are quite finished, I need you, Iruka-san, to listen very carefully," Genma interrupted, drawing their attention to the rather hairy situation at hand. "In just a few moments, I'm going to place this weight down on the bomb sensor as you come off of it. If everything goes well, everyone walks away happy and unscathed. On the other hand, if we fail to time it correctly, we'll be blown all to hell." Genma's expression was grim. "Do you think you can do it?"

Iruka swallowed thickly, eyeing Genma's bomb suit, and Kakashi gripped his hand reassuringly.

"I can," Iruka replied after a moment. "Let's just do it."

"Alright." Gemma signaled to the rest of the squad, and knelt by where Kakashi was sitting. 

Kakashi readied himself, a strategy already forming in his mind. On the chance that things went wrong, there was a high probability that he could still save Iruka. He'd have to be fast, but that was of little concern. It was possible, therefore Kakashi had to try it just in case. 

"On the count of three," Genma told Iruka. "One. Two. Three!"

As fast as lightning, Kakashi yanked Iruka out of the seat of the car and placed himself over Iruka bodily as a human shield. Immediately afterwards, there was no explosion, no debris piercing Kakashi's skin, and Kakashi knew that the replacement of the weight had been successfully timed and executed. Relieved, he rocked back on his knees, his legs on either side of Iruka's, and took a moment to admire the man beneath him. God, he was gorgeous with his hair sticking to his head with sweat and his chest heaving with adrenaline. It was like watching a supermodel actor in an action movie. Kakashi, unable to help himself, cracked a smile.

Slowly, Iruka sat up, and Kakashi briefly wondered if it was socially acceptable to hug him before Iruka drew back and slapped him with the full force of his strength.

"Mah, sensei, you know I like it rough, but it's just not feeling very much like we're having a sexy time right now," Kakashi joked nervously, as was his habit when faced with an awkward situation. 

"You idiot!" Iruka hissed, grabbing Kakashi by his shirt and pulling him close enough for him to feel Iruka's breath fan across his face. "You could have died! What were you thinking?"

The question surprised Kakashi. "We all die sometime, sensei, and just then was as good a time as any."

"That's such a ridiculous excuse," Iruka scolded, brows drawn with a mix of anger and concern. "Think of Sasuke. Where would he go without you? What would he do? Would you abandon him to a system that we both know is broken? And what of Gai? The man talks about you like you're a legend! Literally every person in this town would be devastated. You don't live alone and unconnected to others-- you have a place in other people's lives, whether you like it or not."

It was then that Kakashi noticed the tears in Iruka's eyes, and he felt contrite. In truth, he hadn't thought about Sasuke or anyone else. It was a new concept to Kakashi, thinking about other people… there hadn't  _ been _ other people for quite a long time. It had just been Kakashi alone until he'd taken Sasuke in, who reminded him so much of himself that it was painful. He had truly forgotten what having someone meant for him up until that very moment. Thanks to Iruka he remembered what his obligations were, and he was well and truly ashamed. Not ashamed enough to regret his actions, or ashamed enough that he wouldn't do it all over again, but ashamed nevertheless.

Wordlessly, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka, resting his still-stinging cheek in the crook of Iruka's neck. Iruka's tears began to fall, and Kakashi only pulled him closer.

"You're alive, Iruka. I'm alive. We survived this," he said gently, rubbing soothing circles on Iruka's back. "That's all that matters."

Kakashi felt Iruka nod, and they pulled away from each other to stand up. There was so much raw emotion between them as they stood eye to eye that Kakashi didn't know what he should do. Iruka's reflective eyes were wet and full of want, and Kakashi knew his own were desperately searching for something, anything to indicate that Iruka wanted the same things he did, flickering from the other man's eyes to his lips and back again. It was as though time stopped when Kakashi began to lean forward, and then everything happened all at once. 

Iruka's hands were fisted in Kakashi's shirt once more, and their lips met in an awkward kiss, hindered by the fabric of Kakashi's mask. Kakashi had no idea which of them actually initiated the kiss, but he found himself unable to care. He savored the moment as much as he could before Iruka pulled away, and was almost sad when the other man released his shirt, leaving them standing close enough to touch noses, but not actually doing so.

"I-I'm sorry," Iruka blurted, breaking their silence and backing away. "I'm sorry for-for all this, and I just-- well-- shit, what the hell. You just-- well, I mean, do you and Sasuke want to join Naruto and I for game night this weekend?"

It took Kakashi a moment to realize that he'd been asked a question, but he eventually got there. Once he'd registered what he'd been asked, he was happy to agree. 

"Of course," he replied, blinking rapidly. "Yeah, sure, I think I'm off."

"Okay, good." Iruka flushed, averting his eyes.

That man was going to be the death of Kakashi.

"So, now that we've gotten that over with, do you want to move away from where everyone is staring at us?" Kakashi half-joked, nodding in the direction of nosy bystanders. "You're gonna have to stick with me and ride back to the station to give your statement anyways, you know."

"O-oh," Iruka replied, starting to smile. "Sure, okay. You'd think that after an event like this, a guy would catch a break."

Kakashi snorted. "Yeah, that never happens. Come on, let's get you seen about."

As they walked to Kakashi's cruiser together, Kakashi really, really hoped that all this wouldn't blow up in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of smut, not gonna lie. part of game night is in sasuke's pov because it works better that way

Iruka kissed Kakashi

Iruka kissed _Kakashi_.

Iruka _kissed_ Kakashi!

Days after it happened, Iruka was still in shock. They didn't talk about it, and Iruka hadn't told a single soul, not even Naruto. Fortunately, it seemed that the gossips of Konoha hadn't gotten wind of it, or it would have been all Iruka heard about for the rest of his life. Hell, who could blame them? He'd touched lips with the handsome, brave, talented Hatake Kakashi, pride of the KPD! Albeit there was a layer of cloth between them, but that was irrelevant. Umino Iruka, a mediocre middle school teacher and the world's worst cook, kissed Hatake Kakashi! Not to mention that the detective was willing to lay down his life for Iruka, a thought that would make anyone's heart flutter.

And now he was coming over at the weekend!

Of course, in light of that, there were many preparations to be made for game night, especially with the addition of two people. Between Iruka and Naruto alone, they could consume several bags of chips, jars of salsa, and packages of queso throughout the night, not to mention sodas, candy, and pizza. Game night with Iruka was no small thing, and not to be taken lightly. Unless everyone passed out from being so full of delicious, body-destroying food and the sheer exhaustion of the competition, it wasn't a game night. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly all that conducive to romance, or even the serious talk he and Kakashi needed to have, but Iruka had very nearly died the week before, and he intended to enjoy himself enough to make up for it. 

The day before the game night was to take place, Iruka bought ten bags of chips, five jars of his favorite salsa, five jars of queso, ten packs of Mexican candies, and four two-liter sodas. The moment Naruto found out that a game night was in the making, he'd cleaned the whole house until it was spotless from one end to the other, and had lugged out the folding tables in their storage closet. Everything was ready, laid out neatly and with precision. In fact, the only thing that wasn't ready just so happened to be Iruka himself. 

It wasn't like Iruka had never kissed anybody-- hell, he'd kissed a lot of people even if the kissing booth thing didn't count. And it wasn't that he was head-over-heels in love-- he'd learned to guard himself a little more than that after the Mizuki ordeal. It was just… Kakashi. He was so eccentric, so mysterious, yet so personable that Iruka felt like he'd known the man forever. And the way they'd danced, the way Kakashi had so fiercely refused to abandon him even if it meant facing death… just everything about Kakashi was incredible and alluring and all the things Iruka had ever been afraid to even dream about. 

And they'd kissed. 

Where did that leave them? Did it mean anything, or was it just a panic reaction? Iruka supposed only time would tell, but it was certainly a large part of the reason he was so distracted in class that he'd failed to dodge a spitball-- and spitball-dodging was an art that he had mastered. 

_Bzzt_. 

Iruka was pulled from his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone. 

**Unknown number**: _hey this is kakashi. i got off early today n was wondering if there was anything u wanted me 2 bring 2 game night_.

Well, that was new. Iruka smiled a little as he typed his reply.

**Iruka**: _Nope :) I've got everything taken care of. Just bring yourselves and get in a nap before you come over because we'll be up all night!_

It was several minutes later before Kakashi replied, and Iruka was so busy grading papers that he had almost forgotten he was having a conversation.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

**Kakashi**: _no sake, sensei? how r we supposed 2 have any fun?_

**Kakashi**: _and u should at least treat me 2 a proper dinner before u promise 2 keep me up all night ;)_

Iruka smiled at the detective's antics, and maybe blushed a little at his suggestive tone. However enjoyable those messages were, it took Iruka a good bit of effort to manage a reply without sounding like a wet blanket

**Iruka**: _I've heard all the rumors, but I can't believe that you'd take me for the type to get down and dirty with the kids in the house, even if you are an exhibitionist-- and maybe you're a little less imaginative than I am, but I can make things a good time without sake_.

**Iruka**: _For a cop, you sure are a bad influence ;)_

Again, it took Kakashi several minutes to reply, and Iruka was all but biting his nails with anxiety. Had he been a little overkill with the emoji? Or the exhibitionist comment?

_Bzzt_.

**Kakashi**: _dont u know cops are the worst trouble makers? it's why they make the best lovers… even if they r exhibitionists._

Iruka's heart thumped painfully in his chest.

**Iruka**: _I'll just have to take your word for it. I've got to grade some papers, so see you tonight? _

**Kakashi**: _see u, sensei_

Iruka sighed, laying his face flat on his desk. That man was going to be the death of him.

***

When Naruto told him about game night, this was not at all what Sasuke had been expecting. He'd thought they would all be gathered around the flat screen in Iruka's living room, lounging on the couch and munching on snacks. That was fine by Sasuke-- he could ignore them all in favor of pretending to scroll social media on his phone. But this? He'd knocked over a stack of board games just by opening the door, and from that moment on, he knew that tonight was going to be a complete disaster.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun, Kakashi," Iruka greeted them with his signature sickeningly sweet smile. "Sorry about the mess, but it's all part of the festivities."

Kakashi laughed (you know, like an asshole), and stepped around Sasuke and his mess, making Sasuke simmer even worse. 

"Mah, sensei, you should see my place if you think this is a mess," Kakashi replied, putting his hands in his pockets-- a nervous, insecure movement, cleverly disguised by his mask and joking tone, Sasuke knew. 

"Well, if Naruto had his way, this place would be a train wreck all the time," Iruka grinned wryly. "Naruto! Kakashi and Sasuke-kun are here!"

If looks could kill, the duplex would be on fire, and that would have been fine by Sasuke. Naruto, enthusiastic as ever, bounded in from the hallway, greeting everyone with a big, mischievous grin.

"Sasuke, I hope you're ready to get your ass handed to you," Naruto cautioned wickedly, eyeing Sasuke like he was prey. "We're starting with Uno, and I refuse to let you win at my favorite game."

A thrill went up Sasuke's spine, reminding him why he liked Naruto, and he couldn't stop the smirk smearing itself across his face. 

"You're on."

Two broken tables later, Kakashi refused to let them have a tie-breaking match. Instead of hazarding another broken table, they moved on to other card games, including Spoons (during which Iruka nearly lost a finger to Sasuke's lightning fast snatching of spoons), Bullshit (which Kakashi should have won, since he was wearing a mask and was virtually unreadable, but Iruka was just a fan-fucking-tastic liar), and Blackjack. 

Naturally, Cards Against Humanity was next (which Naruto won twice because he had insane luck), followed by Charades (Sasuke's least favorite game), and then it was time to break out the Twister mat. 

(What happens on the Twister mat, however, stays on the Twister mat. Sasuke had the most embarrassing moment of his life when Naruto fell on top of him, brushing their lips together-- not to mention the massive amount of second-hand embarrassment he felt when Kakashi suggested that he and Iruka try to reenact it in what Sasuke could only assume was some fucked-up way of flirting. Either way, Iruka turned bright red and all but fainted, which was equally embarrassing.)

By the time Sasuke thought to check his phone, it was a quarter past midnight and they had only just begun on the board games. Around 1:00, even Naruto began to show a few signs of competition and food-induced fatigue, but they played on, unwilling to leave their game of Monopoly for someone else to win. Thirty minutes later, Monopoly was forgotten, and Sasuke fell asleep just as Naruto's head hit the table. 

***

"Thank God," Kakashi yawned. "I thought they'd never fall asleep."

Iruka, full to bursting with chips and queso, could barely move enough to nod his head in agreement. Kakashi wanted to voice his similar condition, but most likely couldn't manage to do so without sounding like an asshole, so he decided to just stay silent. 

This game night thing had gone a lot better than Kakashi had expected. He'd laughed harder than he had in years, and watching Naruto and Sasuke go at it made him nostalgic. More than once, he'd caught Iruka watching their boys with a contented, overwhelmingly happy expression, and Kakashi wondered if that was what he looked like as well. 

"So, did you have fun?" Iruka asked, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, so much fun," Kakashi groaned, rubbing his full stomach. "So much fun that I don't think I'm allowed to have any more for the rest of my life."

Iruka's face stretched into an evil grin, and Kakashi knew he was in trouble.

"That's a damn shame," Iruka replied, standing up with only a little wince. "Because, upon request, I actually did buy some very nice sake that I would hate to go to waste."

"Oh, sensei, you shouldn't have," Kakashi grinned wolfishly, standing to stretch. "Just let me go to the bathroom, and I'll be ready for some drinking."

"Hurry," Iruka laughed, waving him on. "I have to go too."

When their pit stops were over, Iruka moved to the living room and poured shots for them on the coffee table. Almost unaware of his own movements, Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan, wanting to capture this moment-- from where he sat, he could see Sasuke and Naruto snoozing at the kitchen table, and Iruka's skin glowed golden in the incandescent light of the lamps that glowed softly around the room. It was a beautiful picture, and Kakashi hoped that this would be the memory flashing before his eyes in the moments before he died instead of the thousands of horrors the Sharingan had stored. 

"Are you in the mood for Truth or Dare?" Iruka suggested, flopping down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Works for me, sensei," Kakashi shrugged, dropping to the floor to mirror Iruka on the opposite side of the coffee table. 

"Okay, then, truth or dare?"

Kakashi scratched his chin for a moment. "Dare." Truth always got him in trouble.

Iruka smirked. "I dare you to drink a shot glass of straight vinegar."

_Fuck_.

Kakashi was no pussy, but… Vinegar?

He grabbed a shot and knocked it back, and shot Iruka a grin.

"The burn is better than the bitter," he offered in explanation. "Truth or dare, naughty sensei?"

"Truth." Iruka's eyes were lovely, dark, and unreadable. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else. 

"What is your worst nightmare?"

Iruka pursed his full lips, and came up with an answer surprisingly quick. "Being lonely for the rest of my life. I can face anything, but loneliness is… particularly daunting."

How dark-- Kakashi would give anything to be the reason Iruka was never lonely again. 

"Anyways, truth or dare?"

Kakashi shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Truth."

Iruka gave him a grin. "Anko said you were a sniper in Europe. Is that true?"

Kakashi snorted. "That's classified."

"So you were?" Iruka teased, lifting an eyebrow.

"What I was before I was a cop was a soldier," Kakashi replied, revealing nothing. "Three year contract."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I told you, it's classified!" Kakashi grinned.

"Then I'm telling you, that's a shot," Iruka replied, sliding another shot towards Kakashi. "And before you ask, it's dare."

"Hmm." There weren't really that many dares they could do and get away with, but Kakashi was sort of curious… "Take your hair down."

Iruka rolled his eyes playfully, but took it down anyways. He was… God, he was beautiful. Kakashi made a mental note to remind himself to burn all the hair ties he could get his hands on. 

"Very nice, sensei."

Iruka blushed prettily, and Kakashi wanted very badly to have a repeat of their adrenaline-fueled kiss from before. 

"Truth or dare, Kakashi?"

"Truth," he replied, fighting to keep from sounding as breathless as he felt. 

"Why do you wear the mask?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. "Because the mystery adds to my rugged handsomeness, of course."

Iruka raised a brow.

"Mah, fine," Kakashi relented with a wave of his hand. "It just makes my work easier. I used to go undercover a lot, and you'd be amazed at how many people wouldn't recognize me without the mask, which is fantastic for undercover work. Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Iruka's eyes looked soft, and Kakashi wondered what he was thinking.

"Where did you get that scar on your back?"

Iruka took a shot so quickly Kakashi wondered if he'd actually seen it or if he'd imagined it altogether. 

"Truth or dare?" Iruka asked, a little too quickly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to message Kurenai and tell her to ask Asuma out for real before we have to take matters into our own hands."

Kakashi didn't even hesitate, even going so far as to show Iruka the chat.

"Truth or dare, 'Ruka-kun'," Kakashi teased, remembering Kurenai's endearment.

Iruka blushed again, and chose truth. 

"Do you want me to take off my mask?" Kakashi asked, knowing he was getting into dangerous territory. "You've been very polite, turning your head when I move it to eat or drink. Are you even a little bit curious?"

"I'd only want you to take it off if you felt comfortable with it," Iruka replied with a tiny, hopeful smile. 

Without a word, Kakashi slipped his mask down, and Iruka's eyes scanned his face frantically, as though trying to memorize it. Pupils blown wide, a flush to his cheeks-- there was no mistaking Iruka's attraction to Kakashi, and the air was suddenly heavy as Kakashi returned that attraction tenfold. 

"Truth or dare, Kakashi?" Iruka breathed, and Kakashi knew Iruka's heart was beating as fast as his own. 

"Dare." It wasn't likely that Iruka would make the first move, but it couldn't hurt to leave an opening.

"Kiss me."

Kakashi couldn't have refused Iruka even if he'd wanted to. Something about those words stirred something deep within Kakashi, and he lunged over the table at the other man, knocking over the remaining shots without a second thought. 

"Fuck," he swore as he half-dragged, half-helped Iruka over the coffee table and into his lap, feeling the press of the sensei's tongue against his lips. 

"I've been wanting to do this all evening," Iruka said against Kakashi's mouth as he wrapped his legs around the other man. 

_I've been wanting to do this since we met_, Kakashi almost said, but thought better of it when he felt Iruka's teeth nip at his lower lip. 

"Better without the mask on, hmm?" Kakashi half-joked as he fisted a hand in Iruka's hair. 

"Much."

Kakashi's hands wandered to Iruka's very, very nice ass, which might have been a mistake, as Iruka chose that moment to pull away and look Kakashi in the eyes.

"We should probably talk about this."

And, there it went. 

"But are we going to?"

"Yes."

Well, Kakashi tried to avoid it, he really did. Talking was always when things went south. If only people didn't have a need for terms and conditions and just-- just did things-- it would be so much easier. 

"Alright, fine," he said, pulling Iruka closer to him, hoping to distract himself with the pleasant friction of the sensei's ass against his hardening cock. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I am… Okay, I am very, very attracted to you," Iruka admitted, quite unnecessarily. "And you are clearly also attracted to me. I need to know what kind of thing you want out of this."

"Does it have to be anything?"

Iruka gave him a look that Kakashi imagined many of his students got when they were being intentionally daft. "Everything is something, Kakashi. If people are friends with benefits, then they are. If people are dating, then they are. If they're one-nighting, they're one-nighting.You may not necessarily have to put a label on it, but y'know, a rose by any other name. I'm just very breakable and attachment-prone and I need to know what you want."

And wasn't that just the damnedest thing?

Deflect, deflect, deflect.

"Iruka, what I want," Kakashi began teasingly, dragging his eyes up Iruka's form. "Should be terribly, terribly obvious."

"Be serious."

"I am wild," Kakashi replied, halfway joking.

Iruka's jaw dropped. "When were you going to tell me you knew Les Mis?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Didn't think that was very important."

"What? That's always important!" Iruka insisted, then backpedaled. "Except now. Now we need to talk about the matter at hand, then Les Mis."

Damn. Kakashi had almost had him. 

"Look, I can't promise you anything," Kakashi sighed, brushing hair out of Iruka's face. "I'm a mess. I've only been in a handful of relationships and they all went bad, mostly because I'm a cop first and a person second. I like you, Iruka. You're incredible. Funny, smart, attractive, you name it, you've got it-- but I can't give you much. My work, it's everything to me. You know I'm never home, and I live off of takeout and righteous fury. Commitment makes me cringe all over because honestly I'm not very good at it."

Iruka nodded, processing. 

"But mostly, I am lonely," Kakashi admitted. "And you make me feel less lonely, which has got to count for something."

"Okay," Iruka replied, clearly patient, but also expectant. 

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I probably shouldn't give this a go because I'll most likely hurt you and myself, but damn if I don't want to see how things go with us just being us and going with what we feel."

Kakashi felt almost breathless from speaking so quickly, and Iruka wasn't helping by looking so pensive and sexy. Despite the fact that Kakashi had just dumped his feelings out in the cold light of reality, he felt less like puking than he thought he would, which was fantastic and worthy of some celebration, so he really wished Iruka would make up his mind or stop being so distracting one.

"Okay, so what you're suggesting is that we continue to do what we do-- which is what, exactly?" Iruka asked, tilting his head.

"We text, hang out sometimes, be pals, and occasionally make out and, uh, other stuff when we get the urge," Kakashi replied, hoping that was the right answer.

"Exclusively?"

"I mean… Yeah?" What kind of question was that? It wasn't like there was anyone else wanting to entangle themselves with the infamous Hatake Kakashi.

"With PDA?"

"I mean, if we feel like it. We already kissed in front of a bunch of cops. It's whatever, y'know?"

Iruka chuckled, shaking his head."You just described casual dating."

Oh shit.

"I guess I did, huh," Kakashi laughed nervously, scratching his head. "I guess that's normal for other people."

"Yeah, it is." Iruka looked at him like he was some sort of enigma. "Look, Kakashi, I'm not putting any pressure on you, I'm fine with whatever you want, whatever you need, I just need to know what it is so I don't get stupid over it. It's not like we're walking down the aisle or anything, we're just discussing our hopefully symbiotic relationship."

How bad could it possibly be?

"I think… I think I could try casual dating, maybe," Kakashi replied, pulling his eyes away from Iruka's. "I don't think I've ever actually done this before-- not the right way, at least."

"Then we could try," Iruka smiled gently, pressing a kiss to Kakashi's forehead. "No pressure, no expectations."

That, and he got to do naughty things with Konoha's favorite sensei? Who was Kakashi to say no to that kind of offer? 

"Okay," Kakashi agreed. "Okay. Casual dating. Doesn't sound so bad when you explain it like that."

"Then what do you say, boyfriend?" Iruka grinned grabbing Kakashi by the collar of his shirt. "Should we pick up where we left off?"

"Absolutely." This-- the flirting, the teasing, the roaming hands-- Kakashi knew how to do. "Although, we should probably move out of the direct line of sight of the boys. I really don't want Naruto to wake up to find me debaching you."

"The bedroom, then," Iruka decided, standing so Kakashi could get off the floor. 

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, Kakashi backed Iruka against it and assaulted his mouth tongue-first, having held back for as long as he could. Iruka tugged on a handful of silver hair, and Kakashi let out an embarrassing groan. 

"Mmm, I think I'm going to do that more often," Iruka chuckled, giving Kakashi's hair another experimental tug. 

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to come in my pants," Kakashi warned him, only half-joking. He was painfully hard, and nothing about him wanted the night to end so quickly. 

"Fuck, the things you say," Iruka hummed with pleasure. 

"If you think that's nice, just wait until you see the other things my mouth can do." Kakashi dropped to his knees with a smirk, eye level with the bulge in Iruka's pants. 

"May I?" Kakashi asked, nosing Iruka's erection playfully.

"Oh God yes."

Kakashi wasted no time, yanking Iruka's pants off to find the sensei's cock leaking and lovely. It was thick and long and fucking perfect. Kakashi pressed a kiss against the tip before swallowing him down all the way to the base, and Iruka let out what could very possibly have been a squeak. 

Up and down, in and out, Kakashi relished the feeling of Iruka in his mouth. He palmed himself through his pants with one hand and stroked Iruka with the other as he sucked at the other man's balls, earning him all kinds of beautiful noises from the subject of his ministrations. 

"My, sensei, I do believe you're trembling," Kakashi purred, licking a stripe up Iruka's cock. 

Iruka chuckled nervously, admittedly a little twitchy. "Really? I h-_aaaaaah_-adn't noticed."

"You know, I really would like for you to fuck my face," Kakashi mused, feigning nonchalance. "I have the most impressive ability to suppress my gag reflex. Really, you should give it a try."

And oh boy, did he ever. 

Iruka was tentative at first, thrusting shallowly into Kakashi's mouth, but Kakashi moved Iruka's hands to his hair and Iruka took the hint. He fucked into Kakashi's mouth hard and fast, pulling his hair all the while, and Kakashi unzipped his jeans and stroked himself in time with Iruka's thrusts. It was so intensely erotic, so lewd and, and perfect, that it didn't take much longer for either of them to reach their peak, and things ended with the same intensity with which they began. 

"Holy shit," Iruka whimpered, sliding down to the floor as though his knees would no longer support him. "That-- that was the best fucking blow job I have ever gotten."

Kakashi grinned. Of course it had been. "I aim to please."

After taking a few moments to recuperate, the both of them washed up and collapsed on Iruka's bed, snuggling up together under the duvet. As Kakashi held Iruka close and breathed in the scent of him, Kakashi realized that he would do anything to just lay there with Iruka forever. He'd never felt so fulfilled, so satisfied, just by laying next to someone. It was perfect. Maybe this was the Youthful Love that Gai was always going on about. If it was, Kakashi was ready to buy into the hype.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I recieved my first hate comment ever this morning from some homophobic twit. In honor of this crowning achievement, I finished this chapter early. 
> 
> (Also, things go to shit in this chapter, but I promise they will get better in a chapter or two and end very, very happily! If you've read my stuff before, you know I always promise angst and I always try to deliver... So, cheers.)

Iruka would rather have clawed his own eyes out than force himself out of bed at a halfway decent hour, but if he and Kakashi were caught like this, they'd never hear the end of it, and Naruto and Sasuke might just be scarred for life. Then again, feeling Kakashi's morning (afternoon?) wood press against his backside made the rational side of Iruka's brain go a bit wonky, so maybe five more minutes couldn't hurt?

"Ngh," Kakashi groaned into the crook of Iruka's neck, stirring a bit at Iruka's fidgeting. 

"Good morning, detective," Iruka intoned with a little chuckle. 

"Mm."

"We have to get up at some point, you know."

"No."

"Is that always your first actual word in the morning?" Iruka joked, wishing he wasn't worming his way out of Kakashi's arms to sit upright. 

"I think it was my first actual word ever." Kakashi was giving his best effort to pull Iruka back to him with his eyes still closed.

It was so darn cute that Iruka couldn't help but smile. 

"Mah, sensei, you're a cruel, cruel man," Kakashi pouted as Iruka's feet hit the floor. "I am so very tired. You should kiss me if you won't let me sleep."

"I'll kiss you if you come with me to make coffee."

"Coffee? Why didn't you mention that before?"

It was a miracle. At the mere mention of coffee, Kakashi was fully awake and even quite lively, rolling off of the bed like a child at Christmas. 

As they entered the kitchen, Iruka noticed that Sasuke and Naruto had made it to the couch sometime during the night, and were snuggled up together not unlike Kakashi and himself had been moments earlier. It was cute, but almost a little disturbing. They were so young and innocent… And yet that would change rather soon in the years to come. 

"I wish they were that cute all the time," Kakashi yawned, perching himself at the dining table. 

"Hmm, yeah," Iruka agreed, smiling softly. 

At that very moment, a phone could be heard vibrating on the kitchen counter, and Kakashi groaned. 

"It's probably mine," the silver-haired detective sighed. "Somebody always fucking wants me to do something before I'm actually awake."

Iruka felt his heart sink a bit as Kakashi darted into the kitchen and answered his phone. From what Iruka could tell, it wasn't good. Kakashi was snappy and irritable with whoever was on the other end of the line, and by the time Iruka got the coffee made, he was blushing from the language Kakashi was using.

"Sorry, that was my boss," Kakashi grumbled as he hung up, looking at Iruka with those sad, gray eyes that said he was about to deliver bad news. "She wants me to come in today to talk about the Hayate case."

So, a homicide. Iruka knew Hayate personally, and had been upset when he'd heard about the police officer's passing, and the violent way in which it had occurred. 

"I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this, but does anyone know anything more about what happened and why?" Iruka knew he shouldn't be pushing his luck like he was, but Hayate Gekkō… He was a good man. 

"Well, Tsunade seems to think that there is some connection between-- between things I've been digging around in and Hayate's death, even though the chances of that seem abysmal at best," Kakashi replied, accepting the warm mug of coffee Iruka offered him. "Did you know him, Hayate?"

Iruka nodded. "He uh, helped me out with something. Worked on a case I was involved with, actually."

Immediately, Kakashi's expression darkened. "What kind of case?"

"Uh, y'know, school stuff." _Lie, lie, lie_. Iruka couldn't bear revealing the truth just yet. 

"I see," Kakashi hummed. His eyes glazed over with a faraway look that made Iruka wonder if he really saw anything or not. 

"Mm." Iruka hated to sound noncommittal, but what was he supposed to say to that?

"I don't want to leave." Kakashi sipped at his coffee, unreadable. "Tsunade will have my head if I don't get there in… well, now."

It really was pitiful, the pout Kakashi was wearing as he stared down into his cup. Iruka smiled gently, placing a hand on either of Kakashi's. This, he could remedy. "Tell you what, detective. You leave for work in ten minutes, and I promise I will leave a key under my doormat for you to get in when you get back. Then we can continue our afternoon morning-time this evening, yes?"

Kakashi paused, considering, then smiled so brightly Iruka was afraid he might go blind. 

"Oh, sensei, you had better deliver on your promises," he replied, leaning forward to press a kiss on Iruka's forehead. "You can't promise a man his guilty pleasure and then snatch it from him."

"You may not have figured it out yet, my dear Kakashi, but I always deliver."

Iruka hoped his tone was suggestive enough, but he needn't have worried-- Kakashi's face turned beet red, and Iruka kissed him soundly. 

"Fuck," Kakashi breathed, resting his forehead against Iruka's. "I guess that means I actually have to go to work."

"Yes, it does."

Then, without so much as a flinch, Kakashi downed his scalding-hot coffee all in one go, kissed Iruka on the cheek with a cheery goodbye, and all but skipped out the door. 

_Holy_ shit, Iruka thought, staring at the door Kakashi had just shut. _What have I gotten myself into, dating that Tasmanian devil of a man?_

***

Once Kakashi's Iruka-induced high wore off, things seemed a lot less peachy than they had been when Iruka had promised him another night in his bed. The drive to work had given him time to think… Perhaps too much time. All that thinking made the night before seem much like a very wet fever dream in the cold light of day, and the revelations of the morning (well, afternoon) were rather disturbing to Kakashi's now-awake brain. 

Iruka knew Hayate Gekkō. Iruka had been involved with a case of Hayate's. Iruka was also a shit liar outside of the realm of card games and was clearly hiding something. But what? Could Kakashi really investigate the man he was supposedly attempting to date? If Iruka was an innocent party, Kakashi could just ask him directly, but if he were somehow involved… 

The man could smile at him and Kakashi would be powerless. 

So much to think about, so little time-- it was no surprise that he hardly had the energy to fix himself another cup of coffee before stumbling into Tsunade's office. 

"Brat, come in. I've got something for you to look at."

Kakashi took the file from Tsunade's hands, and her amber eyes fixed him with a look that said she knew what he'd done last night, even though she clearly didn't. 

(Besides, it had been early morning anyways.)

"This is a file on a man by the name of Mizuki," she informed him, her elbows resting on the table as her fingers formed a temple. "Read it carefully, and you'll notice that Hayate was the one who made the arrest. And, if you read further in, guess who else was involved?"

Kakashi didn't have to guess. "Iruka."

"Mm, first name, no honorific? My, we must be familiar." Kakashi's heart dropped into his stomach, wishing he didn't know better than to search Tsunade's face for any sign of remorse. "Tell me what you know about Umino-san."

"He is _heart-wrenchingly_ attractive," Kakashi replied, knowing that for all his creative stalling, the end result was going to be the same. "And I have it on good authority that he has a truly massive do--"

"Not another word, you ingrate," Tsunade growled, throwing a pencil that Kakashi's head, which he caught easily. "You know what I'm looking for."

"I don't have any information like that." It was true-- Kakashi would be surprised if anyone outside of Hayate would. 

"Are you close enough to get it?"

And wasn't that just the crux of things? 

"Tsunade--"

"It's a yes or no question, brat."

For a moment, Kakashi looked at his captain, the woman he trusted with every fiber of his being, and begged her with his eyes not to press him. He was so close to having something good, something right, and yeah, the force might need some information, but what is the pursuit of justice in the face of-- of-- Kakashi couldn't even think the words. He just knew that this felt wrong, wrong, _wrong_. 

Tsunade did not budge.

_Very well. _

Kakashi knew what he had to do. He would not betray Iruka's trust, not in that way, not ever. This was Kakashi's line in the sand-- the line that made him human. 

"If I am, captain, I won't be for very long."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing in response. She only closed the file and handed it over to Kakashi with a stern expression that spoke to him as though it were audible.

_Read the file. Bring me back some information that I can work with. _

And how could Kakashi even think to argue? This was his job, the life he had chosen. He was no one outside of his work, no one and nothing. He just hoped his saving grace wouldn't be his downfall as well. 

***

It was well beyond midnight when Iruka stirred from his sleep, waking to find a bedraggled Kakashi standing at the foot of his bed. 

"Mmph, 'Kashi," Iruka groaned, sitting up. 

" 'Morning, sensei," Kakashi greeted him, almost abashed as he peeled off his mask. "Hope you didn't wait up for me for too long."

As a matter of fact, Iruka had. He'd known Kakashi would come back in the wee hours of the morning, so he had prepared for such, but sometime after 10:30, he'd drifted off to sleep… 

With a small toy in his ass. 

"Well, I got a nap in, so I suppose I'm all refreshed and ready to handle a visitor," Iruka said, stretching his limbs and feeling his ass clench around the toy. Maybe he'd been a little presumptuous… Kakashi did look tired, maybe all he wanted was some snuggling? 

That line of thought vanished when Kakashi crawled onto the bed, a hungry look in his eyes. 

"My, sensei, how disheveled you look," Kakashi murmured, straddling his hips and kissing him soundly. "Did you plan this look just for me, or do you possess the happy talent of making the whole 'bed head' thing look absolutely ravishing?" 

Iruka smacked him, feeling flattered, yet somehow a little mocked. "Now, don't make me punish you for misbehaving. You know, teachers don't usually take to being teased very well."

Kakashi's mouth parted ever so slightly, and his pupils were blown wide with lust. "Fuck, that's not fair," he choked out, looking like someone had him by the balls.

Which, if Iruka didn't have him by the balls now that he'd found out Kakahi's teacher kink, then he would awfully soon if he played his cards right. 

"Well, life isn't fair," Iruka chucked. 

"No, but that was a dirty fucking move, sensei, and you know it."

"Oh?" Iruka raised a brow. "How so?"

"It's just not fucking fair," Kakashi replied, kissing down his neck. "That I come in to you half-naked in bed, looking so damn good-- I told myself that I'd keep my hands where they're supposed to be, but damn if you don't make me want to misbehave-- and then you go about playing the sexy sensei while I'm helpless to resist."

Iruka only had the chance to chuckle before Kakashi began grinding himself down on Iruka's growing erection, effectively squashing any further commentary on the subject. 

"Stressful day at work?" Iruka panted playfully, noting the desperation in Kakashi's movements.

"Unbelievably so," came Kakashi's reply as he nipped and sucked a hickey into existence. "This might be a little fast, sensei, but do you want to go a little farther than just--"

Iruka took one of Kakashi's hands and guided it to the flared base of the toy that could be felt through his boxers, and Kakashi looked as though he might actually pass out. 

"Naruto and Sasuke are at yours," Iruka smirked. "Feel free not to waste any time. Lube's in the top drawer of the nightstand."

Kakashi pounced on him like a starving man would a buffet. Almost hungrily, he took the dildo out of Iruka's ass and replaced them with lubed fingers, then his lubed dick. As Kakashi pressed in, Iruka couldn't repress a small whimper at the burn and stretch of him-- he was no small thing, if a little less than Iruka's own endowment. It wasn't long before Iruka adjusted to the girth, and Kakashi began thrusting slow and deep. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," Kakashi growled, gripping Iruka's hips. "I was rather hoping to be on the other end of things tonight, but I think this is the best fucking thing I've ever felt in my life."

Iruka grinned, secretly a little proud of himself. "Well, then, big boy, you should let me drive for a bit."

He pushed up onto his elbows, signaling for Kakashi to swap places with him, and Kakashi did as he was bid. Iruka lined himself up with the detective's weeping length and began to ride Kakashi harder than he'd ever ridden anyone before. His thighs were aching in protest, but Iruka couldn't care less. Watching Kakashi's face contort into various expressions of pleasure, hearing his moans, his sighs, seeing the bright red flush of his chest-- it was worth every moment. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Iruka found himself chanting with every movement. Kakashi felt so good inside him, and even as Iruka had taken control of their movements, he felt even less in control of the effect Kakashi was having on him.

"Oh, God, 'Ruka," Kakashi gasped, thrusting up into Iruka even deeper than before, brushing up against his prostate. His blood-red Sharingan was spinning, capturing every moment, and knowing that Kakashi would be able to recall this any time he chose had Iruka dizzyingly aroused."I think I'm gonna come soon. Wanna touch you."

"You don't have to ask my permission," Iruka laughed breathlessly, and then Kakashi's hands were on his dick and all coherent thought went out the window as they both chased their orgasms to the end. 

"Oh shit," Kakashi breathed as Iruka all but tumbled onto the bed, numb and aching all at once. "I didn't even ask you about condoms, is it okay that we… Y'know?"

"It's fine, I trust you," Iruka replied with a sleepy smile. "Having said that… You wanna go get something to clean up with?"

"You say that like I can move."

Iruka chuckled. "You're telling me."

Eventually, though, Kakashi slipped out of the room and came back with a wet hand towel to clean up the mess they'd made, and the last thing Iruka remembered before he fell asleep was Kakashi's lips against his shoulder as they cuddled. 

***

This was bad.

Kakashi knew it was bad because here in bed with Iruka, everything seemed so very perfect that he never wanted to leave. Here, with one arm numb with Iruka's weight and the other draped across his torso, Kakashi was in heaven. Iruka looked so peaceful, so lovely-- he seemed to Kakashi like a prince, all soft skin and warmth and grace. Perfect, pure, and priceless.

But more than that… Iruka made him happy. Kakashi wanted to sit with him and talk about how his classes went, which kids were the worst- and best-behaved, what his frustrations and triumphs were. It was absolutely bonkers, completely irrational, but Kakashi felt more than a little bit like he was in love. 

In love or not, he knew that in the next few hours, he was going to leave and never return. This was most likely the last time he would see Iruka like this-- maybe at all. The thought of it made Kakashi want to retch. He could picture it now, Iruka's rage, his fury, maybe even his hatred and resentment. He could see the tears welling in those lovely brown eyes and spilling down scarred cheeks-- he could even see Iruka telling him that it was fine, shaking Kakashi off like a one-night stand and moving on in a week or so.

Kakashi didn't know which was worse. 

Beautiful, he thought as Iruka shifted in his sleep, rolling over to face him. Truly, Kakashi had never known the warmth of another person could feel so much like home. How was he supposed to give this up?

_It doesn't matter_, he told himself. _Duty first._

It was with that thought that he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but no sleep came to him. Instead Kakashi's Sharingan replayed the first time he'd seen Iruka with his hair down, and his sleepy smile, and his sweet laughter-- Kakashi wanted very badly to rip the damn eye right out of his head, neural damage or not. As if it sensed his discomfort, the Sharingan cruelly resurfaced the memory of Kakashi on his knees for Iruka, sucking his cock like a champ, then the events of that very night, and it was all Kakashi could do to keep from scratching bloody lines down his face to get away from it.

He would rather die than have to leave Iruka, but he would also rather leave than hurt him-- there was no way around it. Kakashi had to follow orders or make them no longer relevant. The only way Tsunade would allow him to skirt by without investigating Iruka's personal life was if it were no longer plausible, and to do that…

Well.

He had to make Iruka no longer his business. 

That could wait for the morning, though, surely it could. In the morning, he could ruin what was very possibly his only chance at happiness, tear to the ground the trust and respect he'd worked so hard to build… 

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Iruka mumbled, half asleep and reaching out for Kakashi. "Can feel you worrying from over here."

But for now, he could enjoy this moment, lay in the sunshine of Iruka's soul for just a little while longer.

"It's nothing, 'Ruka," he murmured, pulling the other close. "Go back to sleep."

Iruka needed no further encouragement, and was fast asleep in moments. This time, however, he took Kakashi with him into the deep, and Kakashi slept. 

***

When Iruka woke, it was to sunlight streaming in through his window, and Kakashi sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching him intently.

"Good morning." Kakashi's voice was husky and thick, as though he'd been crying. His eyes weren't red and his cheeks weren't puffy, so Iruka just figured he was still a little sleepy.

"Good morning, Kakashi," Iruka smiled, propping up on a pillow. "How did you sleep?"

By the look in those stormy gray eyes, that was the wrong question to ask. Perhaps there wasn't a right question at all anyway-- it certainly didn't seem that there was, considering Kakashi's reply.

"I think we need to talk."

"Okay, sure." Iruka tried to stay calm, but his heart thumped painfully in his chest. 

"I can't do this."

The words were like a blow to Iruka's chest. 

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, sitting all the way up and yet still feeling a little strangled. 

"You, me, us… I don't think it's a good idea," Kakashi continued, without any discernible emotion. "You're a fantastic person, Iruka, truly-- believe me when I say that you are perfect. I know I don't deserve you, and I never will. We're just not a good match-- no matter how much chemistry, how much attraction, how much anything, even you can't teach this dog new tricks."

"Kakashi, what the hell are you talking about?" Iruka demanded, folding his arms as the anger set in. "We've barely even begun, and now you're ending this, this thing between us because you think you're undeserving?"

"No, I'm ending it because it was a mistake from the start," Kakashi replied coolly, fiddling with the corner of the comforter. 

"You can't believe that."

_You can't believe that_, Iruka thought brokenly. _You can't, because I can't accept that._

"I do."

Where did yesterday's Kakashi go, and who was this stainless steel robot sitting on Iruka's bed? Surely, they couldn't be the same person. Last night's Kakashi-- Iruka's Kakashi-- had been tender and warm and loving. This Kakashi, the one looking Iruka in the eyes, never wavering even while saying the cruelest of things, could not possibly inhabit the same body that had held him through the night, and made love to him in the time before that. 

Nevertheless, Iruka's heart ached, and he knew what he had to do. "I have to disagree. I think something else is going on, but I can't tell a grown man what he does and doesn't want." He swallowed back his emotions and continued on. "Would you like to still be friends?" 

At that, Kakashi winced. "I don't think so."

Iruka's fists were balled up so tightly he could have crushed a brick. "Fine."

"I'll go, then."

Kakashi then began to gather his things. Just before he walked out of the bedroom, Iruka stopped him. 

"Kakashi?"

The detective turned around, and Iruka fought back a curse at how attractive he was even now.

"I won't wait around."

"I know," Kakashi replied, looking away. Briefly, he glanced back, and said, "I'm sorry."

And like that, he was gone.

Iruka didn't know how long he sat there on the bed, or when he had started crying, and it didn't matter. Kakashi had gotten what he wanted, and left Iruka with nothing. Why was it always like that with Iruka? Everyone took and took and took from Iruka, but never gave in return. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, so this chapter is kinda a little bit of a device to show the passing of time + angstttt + mildly jealous BAKAshi.. We'll get to see a lot more action in the next chapter I post, pinky promise! Also, a great big thanks to all of you kudo- and comment-ers-- I love you all. You are the reason I am here, lovelies.

As with most things, healing came to Iruka with time and patience. 

One day at a time, Iruka learned to dismiss any lingering notions of affection for Kakashi, to accept the fact that he might never know the purpose behind what had happened, and to acknowledge that there were just some things that were out of his control. Two weeks later, he was back to normal-- and if his heart thumped a little harder whenever the detective's name was mentioned, that was his business. All in all, it wasn't so horrible, or at least as horrible as it could have been. Everything fell right back into place as his routine took over his thoughts, and life became cookie-cutter perfect (for the most part) once more. 

But after a while, school slowed down, the holidays neared, and Iruka found himself in need of a distraction. For this reason, when the principal asked him to take over the position of wrestling coach, Iruka said yes. Granted, Sasuke signed up for wrestling shortly after he'd found out that Naruto was going to wrestle, which put Kakashi in Iruka's orbit more often than he would like, but they managed to avoid each other rather well. Again, it was cookie-cutter perfect, and Iruka always greeted Kakashi politely (with a brilliant smile and a formal salutation) when it was necessary or proper that they interact.

"Hello, Hatake-san," he would say, smiling so widely it hurt. Or perhaps, "Good evening, Hatake-san," or "Have a nice afternoon, Kakashi-san," if Iruka was feeling froggy.

However, not long after Iruka began coaching, merely filling his schedule was no longer enough to occupy his thoughts-- again, Iruka began to see Kakashi's Sharingan spinning with every blink in his spare moments, and it was time to well and truly move on. For this reason, when Iruka bumped into Genma (the bomb tech that Kakashi had sassed), he flirted more than a little, and when Genma asked him out, he said yes. 

That was how he ended up in this upscale restaurant on the other side of Konoha from his duplex, wondering what in the hell he was doing. 

"So, Iruka," said Genma after they'd chatted a while, talking around the toothpick that always seemed to be in his mouth. "You and Kakashi. What was that? It was kind of wild. You seemed to be all over each other then… poof," he made an exaggerated mushroom-cloud motion with his hands and raised his eyebrows. "Nothing."

Iruka should have expected it, really he should have. Genma had been there for the first kiss they shared, and had likely felt the tension between he and Kakashi almost tangibly. Naturally, he would have some questions.

"Kakashi and I wanted different things," Iruka replied, smiling almost robotically. "Or so he said. I didn't really understand any of it, but I suppose that was the whole issue anyways."

Genma nodded, pensive. "I can get behind that. Sometimes shit just doesn't work"

The rest of the evening was tense for Iruka, but Genma seemed to be having a good time. After all, it was a pretty pleasant date-- Iruka was only tense because Kakashi's name had been brought up, and that was just something that Iruka was just going to have to work through on his own. Genma, however, seemed not to notice, and even paid for their meals at the end.

It was nice, Iruka finally decided, to sit down with someone for dinner, no matter the level of interest. Iruka spent far too much time with children-- it was good to spend time in the company of another adult for once.

It was almost midnight when Genma dropped him off, and Kakashi was sitting outside on his side of the porch, reading Icha Icha under the single incandescent bulb that lit the doorway. Iruka, who had been planning on swerving Genma's goodnight kiss and politely sending the other man packing, changed his mind and let Genma kiss him long and deep. It almost went farther, but between Iruka's own reluctance and Kakashi's awkward throat-clearing, Genma decided to go home and give Iruka a call later. 

(Genma never did call. Iruka did not allow himself to wonder whether or not Kakashi had anything to do with that.)

Whatever the case, the sad reality was that Iruka was running from his own feelings, trying very desperately to hide the aching sadness that he carried around with him--to no avail. Nothing helped. Nothing  _ could _ . It was all Iruka could do to keep his head above water in the sea of his emotions, but he was determined not to drown in it. 

He had come too far, worked too hard to be made a fool of by any man. 

Or at least, so he thought before Sasuke handed him a note one evening that would shatter his fragile resolve.

It was late October, and winter's cold was beginning to knock upon Konoha's door. Sasuke was staying over with Naruto, as was his habit on the weekends. Sometimes, Sakura joined them, especially after late wrestling matches she attended as a mat girl, but when Naruto and Sasuke called to see if she wanted to hang, she'd told them she was going out of town to see some family, and the boys were left to their own devices. (Iruka almost wished Sakura had come too-- when she was there, Naruto and Sasuke's destructive tendencies toned down a bit, and Iruka really couldn't afford any more new furniture.) At any rate, when Naruto had a guest over, Iruka made it a point to stay out of the way and not ruin the Joys of Youth, as Gai would say, but somehow, Iruka found himself in a room alone with Sasuke, who stared at him, cold and calculating. 

"Kakashi said to give you this." Sasuke all but threw a small envelope at him, and Iruka stared at it dumbly. "Hide it. Tell no one about it, not even Naruto. When you've read it, burn it, and flush the ashes."

Iruka swallowed past the lump that was forming in his throat, but before he could react, Naruto was back, loud and boisterous, ending the brief opportunity Iruka had to ask any questions he might have had. Nevertheless, Sasuke's eyes were onyx daggers, and Iruka discreetly deposited the envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket, his heart hammering all the while. 

_ Good God above, _ Iruka thought to himself as the boys argued over the correct approach to Call of Duty.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _

  
  


***

  
  


Kakashi was in hell.

He supposed it was only fair. He'd almost expected Iruka to be the one torn to shreds-- that's the way it usually went anyway. Kakashi left, the other party was devastated… it happened like clockwork. But not this time. 

No, this time, it was Iruka who seemed fine, and Kakashi who was in shambles. At first, it was less-than-fine, which was to be expected, but then instead of getting better, things got exponentially worse. He couldn't shake the feeling of Iruka's hand in his own, Iruka's tongue in his mouth, Iruka's sighs, his smiles, his breathless laughter, and it was driving Kakashi slowly insane. For every day that passed, Kakashi felt less and less like himself until he hardly knew who he was supposed to be outside of the regret and shame and longing for the man he'd once been so close to having. 

If it was bad at first, it was worse when Kakashi had to see Iruka on a regular basis. He dreaded every day that he had to swing by to pick up Sasuke from wrestling practice, or play host when Sasuke wanted Naruto over and the lazy knucklehead texted Iruka to bring over something he'd forgotten instead of getting it himself. Every time, Iruka would smile and say hello, and Kakashi felt inexplicably sick. He wanted so many things-- he wanted to run, or beg for forgiveness, or just plain kiss the hell out of Iruka until he understood the depth and ferocity of Kakashi's emotions-- but instead, Kakashi would manage a wave or a nod, and then Iruka would go, taking all of Kakashi's sunshine with him.

And, of course, there was bad, there was worse, and then there was The Genma Incident. 

The way Iruka had melted for the bomb tech, the way he'd welcomed Genma's tongue in his mouth and wandering hands all over his body that night-- it made Kakashi's gut roil. Even though the Sharingan hadn't captured the moment, Kakashi would never forget it, or the way his blood had boiled in contempt of a man whom Kakashi had previously liked and respected. His fury was quicksilver in his veins and as destructive as a lightning bolt-- as soon as the door shut behind Iruka, it was all Kakashi could do not to rip Genma's head off like some sort of rabid baboon. 

(He did, however, uncover his Sharingan and have a talk with Genma the next day-- nothing too forward, nothing too threatening, but just enough to make the toothpick-chewing cop think twice about calling Iruka for another date.)

Truly, Kakashi thought that it couldn't get worse than The Genma Incident, but that was before Tsunade really cracked down on him and made him actually read the Mizuki file.

Mizuki had been a coworker of Iruka's, and a childhood friend. They were both employed in the school system of a neighboring town, and, according to Iruka's own statements, were very close. Together, they'd chaperoned a field trip to Konoha's historical museum, but apparently, Mizuki wanted to take away more than a little knowledge from the experience and had managed to nick a pretty famous scroll without getting busted… Or, at least not by museum security. None other than Umino Iruka caught Mizuki red-handed as the thief was making his exit. In a panic, Iruka turned to flee the scene, and in order to stop him, Mizuki grabbed a giant serrated-edged shuriken off of a nearby display and hit Iruka with it, only a few inches off from his spine. By that time, someone had called the cops, and Hayate arrived on scene to make the arrest. 

(Later, it was discovered that Mizuki was a low-level goon in an organized crime syndicate that dealt in stealing pretty much anything and everything of value and reselling it to the highest bidder. He also specialized in explosives.)

Kakashi's initial reaction was fury. His Sharingan whirled as if it knew how he was aching to use it for the weapon it was, and if Mizuki had been standing before him at that very moment, Kakashi would've had no qualms about ending his miserable life. After he'd collected himself, however, Kakashi realized that a few of those details couldn't be right. He'd seen Iruka at wrestling practice once, when the kids asked if they could watch Iruka and one of the other coaches wrestle "for real" at the end of practice. Immediately, Iruka and the other coach had agreed, and Kakashi walked in to see Iruka slamming a man half a size larger than himself into the mat hard enough to take the wind from his lungs. There was  _ no 'effing way _ that Iruka would run away or turn his back to a potentially hostile party. Something else happened that night, Kakashi was certain, but in the end it was irrelevant. 

Mizuki was out on good behavior, and now he was back to being bad. No one else would have targeted Iruka so personally, and although Hayate had plenty of enemies, many were not so bold as to become a cop-killer. Kakashi had no doubt that Mizuki was behind it all, and relayed the information to Tsunade accordingly. 

"I know that already, you half-wit!" Tsunade roared, banging her fist on her desk. "We've been digging in and around Mizuki for weeks, but no one, not even our undercovers, can get close enough to find any dirt."

_ Uh-oh. _

"Sounds like a personal problem." Kakashi knew what was coming next-- he could see it in Tsunade's eyes-- but he was going to do his damnedest to get out of it.

"No. Rather, it's a personnel problem."

Solid amber met gray steel, and Kakashi knew he'd never win.

"I won't do it." 

"Yes you will. Just one more time, Kakashi, that's all I'm asking." This was the closest Tsunade ever got to begging. Kakashi supposed he should be flattered, but he was too busy wanting to throw himself off the nearest cliff to care.

"Tsunade, I can't," he all but pleaded, his voice hoarse with emotion. "You have no idea how much I can't."

Tsunade hmphed. "Then explain it to me. Give me one good reason why you can't go under for me for just a few weeks."

_ Because it's never just a few weeks,  _ he wanted to scream.  _ Because I'll kill that Mizuki bastard if  _ _ I get the chance. Because I am incredibly fucking compromised when it comes to anything that involves Iruka.  _

However, he only looked down at his hands and said nothing, because no reason would be good enough for his captain.

"Then pack your bags, brat," Tsunade ordered. "You're going to Paris."

And that was how Kakashi ended up writing a note to Iruka like a little school girl would to a boy she had a crush on. It was inevitable, though-- Iruka was the only person outside of Sasuke and Tsunade who had seen him without his mask, and the last thing Kakashi needed was to have his cover blown all because he'd been too proud and foolish to give Iruka a heads up. 

_ Iruka,  _ he wrote, his hands shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

_ I'm going undercover in the city again soon to investigate a man named Mizuki. I believe you know him. You might see me without my mask. Pretend not to know me, and stay as far away as possible from me and whoever I'm with.  _

_ If you don't mind, let Sasuke stay with you until I get back. He'll bring over some cash to cover his stay with you.  _

And because he couldn't resist, he signed,

_ xoxo, Kakashi _

Kakashi felt like a fool, handing the envelope to Sasuke, but it was all in the name of justice. What better, more noble a cause was there to sacrifice every shred of your dignity to? Surely, Kakashi couldn't think of one.

  
  


***

  
  


This was  _ bullshit _ . 

From the moment Iruka set fire to the letter, he wondered if he'd actually received it or if it had all been his imagination trying to fill the Kakashi-sized gap in his heart. His doubts should've stopped when Kakashi announced to enough Konoha gossips that he was taking a long trip to Paris, but Iruka still couldn't believe that Kakashi would be investigating…  _ him. _

What a cruel thing fate was. 

A week after Iruka received the note, Kakashi flew out to France-- not for vacation, but to change his identity completely before returning, leaving Konoha believing that its favorite detective was still living high off the hog in Paris. Iruka tried very hard not to think about it, but often Kakashi crossed his mind, and Iruka couldn't help but wonder what kind of man he was pretending to be, and what Kakashi could  _ possibly _ hope to find on Mizuki, who trusted little and liked even less. It was a hopeless investigation at best, and an impossible one at worst. No matter how good Kakashi was, Iruka just didn't see anyone being able to sting Mizuki.

On the bright side of things, though, there were fewer things that were more comical than the way Sasuke 'moved in' for the time being.

"I'm supposed to stay here," he told Iruka, dropping his duffle bag down on the kitchen floor. 

"Okay, you know you're always welcome, Sasuke-kun," Iruka replied, stifling a chuckle. 

Sasuke threw a wad of cash down on the table. "Here. Just keep it all."

When Iruka counted it later, his face would lose all its color and his mouth would run dry. How could Kakashi afford to give him that much money on a measly little detective salary?

Maybe Iruka  _ should _ have been a detective. Teaching sure seemed to get the shit end of the deal if Kakashi could afford this  _ and _ didn't have to wrangle middle schoolers all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall think im playing, but im going to school to be a teacher (and my mom is a teacher as well) and wowza, underpaid much???


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo in case ya'll haven't figured it out, I'm a huge Les Miserables fan, and I just couldn't resist making Kakashi's alias something goofy. If ya'll aren't familiar with Vicky Huge-hoe, you should all go google weird facts about him right now for a good laugh. Anyways, I realize that this is a whole lot of Kakashi POV, but the next chapter will probably be Iruka POV-heavy. i would say that I don't make the rules but... I do. hope you guys like this! 
> 
> (Bee-Tee-Dubbs, I hate Mizuki, he makes me sick, so I hope I wrote him sorta-okay)

"Well, what do you know," Kakashi heard someone say from across the bar. "If I'm not mistaken, that's Vic down there, you know, the one ‘at was under Orochimaru with us until he got thrown in the slammer."

Kakashi hid his smirk in his beer. He really should've picked an undercover alias that didn't make him want to cackle every time he heard it. "Victor Hugo" might've sounded and looked about right for Kakashi's alias, but it was just undeniably  _ hilarious  _ to anyone who knew much about the man behind  _ Les Mis _ and  _ The Hunchback _ . To be fair, he'd been young enough when he picked it not to know that it would be troublesome in the future, so Kakashi supposed he could let himself off the hook this time. 

"Oi, you, with the gray hair," one of the men called. “Whas’ your name?”

Slowly, Kakashi turned, and a dark grin crept across his face. “You mean, you don’t remember me?” his voice was sweet and almost innocent, but paired with his expression, Kakashi knew it could be quite unnerving. 

“Just answer the question, punk,” another man growled, fixing Kakashi with what would have been an intimidating glare, had it not been for his hideously distracting mutton chops.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. “Fine, have it your way.”

Kakashi stood from his seat at the bar, walked down to where the other men were seated, and cracked his bottle over the head of the man who’d called him a punk, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

“My name is Victor Hugo,” he snarled, pulling the man to him by the collar and holding the jagged end of his broken beer bottle to the man's throat. “And if you ever insult me again, I’ll feed you to my fucking dog.” Kakashi looked up, unsurprised that no one else had made a move to retaliate. “Unless any of you wants to end up as chunks of my pug’s shit, I’d suggest you show a little respect.”

Seriously, why the fuck was it so hard not to laugh? From that dorky name--  _ Victor Hugo _ , of all things-- to the terrified expressions on every face in the room, everything was just too funny. 

“My, my, will wonders never cease?” purred a voice from behind them. “Could it be that the infamous Victor Hugo has found his way into my favorite evening haunt? I’ve heard so much about you and your antics that I never thought we’d bump into each other unless we were transferred to the same prison.”

Kakashi turned to see a man he assumed to be Mizuki. His hair was longer now than it had been, and he seemed broader, fuller than he had in the pictures of him before prison. Nevertheless, the shape of his face was much the same, and the glint of malice in his eyes remained unchanged from his mugshot.

"Well, you've certainly pinned the tail on this donkey," Kakashi replied with an amiable grin, shoving Mutton Chops away from himself. "To whom might I have the pleasure of speaking? I'm afraid I don't possess your skills of deduction."

"Well, I'm afraid  _ I  _ don't have quite your notoriety, which puts you at a distinct disadvantage on the deduction end of things," Mizuki replied wryly. "I'm Mizuki."

"A pleasure." Kakashi extended his hand, pretending not to notice he still had a broken beer bottle in it. When Mizuki raised a brow, Kakashi faked embarrassed realization and threw the bottle carelessly over his shoulder. "Whoopsies," he shrugged, sheepish. "Forgetful me, how silly."

Warily, Mizuki shook his hand and ordered Kakashi another drink. 

"So, what brings you back to Konoha?" Mizuki asked between crunches of peanut hulls. "I thought you were locked up for good."

"Well, let's just say I was a very,  _ very _ good boy in prison," Kakashi chuckled. "I also have a very,  _ very _ big bank account."

Mizuki grunted. "I see. And what are you doing here, on this side of town? Looking for more trouble so soon?"

"Actually, yes," Kakashi replied with a toothy grin. "I've tried behaving, and I'm afraid it just doesn't work for me. You don't happen to know of any mischief I can get my paws on, do you? Any little thing will do."

Mizuki studied him for a moment, and Kakashi was faced with the gut-wrenching fear that his cover might be blown. A thousand different scenarios flickered through his mind, and Kakashi wished he hadn't been such a smartass and thrown away the broken-off end of his beer bottle. 

"Alright, I might have something for you," Mizuki mused, taking a sip of beer. "But first, let's drink to mischief, and then maybe you can tell me about how you got yourself that eye patch."

“Ah, that’s easy.” Kakashi pulled back the patch and released it so that it made a little  _ smack.  _ “Juvie. I pissed off the meanest kid in the damn place, and he mostly succeeded at carving my eye out with a plastic spoon. Wanna see?”

Mizuki shook his head, looking a little green. “No thanks.” He raised his glass for a toast. “To mischief.”

“To mischief,” Kakashi agreed as they clinked glasses. 

For a while, they chatted, and many times throughout the evening, Mizuki’s cronies pointed out how much he and Kakashi looked alike. “Could be cousins,” said one. “Maybe even brothers.”

Whenever such comments were made, Mizuki would pause, studying Kakashi once more, then shrugged off whatever thoughts he’d been having to tell said cronie to fuck off somewhere and make himself useful. What’s more, Kakashi noted that Mizuki’s company excluded women entirely, and Kakashi wondered if Mizuki batted for the same team he did. If so, that could prove useful-- Kakashi had often used seduction to get what he wanted from a target, and he wasn’t past using it now. 

Before the end of the night, however, the seduction angle became unnecessary-- Mizuki seemed to trust him far more than someone who is  _ actually  _ good at crime should. Whether it was because of his nefarious name or just Mizuki’s gullibility, before Kakashi left the bar, Mizuki couldn’t resist throwing him a bone.

“Tell you what,” Mizuki told him after ordering a plate of wings. “You do a couple jobs for me, little things, and I’ll let you in on one of my biggest projects yet.”

_ Gotcha, bitch. _

“Really?” Kakashi mused with the tiniest of smirks. “And what kind of project would that be?”

Mizuki’s grin was positively wolfish. “Vengeance.” 

“I’m in.” And in he was. “When do I start?”

  
  
  


***

  
  


As it turned out, Mizuki’s ‘little’ jobs were a walk in the park to someone with access to the evidence room at the KPD. A little weed here, a little cocaine there, and Kakashi was everyone’s favorite delivery man. Poor Genma had been so shocked-- Kakashi was supposed to be in Paris, so he couldn’t outright ask Tsunade or anyone else for cocaine and expect to be taken seriously, but Genma always had a cool, unflappable personality common to all bomb techs that Kakashi knew he could exploit. Nevertheless, the poor man had nearly shit himself when Kakashi backed him up against a building in an alleyway and kissed him soundly on the mouth to keep his cover.

“Genma,  _ christ on a cracker, stop squriming _ , it’s Kakashi,” Kakashi told him, pretending to nuzzle into his neck and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. “I know I’m a giant dick, but I need a favor.”

Just like that, Genma had relaxed, playing the game pretty well, all things considered. “I could fucking tase you and get away with it.”

“Yeah, but at least wait until you give me the cocaine first.”

“The  _ what _ ?” Genma hissed, incredulous.

“Cocaine. Lots of it. Now, Gen. I need it.”

Genma groaned, his exasperation covered by a thin, thin layer of false arousal. “Fuck me.”

“Mm, you might have to cough up a little change for that,” Kakashi quipped. 

“Come on, you asshole, let’s go pretend to fuck in the evidence lockup.”

Once they were inside, Genma gave him a glare that said he might actually tase him, but Kakashi must have looked as contrite as he felt, because Genma just handed him what he needed and locked up behind them.

“Kakashi?” Genma began just before Kakashi went to leave.

“Yes?”

“You’re a fucking dickhead when you want to be.”

Kakashi grimaced. “I know.”

“But be safe.”

The two men locked eyes, and Kakashi nodded. Both of their jobs were dangerous, and right now, Kakashi would almost  _ rather _ have been holding a live bomb than going under again. Genma likely knew it, and was expressing his concern and support. 

_ Damn _ , Kakashi thought. Genma was a better man than him any day of the week.

“You too.”

And just like that, Kakashi’s routine was established. Mizuki wanted drugs, Kakashi found Genma, Genma supplied Kakashi. 

“Where the hell do you get all this high-quality shit?” Mizuki asked him one day as he was dropping off a duffle bag at Mizuki’s apartment. “Usually, you have to pay some kind of money to get your hands on this kind of stuff, or be really fucking good at stealing one.”

Kakashi beamed. 

“Think of me as a Robin Hood, my dear ‘Zuki-kun,” he replied, tapping Mizuki’s nose with his finger. “Robbing from the rich to give to the poor. And really, all I have to do is ask nicely enough, and the sweet mister policeman hands over what I want.” 

Mizuki grinned. “You sly devil. Are you telling me you--”

“Oh, Gen-Gen is all too happy to give me whatever I want,” Kakashi giggled, internally wishing he could bleach his ears to forget his own words. “I just have to use my mouth, if you know what I mean.”

“I knew it,” Mizuki declared, standing up from where he’d been sitting. “You’ve more than proven yourself, Victor, and I am ready to move forward with my project. Your particular set of skills are perfect for what I need, if you’re willing.”

“Anything in the name of a little misbehavior,” Kakashi quipped, and Mizuki began to lay out the details of his plan. 

“The person who got me put in prison in the first place, ultimately, is a man by the name of Umino Iruka,” Mizuki told him, gesturing for Kakashi to sit as well. “He and I used to work together. Now, precious little Iruka will do anything-- and I do mean  _ anything _ \-- for someone he fancies himself in love with. He’s so easy to manipulate that it’s painful. I took full advantage of that to even set up everything for the heist, but then he had to go and poke his nose where it didn’t belong with that little fool, Naruto… ”

_ So there’s the missing link, _ Kakashi thought to himself, remembering the oddities in Mizuki’s file.  _ Naruto was there, which means _ \--

“I mean, the kid had already stolen it for me and everything, it was  _ perfect _ , then Iruka had to come and ruin it all by convincing the boy to have some  _ morals _ , for the love of Pete,” Mizuki continued, oblivious to Kakashi’s inner distractions. “And even then I would still have gotten away with it if he hadn’t jumped in front of the brat when I threw the shuriken, and it worsened my sentence to boot.”

Iruka had taken that shuriken to the back not because he was running away, but because he was  _ shielding Naruto _ . The truth hit Kakashi like a blow to the gut. Iruka had not only taken a shuriken to the back for Naruto, but he’d also lied to the officers who took his statements and likely  _ perjured himself in court  _ to hide Naruto’s involvement. Kakashi didn’t give a  _ fuck  _ about how “easily manipulated” Mizuki claimed Iruka to be, Iruka played the entire justice system like a fiddle, and to Kakashi, that was metal as fuck.

“Pretty shitty of him,” Kakashi replied nonchalantly, studying his nails. “So what are we looking at here? A little framing him here and there, ooh, or maybe blackmail? I do love a good blackmail, gets my juices flowing, if you know what I mean--”

“Murder, darling,” Mizuki replied. “Long and slow, you know the kind.”

Well, Kakashi couldn’t say he was surprised. “Ah, yes. Juicy indeed. And what is my part in this, pray tell?”

“I can’t get close enough to Iruka to do what I need to do,” Mizuki sighed. “There’s this bothersome restraining order, and the fact that he moved in next to a detective who’s always poking around in his business. Not to mention Naruto and whatnot. Your job is to wrap Iruka around your little finger like you did your police friend. You're exactly his type. Take as long as you need to make him comfortable, then you tell me you’re ready and I’ll set up a time and place.”

“I like the way you think.” Kakashi’s tone was nigh-upon sultry, but he felt just a little like he might puke. “So, when do you think I should get started on this little project, then?”

“We want it to seem as natural as possible, so I'll give you a list of his usual hang-out hot-spots and you do your thing from there.” Mizuki cracked his knuckles. "I am quite patient."

"Perfect. I'll be going then." Kakashi smiled through his discomfort, hoping that he wasn't revealing anything. "I'll give you a ring when everything is wrapped around my little finger, as you say."

"Do that," Mizuki nodded. "Take care."

As soon as Kakashi was a block away from Mizuki's apartment, he flipped up the hood of his jacket and used his burner phone to call Tsunade.

"Yes, brat?"

"Got leads, gonna need to do a sting soon," Kakashi breathed, feeling the wire tap under his shirt to make sure it was still there. "Got some evidence, but I need something more solid than that to really nail him to the wall. I'm going to have to involve Iru-- I mean, Umino."

Tsunade sighed. "Is it at all avoidable?"

"This whole thing centers around him, what the fuck do you  _ mean _ is it avoidable?" Kakashi demanded, pissed. 

"Point taken. Tell him only what you have to, and please be  _ discreet. _ "

"Like a good old BJ in the theatre" he replied, then tossed the phone in the nearest garbage can. 

Discreet, yeah, he could be  _ discreet _ at the price of his fucking  _ dignity _ yet again, Tsunade, thanks for the reminder. As soon as he got to his new, once very nice, now dilapidated penthouse apartment, he sat down and began to write another  _ stupid  _ note, and even Pakkun looked at him like he was an idiot.

  
  


***

  
  


Sasuke was extremely tired of playing messenger boy. 

The first time, he understood, but this was  _ not  _ going to become a habit. Sasuke  _ refused _ . It was with great reluctance that he took the note from Genma, who said it was from Kakashi, to give to Iruka. Only because Kakashi had fed him a bunch and because Iruka was Naruto's person, Sasuke agreed to deliver the note. 

This note  _ only _ , and no more. 

"This is from Genma-san from Kakashi," Sasuke told Iruka when they had a moment of privacy. "Same as last time."

Truthfully, Sasuke was a little put-out. How come Iruka got a note and he didn't? He'd been in Kakashi's life a whole lot longer. What made Iruka so special? 

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Iruka smiled, ruffling Sasuke's hair, and then Sasuke remembered.

Iruka made Kakashi smile. He could make anyone smile, even Sasuke on occasion. That's what made him so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor gen-gen... but you lyin' if you aren't at least a tiny bit attracted to Genma. It's the senbon thing, oral fixation and whatnot


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i really forgot to proofread this but now i wanna post it anyways so comment any typos so i can fix it if you see any... think of it as finding waldo

Iruka could not  _ believe  _ what he was seeing.

_ Iruka, _

_ I am a shitty human being. I know this, and am very sorry. I also know that apologies aren't enough,-- positive action is the path to atonement, I'm sure. However, I am still a shitty human being as it stands, and I have something to ask of you that you may not be willing to give. _

_ For the sake of this investigation and the preservation of my current alias, I need you to meet me at the bar we danced at that one time, pretend to be enamored with me, and come back to my place. I hope you know the bar I'm talking about. That night wasn't an experience I find in any way forgettable, but sometimes that's just how the cookie crumbles.  _

_ I promise, Iruka, I will explain myself fully then, and hold nothing back from you. Anything you ask of me, I will tell you, but I just need your help or this will all go to hell in the worst way possible.  _

_ Please, you don't have to forgive me for any of the stupid shit I've done, just be there at 8:00 on November 9th, and we'll play this thing out. _

_ Be seeing you. _

_ Xoxo, Kakashi  _

The nerve! The balls! The  _ insufferable insolence,  _ why, Iruka should have the man's head!

It would be impossible to allow Kakashi back into his life (pretending or not) without completely destroying all of the progress he'd made towards moving on. It was like pulling teeth just to be in the same room as him-- Iruka couldn't imagine actually letting Kakashi touch him, dance with him, or, heavens forbid,  _ kiss him _ . It would be his undoing. There would be no going back from that. 

But how could Iruka deny him the help he so desperately needed? It could mean his very life if Iruka didn't step up to the plate. Kakashi was human, just like everyone else, and he was risking his life for the good of Konoha, for the safety of its citizens… Who was Iruka to put him in imminent danger? 

And then he remembered the tenderness in Kakashi's kisses, the near-reverence with which the detective had touched him, and the way Kakashi had asked Iruka's permission for every little thing they'd done. He remembered the befuddled fondness in Kakashi's eyes when Sasuke said something truly disturbing, and his laughter at something Naruto broke. For that side of Kakashi, if not the whole, Iruka had to agree to be a part of whatever the detective was planning. Iruka's comfort was not worth the life of another person. 

So he would do it, no questions asked.

On the 9th of November, Iruka ventured out into the public once more, dressed smartly in dark gray slacks, a white collared shirt, and suspenders under a light gray coat. It looked business-y, but still casual without a tie-- kind of like he'd just left his Very Important Job to go a-hunting for some stress relief. In light of his dour mood and the intermittent rain, he'd forgone any eyeliner in favor of a bare face. That, and it wasn't exactly fitting with the look he was going for. 

(Hell, Kakashi had seen him naked-- a little eyeliner wasn't going to help the situation anyways.)

Sometime around 8:30, Kakashi strolled in, pointedly ignoring Iruka, which proved to be quite frustrating. It did, however, give Iruka a chance to get used to this version of Kakashi, who apparently had a thing for leather. Leather boots, leather eye patch, leather pants, spiked leather biker vest (over his  _ bare chest _ because apparently this Kakashi was also impervious to the  _ freezing fucking cold)--  _ he looked every inch the bad boy of everyone's wet dreams. It made Iruka's mouth water to see the obscene outline of Kakashi's dick through his pants as he chatted up the bartender, and it was a wonder Iruka's glass didn't shatter in his grip.

Fifteen minutes later, Iruka was debating on leaving altogether. This was ridiculous, Kakashi was obviously just fucking around and wasn't going to approach him, so he should just leave now before he made more of a fool of himself than he already had.

"Mm,  _ hello _ ," Kakashi's voice purred in his ear, and Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin. He could feel the heat from Kakashi's body radiating onto his back, and Iruka fought the urge to shiver. "Couldn't help but notice you look awful lonely. What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?"

Iruka blushed despite himself. "Looking for someone to be alone with," he replied, and Kakashi moved to sit next to him. "Someone I can tolerate for a night anyways."

"Well then, I believe you and I are looking for the same thing," Kakashi smirked, looking much like Iruka would have pictured the devil himself-- dark, powerful, and  _ alluring _ . "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Depends," Iruka shrugged. "Can I have your name?"

"Ah, a tricksy little thing, aren't we?" Kakashi leaned in closely, eyes darting about as though he were about to disclose a secret. "Are you a handsome fae prince, looking for a mortal to do your bidding?"

"No, but if I was, you'd be in quite some trouble." At this point, Iruka had no idea what he was saying. Kakashi wasn't making any sense. Not that he had to, but that was sort of the principle of civilized conversation. 

"Quite so," Kakashi agreed. "I must ask that you take my name and be careful with it, though-- it'll get you into some trouble if you let it."

"Try me," Iruka valiantly fought back his exasperation.

"Victor Hugo, at your service."

If Iruka had been drinking, he'd have spewed it all over everywhere. As it was, he even choked a little on his own spit. 

_ You've got to be fucking kidding me. _

Victor Hugo, the guy who slept with pretty much  _ all of Paris.  _ Same dude who liked to write about the Parisian sewer system for  _ pages and pages.  _

It was  _ so hard  _ not to laugh. 

"Interesting," Iruka choked out, certain that his face was red with mirth. "Nice name-- good name, really. Very French of you."

"Of course," Kakashi replied evenly, though Iruka suspected he was as close to laughter as Iruka was. "All the best things are French. French fries, French toast, French  _ kissing _ \-- all wonderful things invented by the French."

Iruka was  _ way _ too sober for this. "Now, how about that drink? I'm Iruka, by the way."

" _ Iruka. _ " The way Kakashi said his name made it sound like something dirty, something wicked. "I like it."

Kakashi bought Iruka a drink, and they chatted as though they'd never met. It was… Nice. This "Victor" persona was one that Kakashi wore well-- flirtatious, vivacious, and attractive-- and he was quite the charmer. Iruka could almost believe that he really was a sexy bad boy and not an emotionally stunted detective, and given the fact that Iruka was still a little sore over how everything went, that was saying something. 

After a while, though, Iruka began to grow bored with awkward chit-chat. There were only so many made-up stories a person could tell anyways, so it was probably high time they did something that didn't involve talking simple for Kakashi's sake.

And this time?

Iruka was going to put the ball in his own court.

"Look, Victor, you seem wonderful," Iruka interrupted Kakashi mid-sentence. "But I didn't come here to talk. What do you say about putting your money where your mouth is and dance with me?"

Kakashi's face morphed into shock, skepticism, and then hungry approval all in a matter of seconds. If Iruka were less nervous, he'd have found it quite funny. 

"Of course-- silly me, who wants to hear me blather on about nothing," Kakashi replied, standing and offering Iruka his hand. "Lead the way."

And Iruka did. 

There was nothing new to discover about this Kakashi on the dancefloor, at least not at first. It was sensual yet respectful, just like the first time Kakashi had danced with Iruka. It was maddening-- Iruka wanted simultaneously to smack Kakashi into the next century and ask him to  _ please be a little more handsy before I spontaneously combust _ . Just when he thought he was going to pass out from the exertion of trying to decide which option he liked most, Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear as himself, not as Victor. 

"If this is too much, Iruka, tell me, but if you don't mind, I'm going to--"

Before Kakashi could finish, Iruka grabbed the detective's hand and put it on his raging erection in a moment of unabashed forwardness. 

"If you don't fucking  _ loosen up _ , I'm going to die, and Naruto will never forgive you," Iruka snarled, releasing some of the frustration that he'd been bottling up all evening. 

Immediately after, Iruka might've felt a little ashamed if Kakashi hadn't nearly choked to death and let himself go a little more. 

"I'll tell you what,  _ 'Ruka-kun _ ," Kakashi lilted, his voice dark and heavy with attraction. "I think I like you."

"Do you?" Iruka replied, somewhere between strained and teasing. 

"Oh yes. In fact, I think I'll even take you for a ride on my bike, on one condition."

_ Bike? _

Iruka swallowed hard. "And what would that be?"

Kakashi's leaned in close, his breath tickling Iruka's neck. 

"You let me ride  _ you  _ later."

It couldn't be helped. Iruka sucked in a breath, arousal coiling hot and heavy in his belly. 

"Well, when you put it that way," Iruka replied, trying very hard to keep his composure. "How can I say no, and how soon can we make that happen?"

"Whenever you're ready to leave, I'm down for moving this elsewhere," came Kakashi's reply, 

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here."

Kakashi needed no further encouragement. He paid their tab and walked with Iruka to his bike, which was  _ sexy as hell _ . It was sleek, black, and beautiful-- the kind of bike bad boys in the movies had. Kakashi tossed him the helmet, and Iruka eyed it skeptically. 

"I don't think my hair is gonna fit in that thing," he told Kakashi, hoping his embarrassed flush looked like it was from the cold. 

Kakashi snorted. “Then take your hair down. It’s prettier that way anyhow.”

Iruka wondered if that was Victor talking or Kakashi himself. 

“What about you? Didn’t think to bring a spare helmet?”

“Don’t need one,” Kakashi smirked, thumping his head. “Thick skull.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, the hair came down, and the helmet fit perfectly. Kakashi straddled the bike, and Iruka followed suit behind him.

“Hold on,” Kakashi warned Iruka as he started up the bike. “I drive fast.”

_ That’s fine,  _ Iruka told himself as Kakashi took off.  _ I can handle fast, that’s fine. _

It was not, in fact, fine.

Iruka held on for dear life as they weaved in and out of traffic, going twenty miles over the limit. Insanely attractive or not, Iruka was ready to rip Kakashi’s head off, but that was going to have to wait until they actually  _ stopped _ , though, because Iruka had never driven a motorcycle and was now too afraid to try. He swore to every deity he could that he could think of that he would never so much as  _ think  _ of misbehaving ever again if he could only survive this. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , they stopped, and Iruka stumbled away from the bike as though it were a rattlesnake, and yanked off the helmet as fast as he could.

“Are you okay?” Kakashi’s tone was teasing, and Iruka wanted to smack him.

“Sure, I’m fine, why  _ wouldn’t  _ I be, you evil  _ speed demon, _ ” Iruka fussed, tossing Kakashi’s helmet back to him. Kakashi only chuckled and sauntered up to Iruka with bedroom eyes and a dreamy smile.

“Aw, my ‘Ruka-kun, you can’t be mad at me for a little speed.”

The  _ hell  _ he couldn’t.

… But then Kakashi kissed his cheek and pulled him close, and continued planting silly kisses until Iruka was giggling like a fool. 

“God, you’re freezing,” Iruka laughed as Kakashi nuzzled his freezing cold nose against Iruka’s own. “Let’s get you inside.”

Hand in hand, they made their way up to the top of the (slightly grungy) building, and Iruka could have believed that this was real. He could believe that this Kakashi,  _ his  _ Kakashi, was real, that this attraction, this beautiful combination of chemistry, history, and ineffable freedom was something other than a painful lie of necessity. It was so very realistic, in fact, that Iruka truly thought that maybe, just maybe, they would continue what they started earlier as they danced, that the passion would continue right where it had left off… 

But as soon as Kakashi closed the door behind them, he dropped Iruka’s hand as though it were scalding hot.

"Sorry," Kakashi mumbled, turning his back to Iruka as he locked the door. "Sometimes I get a little, erm, carried away in the role."

"It doesn't bother me."

And it didn't, truly. What bothered Iruka was the God-awful tension between them. What had changed in the few minutes between the parking lot and the apartment to make everything so awkward? Why couldn't they just go back to being playful and flirtatious and  _ free _ ?

Kakashi frowned. "Well, let's go ahead and get this over with. There's not a whole lot of furniture here except this table and chairs, but you're welcome to any of the food here if you want something to munch on while I explain why you're doing this."

"I'm not hungry," Iruka replied, taking a seat at the table. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he sat down-- he all but melted into the chair. It must have been all the stress of seeing Kakashi and acting like he was a different person in the public eye. It was a lot of pressure for someone who was unaccustomed to it. 

(That, or it was the after-effects of the absolute terror he'd felt during the bike ride. Asshole speed demon.)

"Okay, so here we go," Kakashi sighed, taking a seat as he unlaced his boots. "Like I told you in the note, I'm investigating Mizuki. My captain, Tsunade, dug up his file after Hayate's murder and your bomb encounter."

_ Oh no _ .

Kakashi knew. Iruka saw it in his eyes. Iruka's heart hammered in his chest, but Kakashi only continued with his narrative. 

" _ But _ Tsunade wasn't certain about Mizuki's involvement in any of that, so she wanted me to investigate." Kakashi paused, as if unsure of how to say what he was thinking. "I… Well, I'm a little difficult sometimes, so I made myself pretty useless to her until now. I've been undercover for a while, as you know, but just now Mizuki has come forward with plans for your murder, Iruka. He blames you for the failure of his heist, and he wanted me to seduce you so that he could control you through me do long enough to set a trap."

Iruka's blood was ice in his veins. "No," he whispered hoarsely. "I thought-- I-- I didn't--"

Kakashi reached across the table, taking one of Iruka's hands in his own. "You aren't going to die, Iruka. That's why you're here. I can protect you, and I'll know what he's planning and when he's planning it." Gently, Kakashi squeezed the hand he held, and Iruka tried to control his breathing. "I need you to just pretend for a while, that's all, and by the time he's ready to make a move, I'll have enough evidence to put him away for good."

"When did you know?" Iruka asked, thinking back to the darkness in Mizuki's eyes, the intense pain of the shuriken ripping into his back. 

"About what happened, or about Mizuki's possible connection to Hayate's murder?"

Iruka swallowed dryly. "Both."

"The day after we-- after game night. Tsunade called me in and had me read the file. She suspected that the events were connected from the start," Kakashi replied, withdrawing his hand, and Iruka wanted nothing more than to snatch it back and take comfort in the contact for just a little while longer. "Then I dug around all day for hints, then I came home to you, and-- yeah."

Something in Iruka's head clicked, and suddenly he was furious. There was no way-- not even Kakashi was that stupid-- but, if it  _ was _ the case, then… ?

The only way to figure it out was to ask. 

"Kakashi, did you leave me because of the case?"

Kakashi's stormy gray eyes flashed, and Iruka knew without Kakashi having to say another word.

"Iruka, I can explain, I didn't want to hurt you," he blurted as Iruka went to stand. "Please give me a chance to explain myself, I swear to you that it was the only option I saw."

Kakashi looked so broken, so  _ desperate _ \-- Iruka could be cold, but never cruel. He sat down once more, and fixed Kakashi with a glare 

"I will give you  _ three minutes _ to explain it to me where I can understand it," he snapped, his fingernails digging crescent shaped holes in his palms. "And if you can't do it by then, I'm going to go home."

"I can do that," Kakashi assured him, relieved. "I swear Iruka-- there was no way for me to know how you fit into all of that, at least not at first, and Tsunade wanted me to use our-- uhm, us-- as an opportunity to investigate you. I knew that was so many shades of fucked up, so I wanted to ask you about it, but then if somehow you  _ were _ on the bad side of things, you wouldn't tell me  _ and  _ you'd know the KPD was onto things and-- and I didn't know what to do. Tsunade is hell on wheels, she'd know if I wasn't exploiting your feelings to get the information she wanted, so I had to end things because I wasn't willing to take advantage of you, but I also wasn't willing to risk my job. So I ended things-- I ran away, like I always do."

Wow. That was… That was a lot to process. Iruka's mind was reeling. 

"Oh." That was the only response Iruka could muster. He was still  _ beyond _ furious that he'd had his heart crushed for such a stupid reason, but he could understand now. Hell, in a way, it might have even been worse for Kakashi. Iruka couldn't imagine having to make that choice-- no one should have to make such a choice, ever. His captain should have known he'd be too close to the case to work it anyways. 

"Doesn't excuse it, I know," Kakashi sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes tiredly. "But I did mean it when I said you were perfect. And I’m sorry."

"I don't know if I can forgive you just yet," Iruka said, his thoughts as heavy as his seemingly leaden bones. "But I do understand, Kakashi."

"That's more than I thought I'd get." Kakashi shot him a lopsided grin. "So, given that-- you wanna stay here for the night? That was my plan anyways, but if you want to go, I'm not stopping you."

Iruka snorted, picturing what that would look like to anyone else. "And do the Walk of Shame, minus the heels? No thanks."

"I've got to warn you, there's only one bed, so I'll be taking the cot I've got laid out in the next room," Kakashi began, but Iruka waved his hand in dismissal. 

"Kakashi, we've shared a bed before. If it's all the same to you, we can just do that again."

Kakashi shrugged, standing. "If you change your mind, just kick me off the bed. Either way, I'm gonna go change out of these horrific pants and get a hot shower before I actually die. I feel like they get tighter and colder the longer I leave them on."

Iruka laughed, actually laughed, and just like that, all the residual tension dissipated. Kakashi stuck his tongue out (Naruto, much?), and went to change, leaving Iruka with a goofy smile on his face and a whole lot to think about. If nothing else, though, Iruka knew this:

He still had feelings for Kakashi, and that was okay, because there was no way that Kakashi would have done  _ any  _ of his stupid bullshit for someone he didn’t care about. For now, that was enough for Iruka. 

  
  


***

  
  


When Kakashi got out of the shower, Iruka had found his way to the bedroom and was snoring lightly as Kakashi slipped under the covers. 

What a hell of a day it had been.

And Iruka, damn him, had no business being so fucking hot when Kakashi was still trying to distance himself from the sensei until the both of them had some time to think and decide what they really wanted. Who the fuck still wore suspenders? Why the fuck were they still so hot? 

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the point, but still, Kakashi couldn’t help but fall in love all over again with everything that was Iruka, suspenders and all. He had been a little shocked when Iruka hadn’t yeeted (yote? yoted?) him through the floor of the apartment once he’d figured everything out, but now things were… better, somehow. Even if it was a little too soon to be hoping for forgiveness, Kakashi felt like he could actually look Iruka in the eyes without feeling like he’d swallowed hot coals. And now, watching the other man’s chest rise and fall beside him, Kakashi thought that maybe, just maybe, things would be alright after all. 

Perhaps all that bullshit about confession being good for the soul had some merit after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry yall, this was hard to write :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so hard to write. transition chapters are always a pain, but now that this is out of the way, more good shit will be coming soon :) in the meanwhile, enjoy our Kinky Boys + feelings + the extreme misuse of the sharingan

The morning Iruka shared with Kakashi had been so very pleasant that Iruka was reluctant to go back home. Naruto and Sasuke were fine-- Iruka knew they could take care of themselves for a while yet-- but there was no reason for him to stay. That being said, Kakashi also seemed reluctant to let Iruka go, coming up with every excuse to keep him a little longer. 

Every. Excuse. 

Including, but not limited to:

" _ Breakfast _ , sensei, it's the most important meal of the day!"

"Iruka, another cup of coffee?"

"One of my least favorite shows comes on in thirty minutes and you  _ have  _ to stay and listen to me bash it while it plays."

And last but not least, a tiny shrug accompanied by,

"Stay?"

Iruka sighed. "You know I can't."

At that, Kakashi frowned, resigned. It almost broke Iruka's heart how crestfallen he looked, but life wasn't going to wait around on them forever. 

"I'll text you using Victor's phone so you'll have my number," Kakashi relented with a small smile. "I'll arrange another date night for us-- gotta be seen together on the reg, you know."

Iruka rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course."

Before Iruka left, he gave Kakashi a hug, and the detective kissed him lightly on the forehead. 

"Be safe," Kakashi murmured into his hair.

"I will."

Iruka didn't even make an effort to hide the warm smile Kakashi's concern elicited. In fact, he wore it all the way home, and it served to stave off the winter's chill just as well as an extra layer. 

_ He cares, _ Iruka's heart seemed to sing.  _ He wants me to be safe _ . 

_ But then again _ , Iruka rationalized,  _ that is sometimes a thing people just casually say… Isn't it?  _

_ Not Kakashi, _ Iruka's heart argued, not having any of that rationality shit.  _ Kakashi doesn't usually say that at all. _

Which, that was actually sort of true, but Kakashi was a chameleon, always changing from one moment to the next. For all Iruka knew, once this was over, he'd drop Iruka like a hot potato again and be on his merry way. That would certainly follow the pattern of how all of Iruka's past experiences with relationships had been anyways. 

Then again, Kakashi had seemed so heartfelt and sincere in his conversation with Iruka the night before that it was hard to believe he ever really meant any harm-- he was just doing what he thought he had to. Besides, he hadn't pressed Iruka for anything, not even forgiveness… For that matter, Iruka wasn't even sure Kakashi wanted to try dating again.

_ Ugh, this is so complicated _ , Iruka groaned to himself.  _ Now that the ball is  _ finally  _ in my court, I have no idea what the fuck to do with it! _

  
  


***

Kakashi fucking  _ hated _ going undercover. When he wasn't fearing for his life or lying through his teeth, he was bugging phones, setting shit on fire, eavesdropping like a little bitch, and overall being a huge dick. But worse still, when he wasn't doing any of that, well… 

He was fucking  _ bored _

"Garbage," Kakashi muttered as he flipped through the cable channels. He wished he'd brought Sasuke's Xbox, or even one of his Icha Icha books. Regular TV was nothing but bullshit these days. 

After a while, Kakashi gave it up. He decided to go back to the bed and try to relax, maybe get cozy enough to take a little nap…

Fuck.

The Sharingan, apparently, had a hard time distinguishing sexy bedroom time from sleepy bedroom time, because it supplied the heavy memory of a very naked, very hard Iruka, and Kakashi couldn't resist being a total perv and letting the Sharingan loose on what he had come to call Masturbation Mode. 

First came not only the visual memory, but also the taste and smell of sucking Iruka's cock, and Kakashi shucked his pants and underwear, already hard. There was very little that Kakashi liked more than giving head, and Iruka's length had been a very welcome, pleasurable challenge. 

Then, just before Iruka came, the scene changed.

_ "Fuck, fuck, fuck," _ Memory-Iruka chanted as he rode Kakashi's dick. Punishingly hard, Kakashi timed the stroke of his hand with Iruka's movements. In hindsight, Iruka was even more lovely, and Kakashi could really appreciate the bouncing of the other man's gorgeous cock.

_ Fuck, I wish I had that in me _ , Kakashi thought, and his own dick twitched at the mental image that produced.  _ So big and thick-- who'd have thought the mild-mannered, sweet little sensei would be packing like that? _

He really shouldn't have thought the word "sensei", because that only added fuel to his fire as he wondered what it would be like for Iruka to bend Kakashi over his desk at school.

Embarrassingly quickly, Kakashi's orgasm washed over him, and he felt a little bit guilty, but mostly satisfied as he cleaned himself up. Just as Kakashi was beginning to settle down and get cozied up, his phone buzzed with a message.

_ Fuck _ .

Just like Mizuki to ruin the mood. Kakashi messaged him back, a little annoyed at Mizuki's constant disrespect for and objectification of Iruka. Sure, Kakashi might've just jerked off to the sensei, but he also had…  _ feelings.  _ Either way, Mizuki fucking sucked.

They texted and texted and texted, and Kakashi hated the bastard more with every message. Distantly, he considered the various ways he could  _ accidentally _ shorten the man's lifespan. There was always the good old fake suicide, but how much fun could that be, really? Kakashi knew a couple guys (both as Kakashi and as Victor) who would dig him a hundred foot deep hole and ask no questions, so a live burial wasn't entirely off the table… Ooh, what about antifreeze? Gah, too obvious in an autopsy. 

Decisions, decisions…

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


"Hey, where were you all last night?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. "You never disappear like that overnight."

Iruka knew he was turning beet red from his collar bones all the way to his ears. Really, he shouldn't be embarrassed-- they were teenagers, for chrissake, what did they know of life?--but then there was Sasuke, who clearly knew where Iruka had been the night before, and Naruto looked at him with a combination of worry and expectation. 

Before Iruka could come up with anything to say, Sasuke beat him to the punch. 

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Sasuke snorted. "You really are an idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto's incredulous expression would have been hilarious if Iruka had felt a little less like being swallowed by the earth. 

"Iruka is obviously seeing someone."

Naruto's jaw all but hit the floor. "No way!" he yelled, pointing his finger in Sasuke's face. "Iruka would totally have told me if he was seeing someone. Wouldn't you have?"

Oh, those big blue eyes-- they broke Iruka's heart. But what to do? Tell the truth? Iruka didn't even know what the truth was!

"Well, Naruto, I've been meaning to tell you, but everything has happened so fast--"

" _ What?! _ "

Iruka sighed. This was going to take a while. 

Thirty minutes later, Iruka managed to calm Naruto down enough to explain that he didn't want to introduce anyone to Naruto that may not be permanent, and that this wasn't anything too serious yet. Two more emotional outbursts later, and Iruka finally had everything under control. Sasuke goaded him into more Call of Duty, and Iruka was left alone with his thoughts.

Numbly, he walked to his bedroom, shut the door, and collapsed on his bed with a groan.

Kakashi. Sweet, sexy, deceptive Kakashi. Kakashi, the man who broke his heart without even having it in possession for more than a day. He was quite a conundrum, but Iruka thought he could almost figure the detective out, if he concentrated on it hard enough. Kakashi told him he was lonely on game night all those weeks ago. That meant that he was seeking company. He'd also said that Iruka made him feel less lonely. That was… good? 

And there was no denying that there was chemistry between them. God, Kakashi could make shopping for groceries look sexy, and if the first (and only) time they'd had sex was any indication, Iruka drove Kakashi the same kind of wild. In addition, Kakashi seemed to really care about Iruka, and Iruka was finding that he really,  _ really  _ cared about Kakashi. That was all good, well, and fine, but how was he supposed to know what Kakashi wanted? How was Kakashi supposed to show him any signs if he had to be someone else for the next however long this investigation was going to take? It could be months, even years! 

Iruka buried his face in a pillow and screamed. 

Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and Iruka checked his messages to find a text from an unknown number he assumed was Kakashi. 

**Unknown number: ** _ Hey Iruka, it's me! _

**Unknown number: ** _ Been thinking about last nite… You wanna try that again this Friday? _

Iruka rolled his eyes, changing the contact name to the most fitting thing he could think of. Funny how Kakashi's alter ego could actually use good grammar even when texting. 

**Iruka: ** _ Of course. There is no one else I'd rather spend my weekend with. _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ hey so i think it'll be ok if we text as us for a bit. u will know its me if i type lazy, and victor if i type Like This. _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ just make sure u delete any texts that might show that im not big daddy v, u feel?  _

Good God. Iruka shook his head-- would wonders never cease? 

**Iruka: ** _ … Okay, sure. Just got through explaining to Naruto that I'm 'seeing' someone (you, that is), and he's so traumatized by it that I'm convinced he might need therapy. _

Iruka thought for a moment, then resumed typing.

**Iruka: ** _ Did you teach Sasuke to be a little shit, or did he learn that all on his own? _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ it's genetic. i was undercover in the family for years, take it from me. his brother is worse. _

**Iruka: ** _ Huh. Well, what are you up to? _

It was bland, but effective. The next message was a multimedia message-- a picture of a very shirtless Kakashi laying in bed, a pretty smile stretched across his lips. As Iruka looked closely, he realized that Kakashi's canines were unusually sharp-looking, and his lips were just the perfect shade of pink that made them look kissed without any actual kissing having taken place. It was a pity Kakashi didn't go mask-less more often. He really was gorgeous, even with the eye patch. 

(That little beauty mark would never stop being cute either.)

**Vicky Huge-hoe:** _ bored af. how much would i have to pay u to bring me Icha Icha? _

Iruka snorted. Kakashi was cute, but he wasn't that cute. 

**Iruka: ** _ Only your firstborn child. And you can't capitalize literally anything else, but you van capitalize Icha Icha?  _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ i think u know just as well as i do why i wont b having a firstborn, but u can keep sasuke. and of course i capitalize Icha Icha, what sort of savage do u think i am? _

Iruka shivered at the thought of trying to raise Sasuke. He wasn't qualified for such a task.

**Iruka: ** _ I love Sasuke, but I'd rather not. He's terrifying.  _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ if he bites, that means he cares.  _

**Iruka: ** _ Charming. Did he learn that from you? _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ You'll figure that out when I've bitten you, won't you ;) _

Iruka shivered again, but for an entirely different reason. He could practically feel the other man's teeth on him, nipping, then sucking--  _ ugh, _ why did Kakashi have to be so hot? And such a  _ flirt _ ? He'd be the death of Iruka yet. 

**Iruka: ** _ I guess so. If you want a bite though, you might have to catch me first.  _

What was Iruka thinking? He was playing right into Kakashi's hands and he knew it. 

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ fair point, sensei, but u forget-- i run down bad boys for a living. if ur not careful, i might just have to cuff u. _

_ Holy shit. _

Iruka swallowed thickly. The thought of being handcuffed by Kakashi was a curiously arousing one. To be completely at Kakashi's mercy, giving whatever was asked of him… he was half-hard just thinking about it. 

**Iruka: ** _ We'll see about that. Who knows-- maybe I'll like it.  _

**Vicky Huge-hoe:** _haven't i told u not to promise a man his guilty pleasures if u cant deliver_

Iruka took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He wanted Kakashi-- wanted, wanted,  _ wanted  _ him-- but he still wasn't sure whether or not rushing back into this thing was a good idea. Of course, a little flirtatious texting wasn't exactly any form of commitment, but one thing always led to another, and if Iruka was going to pull back, he'd best do it now, before he got too invested.

Kakashi had hurt him deeply, and left him with no closure at all. Could Iruka really go back to him like nothing had even happened? It would be like asking to be hurt again.

Oh, but how Iruka wanted him! And really, how much more could Kakashi possibly hurt him than he had already? Iruka could survive being hurt again-- he could survive anything-- and on the chance that he could be well and truly happy with Kakashi… shouldn't he be willing to give it another go?

After another moment, Iruka made up his mind.

**Iruka: ** _ And haven't I told you that I always deliver? _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ i can't even tell if ur being serious or not, but i kind of hope u r.  _

**Iruka: ** _ I'm serious. Let's talk on Friday, okay? _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ works for me. see u then, sensei.  _

Suddenly, Iruka was exhausted. It was a lot of work, having feelings. And a dick. And just being alive. He slid bodily off the bed into a heap on the floor, where he sat in a heap until he could find the motivation to shower and tackle the stack of papers he still had yet to grade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed my garbage!!! :)))))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall college is suuuuuuch a bitch, working as hard as i can to get yall chapters in a timely manner. enjoy my stuff now before college kills me :))))) smut, reconciliation, and all that good-good stuff yall like

Tuesdays, as a rule, were generally much like left-handed people-- they really had nothing to do with the occult whatsoever, but were surrounded by just the right amount of mystery and frustration that a lesser mind could assume that they were somehow connected to the devil without being  _ that _ irrational. How else were Tuesdays the longest day of the week when it should rightfully be Friday or Saturday? And how else did Iruka's class  _ always _ manage to be the least tolerable on Tuesdays?

"Iruka-sensei, I need help with this problem."

"Iruka-sensei, I have a nosebleed!"

"Iruka-sensei, my tummy hurts."

"But I-- Iruka sensei, she stole my pencil!"

Iruka had  _ had  _ it. There was no winning, not today. He was going to change his name, shave his head, dye his eyebrows, and leave the country. It wasn't worth it, he could barely afford his-- well, his  _ anything _ \-- and the insurance offered by the school wasn't even that good. He never wanted to hear "Iruka-sensei" ever again, even if it meant he had to lose everything he had. 

By lunch, Iruka had rage-snapped two pencils in his hand by accident and bit his tongue three times. His voice was hoarse, his head was pounding, and all he really wanted was a nap, but the slight rustling of the windless tree outside his classroom presented a different problem for him to handle. 

"You might as well come in," Iruka sighed in the direction of the tree. "Cloth chairs are much more comfortable that scratchy bark, I'm sure."

As graceful as a panther, Kakashi swung in through the open window of the classroom, landing just in front of Iruka's desk. The detective was dressed in black patchwork jeans, a studded leather jacket, and a shirt that read "Bite Me" in small red letters across the white fabric. To complete the look, Kakashi's expression was darkly flirtatious with just a hint of mischief, and Iruka made up his mind that his teaching certificate could be fed to the Board of Education's superintendent herself for all he cared if only he could steal even one little kiss.

But first… 

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Lee-kun-- you can come out from the supply closet, I know you're in there," he sighed. 

A collective groan came from the direction of the supply closet, and the three boys went to lunch like they were supposed to. Kakashi raised a brow, but Iruka held up a finger. 

"You too, Shika-kun."

With a groan, Shikamaru slid out from behind the door of the classroom and left, leaving Iruka and Kakashi alone. 

"Quite a class you've got, 'Ruka-kun," Kakashi commented planting one of his hips on the edge of Iruka's desk. "You sure seem to be able to wrangle them though-- I like that." 

It was taking all of Iruka's self-restraint not to tackle Kakashi to the ground and kiss him senseless.

"Victor, love, what are you doing here?" Iruka chuckled, placing a hand on a long, well-sculpted thigh. "Don't you have work to be doing somewhere?'

_ Don't you have a villain to catch?  _ Added Iruka's raised brow. 

"My only work is in love," Kakashi replied, plopping a bag of take-out on Iruka's desk. "Hope you aren't tired of ramen yet, 'cause that's the only thing I know your preference in."

Iruka chuckled. Oh, if he only knew. "My preference, dear, is ramen itself."

"Excellent." Kakashi's eye sparkled with mirth. "I just wanted to stop by and see you, my sweet sensei. Do I get a kiss before I go?"

It almost physically pained Iruka to force the words out, but he knew what he had to do."You know you don't."

Kakashi looked genuinely surprised at that. "I don't?"

"Not on school grounds-- no matter how ravishing you look." Iruka shrugged. "If I get caught, I'll lose my certificate."

"Well, then, I'll just get a couple  _ extra _ kisses at the weekend, yes?"

God, Kakashi was so pretty. How was it even possible to be that gobsmackingly gorgeous? Iruka wished they were anywhere but school right now-- hell, even a filthy alley would do.

"If that's what you want," Iruka choked out. 

"What I want," Kakashi purred, barely whispering as he leaned dangerously close to Iruka's ear. "Should be painfully obvious."

And then--  _ oh _ \-- Kakashi stuck his tongue in Iruka's ear as though it were the most normal thing in the world. 

_ I'm going to die,  _ Iruka thought as his dick hardened.  _ Or I'm already dead.  _

"Later, 'Ruka-kun."

Just like that, Kakashi was out the window and on his merry little way, leaving Iruka shaking, panting,  _ wanting _ . 

Incapable of and higher brain function than pursuing his lunch, Iruka opened his ramen to find a note poked down in the bag.

_ Friday night, the gay club on 12th street. Meet me there, and wear something sexy. Mizuki wants to watch, so we’ll give him a show. _

Iruka gulped. 

But what was he going to wear???

  
  


***

  
  


The week drug by, and Kakashi decided that every little thing that wasn't Iruka frustrated him to no end. He thought he'd have so kill someone (*cough*, Mizuki) before Friday hit. And then once Friday was upon him, Kakashi was thinking he might just kill  _ himself _ .

_ What was I thinking?  _ He berated himself, pulling on yet  _ another _ pair of too-tight pants.  _ I can't handle regular sexy Iruka on a good day, how am I supposed to handle Iruka when he's shooting for sexy? _

As it turned out, he was able to hold it together a little better than he'd thought he would be able to.

Before Kakashi entered the club, he caught sight of Iruka, who was clad in a skin-tight crop top of black netting and ripped black jeans, and he managed not to pass out. It really was too fucking cold to be wearing so little, but Iruka didn't seem to have a problem with it, and since Kakashi got a stellar view of Iruka’s perked nipples, he didn’t feel that it was his place to say anything about it anyways.

“My, sensei, don’t we look exceptionally lovely tonight.” Kakashi noted that his own tone was far more predatory than he’d intended, but really, how could he resist? He was playing the part of a villain after all.

“Thank you,” Iruka smiled, all sunshine as usual. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Kakashi knew he was beaming like a child at Christmas, but he simply couldn’t help himself. “You should see what I look like under black lights,” he winked, extending his hand to Iruka, whom he led into the club with barely-contained enthusiasm. 

Even the hair-raising feeling of being diligently watched by malicious eyes couldn’t dampen his mood. 

“So, has the party begun yet?” Iruka asked over the music, eyes darting about.

_ Is Mizuki here? _

“The party followed me here,” he chuckled.

_ He’s here, and watching us now. _

“Then let’s dance.”

It was somehow even more erotic, dancing with Iruka when they knew they had an audience. If Mizuki wasn’t convinced by the absolutely  _ sinful  _ things Iruka was doing, then by God  _ nothing  _ would convince the man. To his credit, the slippery bastard never showed his face-- Kakashi couldn’t find him anywhere, but could feel his eyes nonetheless.

“How soon can we get out of here?” Iruka asked as they finally made their way to a table once they’d had their fill of dancing. 

“Dinner first, ‘Ruka-kun,” Kakashi chuckled. “ _ Then  _ dessert.”

_ Let’s stay a while longer, until I can’t feel us being watched anymore. _

As it happened, it took about an hour for Mizuki to watch his fill. Kakashi could not pinpoint the exact moment that the ex-con left, but eventually he no longer felt as watched, as  _ hunted _ , and he was more than happy to escort Iruka out and get back to the safety of his apartment. 

The mode of transportation, however, proved to be a problem.

“There is  _ no way _ I’m getting back on that thing.” Iruka’s arms were crossed stubbornly across his chest. “You almost killed us like six times last time!”

“No I didn’t,” Kakashi chuckled, pulling Iruka close. “I told you to hold on,  _ and  _ t hat I drive fast. We made it home in one piece.”

“Barely!”

As stubborn as Naruto, Iruka refused to get on the bike until Kakashi promised to drive the speed limit  _ and  _ buy him ramen for a couple days… 

_ And  _ give him the aviator jacket Kakashi was sporting.

True to his word, Kakashi drove like a human, and Iruka didn’t seem as panicked when he slid off of the motorcycle, although he did so a little more quickly than a rational person would have the urge to. With a chuckle, Kakashi took Iruka by the hand, and together they made their way to the apartment in comfortable silence. 

“Kakashi, I have some questions,” Iruka told him once Kakashi had locked the door behind them. “And I need you to think about them before you open your mouth.”

_ Uh oh _ .

“Anything, sensei,” he replied with a sinking feeling, wishing he wasn’t such an idiot.

Iruka sighed. “Okay, first of all-- did you have feelings for me before all this?”

What kind of question was that? Half of Konoha had feelings for Iruka, even if some of those feelings were just the urge to get laid by the sensei. Nevertheless, Kakashi owed the man honesty, even if it ripped Kakashi apart ten times over. “Iruka, I think I was half in love with you from the moment Gai baited me into going to your stupid kissing booth thing.”

Iruka made a strangled noise and fixed Kakashi with a look of disbelief. Kakashi only shrugged.

“What can I say? You’re a charmer.”

“And what about now?” Iruka’s voice was tinged with insecurity, and Kakashi hated himself for being the cause of it.

“Now, Iruka, I am fully in love with you,” Kakashi admitted weakly, wishing he had big enough pockets to stick his hands in. “And I know I don’t deserve you, that’s implied here, but I don’t think I can change the fact that you’re the only person I’ve ever met that made me want to be more than what I am.”

It was true, every word. Admitting it made Kakashi want to die a little, but it was worth seeing the small, timid smile that appeared on Iruka’s face. 

“And if I were to suggest that we picked up where we left off before you broke things off, on the condition that you actually  _ talk to me _ about shit before you go off the deep end, what would you say?”

No way was this actually happening. Iruka was going to give him a second chance, just like that? Literally just agree to do the bare minimum of relationshipping, and they could go back to where they’d left off? 

“What I would say is that you are far too gracious, sensei, and far too trusting,” Kakashi replied with all the honesty he could muster. “But I would do everything within my power to make you happy and never hurt you like that ever again.”

Iruka’s smile made his heart skip a beat. “Right answer.”

“Does that mean I get to kiss you now?” Kakashi asked, a little breathlessly. 

“One more question.”

Kakashi steeled himself. 

“The sniper story, is it true or not?”

Iruka’s eyes were teasing, and Kakashi couldn’t  _ believe  _ he was still hung up on that. Boldness surged through him, and Kakashi pulled Iruka to him and peppered kisses all across his face. 

“I-”  _ kiss  _ “told-”  _ kiss _ “you-”  _ kiss  _ “it’s”  _ kiss _ “c l a s s i f i e d.”

Giggling, Iruka, swatted him away. “No, you have to tell me, you said I could ask anything!”

“Anything but  _ that _ ,” Kakashi grinned, nipping his neck playfully. 

“That’s not-- _ mph--” _

It’s kinda hard to ask pesky questions when your mouth is busy with better things, or so Kakashi had discovered-- Iruka certainly had no complaints, especially once Kakashi rolled one of the sensei’s nipples between his fingers.

“Fuck, Kakashi, that’s not fair.”

“Can we call it even if I let you fuck me?”

Iruka’s pupils were blown wide at that. “But you’ve seen--”

“Yes I have,” Kakashi agreed, practically salivating as he was thinking about Iruka’s truly blessed endowment.

“But with other people it’s been a pro--”

“I am not ‘other people’ and my momma didn’t raise a pussy, so unless you just have an affinity for bottoming or, like, a topping phobia, I really,  _ really _ want you to fuck me so hard I see stars.”

That snapped Iruka’s control like a glow stick. Their kisses grew hungry and fierce, and Iruka all but dragged Kakashi to the bed, leaving an article of clothing on the ground with every step. Lube seemed to simply materialize-- it wasn’t Kakashi’s, so did that mean Iruka had brought his own?-- and Iruka’s mouth descended on Kakashi’s dick at the same time a finger slid into his entrance.

“Fuck’s sake,” Kakashi cried at the wet heat of Iruka’s mouth on his cock. 

Iruka hummed in what Kakashi realized was a laugh around his dick, but he was too pleasure-drunk to care. Soon, one finger became two, two became three, and Iruka managed to squeeze in a fourth just for good measure. Had Kakashi any more wits about him, he would have demanded that Iruka just  _ fuck him already _ , but he seriously couldn’t think while Iruka kept doing that with his tongue.

“Are you rea--”

“ _ Fucking put it in! _ ” 

Iruka chuckled and did as he was asked.

Kakashi saw fucking  _ stars _ .

“Hell yeah,” Kakashi encouraged Iruka as he picked up the pace. “Fuck me like you mean it, I swear to  _ God _ .”

And Iruka did. Every slap of the hips brought Kakashi closer to the edge, but only when Iruka flipped him over onto all fours did his vision go white with pleasure as the sensei nailed his prostate dead-on.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ ” Kakashi panted. “God, Iruka, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Iruka groaned, stroking Kakashi’s dick. “Come for me, I can’t last much longer, and I know you’re close.”

Iruka’s pace was punishing, but Kakashi loved every second of it, and they came only seconds apart, collapsing on the bed, not even worried about the mess they’d made.

“Did you mean it?” Kakashi found himself asking later as they laid side-by-side, nearly asleep. “That you love me?”

Iruka nodded, smiling dreamily. “Since the day you told off my boss.”

Kakashi chuckled, kissed Iruka’s temple, and fell asleep not long after, finally feeling at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck tuesdays, they suck


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie dokie sooooo this is unedited and honestly im so tired, mentally, emotionally and physically. college is hard. just enjoy my shamelessly dorky kakashi

After a few more weeks of pretending, Kakashi gave Iruka the keys to the apartment he was using, which meant that things were going well in terms of trying to end Mizuki’s criminal career for good. Kakashi never told Iruka very much about the goings on with Mizuki, mostly because it could endanger the both of them if Iruka let something slip, but also because it wasn’t really all that necessary. Iruka trusted Kakashi, both as a man and as a detective. 

Although, that should’ve changed at least a little after the Cleaning Incident™. If nothing else, Iruka didn’t know if he could take Kakashi seriously ever again.

It happened one afternoon, around 2:00-- Iruka had taken off work early to go to a doctor’s appointment, and he got the idea to surprise Kakashi with some sweets that he bought from the pastry shop on his way back. He figured that Kakashi wasn’t going to be doing anything anyways, so he may as well do something nice for him before wrestling practice. After all, the detective bitched and moaned every time Iruka had to leave because,  _ “Sensei, I’m so boreeeeeed.” _

Well, that day, Kakashi had not been bored. 

As Iruka let himself into the apartment, the thump-thump-thump of a bass guitar could be heard from outside the door. Unsurprising-- despite having excellent hearing, Kakashi liked his music obnoxiously, ear-splittingly loud, and that was coming from someone who spent the majority of his time with Naruto. However, Iruka couldn’t place the name of the song until the door was actually open. It was a groovy disco beat, and Iruka recognized it as ‘Another One Bites the Dust’-- Queen, if he remembered correctly. With a light chuckle, he sat the sweets down on the table, only to be shocked out of his socks by what he saw next.

Kakashi, clad only in a pair of plaid, pale blue boxers and jet black knee-high socks, was sliding around the apartment, dancing like it was still the 80s and pretending the handle of his mop was a mic stand. It would have almost been attractive (Kakashi really was good at dancing, even if it was a little funky for Iruka’s tastes) if he hadn’t been  _ in his underwear _ and so, so bad at singing. It took a good while for Kakashi to realize that Iruka was standing there, but once he did, he froze completely, even dropping the mop handle in surprise. Despite that, Iruka couldn’t wipe the enamored smile off of his face.

_ My God, I love this man. _

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Iruka teased, propping a hip on the table he was standing by. “By all means, the  _ show must go on _ .”

“I guess you could say I feel a little… Under Pressure,” Kakashi replied, a tentative smile twitching as his pretty lips. 

“Why? You’re clearly enjoying yourself.” Iruka giggled. “You look like a real Killer Queen.”

“Well, I just want Somebody to Love.” Kakashi held out his hand to Iruka, who used it to snatch Kakashi into his arms.

“Don’t Stop Me Now,” Iruka told his lover breathily, and kissed the detective hard on the mouth.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kakashi chuckled. “I Want It All.”

After they’d made love, Iruka had to fight himself tooth and nail to actually leave to go to wrestling practice. Kakashi’s pleading helped absolutely nothing. 

“Love of my life, don’t leave me,” Kakashi sing-songed mournfully, pulling Iruka back as he tried to roll off the bed. 

Iruka snorted. “I’ve already ridden your bicycle, now let me up. I have to go to wrestling practice.”

“No you don’t.” Kakashi’s pout was pitiful.

“Yes I do. We Are the Champions, after all.”

Kakashi sat up then, a sly smile on his face. “Then I’ll just come along.”

“Fine, but don’t make me late, and easy on the leather.”

  
  


Weeks later, and the memory of Disco Kakashi (as Iruka had dubbed him) was still making Iruka smile. He was supposed to be grading papers during his planning, but instead he was thinking about the lovely contrast between Kakashi’s pale skin and those silly black socks. If Iruka was hopelessly in love before, there was simply no going back now-- and Kakashi had better not go back to acting the fool either, or Iruka would absolutely tell everyone about the Super Serious Detective Hatake’s proclivity for getting funky in his underwear. 

_ Or you could just tell Gai,  _ a sinister voice prodded the rest of Iruka’s utterly angelic brain.  _ He’d make sure the whole town knew  _ and  _ would make Kakashi’s life a living hell.  _

Just when Iruka was going to scold himself, he felt his phone buzz and opened it to reveal a text from Kakashi.

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ mizuki has finally made definite plans. im going to need you to meet genma tonight at ichiraku’s to explain everything to you including how not to die and what kind of things will be expected of you, and then we’ll set up a sting. _

**Vicky Huge-hoe:** _this is almost over, my love. we’ll have that rat bastard’s ass in a week’s time._

Iruka’s heart pounded in his chest, and his back ached at the thought of the last time he’d had a confrontation with Mizuki. He’d barely escaped with his life last time he’d faced the man. Mizuki may have been a fool, but he was a vile, malicious fool, capable of horrible things. He had known it would come to this, but how was Iruka supposed to face the man who had almost killed him and was now fully intending to finish the job?

**Iruka: ** _ I don’t know if I can do this. _

**Vicky Huge-hoe:** _ u wont be alone, ruka. ill b there the whole time, along with a whole squad of cops. u will have a wire and a comm, and i would kill mizuki myself rather than have him touch one hair on your head. _

**Vicky Huge-hoe:** _that said, i have a favor to ask_

Iruka’s brow creased. That was unusual.

**Iruka: ** _ What is it? _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ have gen teach you to turn the wire off. u may have to.  _

That sounded suspicious, even to Iruka, and he was the guy that actually looked at the ceiling every time Naruto or one of the other kids insisted that it was written on the ceiling. Every. Time. Still, if Kakashi thought it was important… 

**Iruka: ** _ Of course. I love you.  _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ i love u 2. after this, do u want 2 go 2 paris for real? _

Iruka couldn’t help but smile at that. 

**Iruka: ** _ I have classes. And wrestling. And our boys. _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ in the summer then. we could leave them with gai _

As if.

**Iruka:** _ I think Sasuke might kill him. Genma, maybe? _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ definitely genma. i already owe him so much that no matter how you slice it, i will be paying for it for the rest of forever, so i may as well add to my debt.  _

Huh. That was curious. Iruka made a mental note to ask about that later. 

**Iruka: ** _ It’s settled, then. But no Paris if you don’t go back to Icha Icha and let me finish grading. _

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ not fair, sensei. and how did u know i was reading Icha Icha? _

**Iruka: ** _ Let’s call it a wild guess.  _

After another exchange of I love you’s, Iruka went back to grading, an uneasy feeling settling over him as he considered facing Mizuki once more. He pushed it down, but there was only so much of his gut feeling he could ignore. 

  
  


***

  
  


“That asshole Kakashi sure has a lot of nerve,” grumbled Genma, who was freezing cold and wishing that it would snow already that way at least it would he cold  _ and  _ pretty. He would be at home in his Lay-Z-Boy if it hadn't been for that ostentatiously gropey sonofabitch. 

"Oh but  _ Gen-Gen _ ," Kakashi had purred, shoving his hands down the back of Genma's pants to grab his ass as his back hit the dirty wall of the alleyway. "You get another date with 'Ruka-kun. It's your shot! Oh, but I should mention-- he's taken, and quite honorable about it."

Yeah, Kakashi was lucky that  _ Gen-Gen _ was too patient and understanding for his own good, or  _ Gen-Gen  _ would have already tased the detective six times by now. Especially with that jab about Iruka. 

"Genma, hi," Iruka greeted him as he walked up to Ichiraku's. "How are you today?"

Genma shrugged. "Tired, but good. Our mutual friend owes me a thank-you card."

_ And a fruit basket. And several nice bottles of sake. Maybe even a fucking flower arrangement-- the nice kind, not the kind you buy at a supermarket.  _

Iruka chuckled, warm brown eyes alight with kindness. "I'm sure. He's quite a handful."

_ No, he enjoys  _ grabbing _ handfuls of  _ me  _ for the shock factor,  _ Genma wanted to retort, but he kept his mouth shut in favor of ordering his ramen. 

"So, I guess we should get to talking business," Genma sighed after some moments of silence. "You're going to have to meet up with Kakashi a couple times before we go through with the plan to practice, but here's the deal-- we wire you, we follow you just out of sight, and we surround whatever building you'll be at. You'll have a taser, pepper spray, and whatever else Kakashi wants to give you as protection, but your main job will be getting Mizuki to talk about Hayate."

Iruka nodded, listening intently as he munched on his ramen. 

"Now, if you don't get a confession out of him for that murder before things get out of hand, that's fine-- we'll have enough to lock him up as it is, but we want to throw the book at him in court if we can. You just tase his ass, call for help, or both, at which point Kakashi and half of the KPD will come rushing in to your aid. Your wellbeing is our priority." 

Iruka nodded once more, casting his eyes down at his ramen, undoubtedly thinking about the danger he was going to be facing. His tender heart aching, Genma put a reassuring hand on the sensei's back, wishing he could take away the anxiety that was inevitably ripping through Iruka. 

"We won't let you get hurt." Genma pondered to a moment, then grinned. "Besides, I've seen you on the wrestling mat. You may not be eighteen anymore, but you've still got moves."

Iruka perked up at that, smiling a little as his cheeks tinged red. "Well, I do know a few things."

"I'm certain, sensei," Genma chuckled. "Either way, you'll be fine. Kakashi may be a bastard, but he's the best in the business and he'll be only a few feet away at all times."

_ And I truly believe he'd kill whoever he had to in order to protect what's precious to him _ , Genma wanted to add, but didn't feel at liberty to do so. 

Just because Kakashi had threatened him with just slightly less than that just for trying to have a nice date night (and maybe get laid) didn't mean Iruka needed to know about it. 

"Thank you, Genma," Iruka smiled, lovely and sweet as always, moving to pay their bill, but Genma stopped him.

"My treat, sensei. Think of it as a sympathy gift for dating the most frustrating man in all of Konoha."

Iruka almost choked on his ramen, and Genma chuckled. 

They stayed for a little while longer, and Genma insisted on walking Iruka home. It was a mighty good thing too, because just after Iruka had thanked him, Genma noticed that Iruka's apartment door was ajar. 

"Get behind me," Genma said lowly, and realizing what Genma himself had a few moments earlier, complied. 

Drawing his weapon, Genma focused entirely on the task of assessing the situation. Cautiously, he peered into a window, and having found nothing, decided on a soft entry, sliding silently through Iruka's door and into the living room. 

There were some signs of a struggle, and some blood on the carpet, but not enough to be super concerned with. Meticulous, Genma checked every room until he came to the master bath, where he was met with two pairs of wide eyes staring up at him.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," he addressed them, lowering his weapon. "What happened?"

"Well, some guy broke in and so Sasuke and I kickeed his ass, but he got away when Sasuke aimed a punch at his head and hit the decorative mirror in the living room instead so now I'm pulling the glass out if his hand so I can sew it back up," Naruto replied cheerfully, not sounding very traumatized at all. "We were gonna call the cops but Sasuke said that he didn't want to go to the hospital so I decided to clean him up here before we gave you guys a ring."

Genma shook his head in disbelief. What was Iruka feeding these kids? "You should've called the cops first. Sasuke, you know that better than anyone. Let me get Iruka inside, then we'll sort all this out."

Kakashi was going to be  _ pissed _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, full disclosure, i feel a lil bad cause my bf is in the military and like 8 hrs away and he loves Queen, so ngl this was partially inspired by him so now im sad but im also sad because there are only one or two chapters left of this story and im afraid of not doing it justice but it'll be okay cause i love yall
> 
> (also, i love gen-gen)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so theres like a couple sentences of what i guess you could call police brutality? kakshi just loses i on mizuki for a bit, cause who doesn't wanna beat him up? anyways, if you don't wanna read it, it begins at an underscore "_" and ends with another underscore. happy reading!

So Kakashi was pissed. Sue him. This was  _ not  _ part of the plan, and he was about to crawl out of his skin trying to keep himself from hunting Mizuki down and killing him and all of his shitty friends. Because it was undoubtedly Mizuki, who liked to play with his food before he ate it, who was as vile and as revolting a person as Kakashi could imagine. Already, Kakashi's knuckles were raw from punching the bag at the gym without so much as wrapping his hands, but he couldn't feel a thing. 

White-hot rage and sinking helplessness were the only things he could feel, and that was unacceptable. 

_ I'll kill him,  _ the irrational side of Kakashi's brain snarled, accentuating every punch with  _ kill, kill, kill.  _ It was a little terrifying for everyone else to watch, even Kakashi-- the more rational side of his brain knew that this fury, this bloodlust was familiar from his days in combat, and it was working overtime to process that he was not, in fact, in a battle zone. 

Why Iruka? Why did all these terrible things have to happen to the man Kakashi would kill for-- would  _ die  _ for? Iruka was so, so good. He was the best, the brightest, the purest person Kakashi had ever met, and yet, and yet… 

With a roar, Kakashi punched the bag just a little too hard, and finally,  _ finally _ , he felt the pain of his raw knuckles and aching muscles. Satisfied, but still furious, he stopped, plopping onto his ass right were he'd been standing. 

Once his anger had been well and truly flushed away, despair washed over him anew as Kakashi reminded himself that he couldn't even go and comfort Iruka right now, much less work the case, or Mizuki would know that he was working with the cops. Once more, Kakashi cursed undercover work and swore he'd never do it again if he could just make it through this. 

Oh, the things he wanted to do when all this was over-- Kakashi could picture it now. He'd settle down with Iruka, show the sensei how perfect he was. Maybe after a while Kakashi would buy a house with the ridiculous amounts of money he'd saved from living well below his means for as long as he'd  _ had  _ means, and maybe Iruka and Naruto would move in with him and Sasuke, and everything would be Brady Bunch-style perfect. 

But, then again, that was  _ if  _ they survived it. The danger was far from over, and it would only increase as time wore on. Kakashi only hoped Iruka wouldn't have to see him get ugly. It was hard to love Kakashi when you  _ haven't  _ seen him kill a man. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Iruka's heart still hadn't stopped beating double time, and it was already morning. Naruto and Sasuke could have been killed.  _ He  _ could've been killed. Kakashi said they were supposed to have been safe, that Mizuki wasn't going to try anything-- it just didn't make any sense and it scared Iruka shitless that he was powerless to stop whatever moves Mizuki wanted to make. The skin of his back crawled with discomfort as he'd first beheld Sasuke's busted hand, Naruto's confusion, and the wreck that was his living room, but now that everything was pretty well back in order, it almost felt even worse. 

"Hey, Iruka, don't look so down," Naruto told him earlier, reassuring in that child-like way that wasn't actually reassuring in and of itself, but reassuring in that Naruto was cognizant enough of Iruka's emotions to sense his anxiety. "Sasuke and I are fine-- you should've seen the other guy."

Which, Iruka wished he  _ had  _ seen the other guy-- he wasn't Mizuki by Naruto's description, but he was probably one of his scumbag cronies. And if Iruka had been home, well… 

Like Genma said, Iruka wasn't eighteen anymore, but he  _ did _ still have moves, and he'd snap the neck of anyone who invaded his home and attempted to harm his family, Sasuke included. 

_ Bzzt. Bzzt. _

Startled out of his thoughts by his ringtone, Iruka looked down at his phone to find a message from Kakashi. 

**Vicky Huge-hoe:** _meet me at mine when you get a chance. im sending u gai's number. text him and see if he will watch over the boys while ur gone._

**Vicky Huge-hoe: ** _ contact link: Spandex _

Iruka sighed. He really wasn't feeling well enough to talk to  _ Spandex _ , as Kakashi had dubbed him, but it couldn't be helped.

"Ah Hah! Who Is It That Has Requested Communication with Konoha's Handsome Devil Maito Gai?"

"Gai-san, it's Iruka. Would you mind watching Sasuke and Naruto for me a bit sometime today? I know it's short notice but--"

"OF COURSE!" bellowed Gai, and Iruka had to hold the phone away from his ear. "OH, TO SPEND TIME IN THE COMPANY OF SACRED YOUTH! HOW INCREDIBLE! REFRESHING! THANK YOU, SENSEI, FOR ENTRUSTING ME WITH THE CARE OF YOUR PRECIOUS YOUTH!!!"

It went on like that for some fifteen odd minutes, and then Iruka insisted that, really, he had to go, and if Gai could come around 4:30, that would be wonderful. 

With that settled, Iruka busied himself with checking and double-checking everything in the apartment, from the window locks down to the small safe he kept important documents in. Almost on autopilot, he pulled out one of his biggest kitchen knives and set it by his nightstand, sweating bullets even though it was freezing cold. He was nearly beside himself by the time 4:30 rolled around, and as soon as Gai arrived, he stepped out to walk the now-familiar trek to Kakashi's apartment. 

Having forgotten his key, Iruka knocked weakly on Kakashi's door, and he was instantly pulled into a fierce hug. 

"God, Iruka," Kakashi breathed, his strong arms encircling Iruka in a protective embrace. "You have no idea how worried I have been."

Iruka said nothing-- there was nothing to say. Kakashi reluctantly released him in favor of bringing them inside and shutting the door behind them. The detective wiped the nearly-frozen tears that Iruka hadn't realized he'd cried, and it was then that Iruka noticed the bloody, mangled mess that was Kakashi's hands. 

"What the hell happened?" Iruka asked with concern, stealing one hand to examine the damage. 

"Ah, well, my temper," Kakashi replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment with his free hand. "When I heard what happened, I let a punching bag have it."

Iruka sighed, kissing the torn, swollen flesh. "You shouldn't have hurt yourself."

At that, Kakashi's expression darkened, and Iruka shivered at the sheer malice rolling off of Kakashi in waves. "It was the bag or Mizuki. I can't afford to blow my cover or I'd be delivering him to Tsunade in a bucket." 

"Kakashi--"

"If he would have hurt you or our boys--"

"But he didn't," Iruka interrupted, cupping Kakshi's cheek. "It wasn't even him, just one of his cronies. We're okay."

Still, Kakashi's Sharingan swirled viciously, and his lovely features were contorted into a scowl. "Only because Naruto is loud, persistent, and stronger than he should be, and Sasuke could kill a small animal with the force of his emotional issues alone. Otherwise, who knows?"

"It's over now," Iruka replied without conviction, shoulders stooping with the wave of exhaustion he'd just now begun to feel. 

"No, my love. It has only just begun." Iruka cocked his head in confusion, but Kakashi continued without pause. "The sting will be on Friday. When I get my hands on Mizuki, then and  _ only  _ then will this be over, and we have much to discuss. But first-- you need to rest. You look like hell."

Iruka chuckled, and Kakashi's lips twitched upward into a half-smile before he kissed Iruka gently on the lips, seeming to convey every emotion in the world with just that one simple motion. 

"I'm glad you're okay," Kakashi murmured as he pulled Iruka close once more. 

"Me too," Iruka sighed. "Me too."

  
  


***

  
  


Kakashi was fairly certain that Iruka hadn't heard a word he'd said for the past ten minutes. 

"…and I'll be there the whole time, so you won't have to worry."

"Mhm," Iruka replied, his eyes tracing the lines of Kakashi's abdomen, both distracting Kakashi and indicating Iruka's own distraction. 

Sighing, Kakashi pulled Iruka closer to him, and they reverted back to snuggling like they had been several minutes before while Iruka napped off his trauma. 

"You really should pay attention," Kakashi laughed into Iruka's hair. "This is very important, you know."

"Mm, yeah, important," Iruka mumbled, still half asleep. 

"Yeah. Really important. Life-or-death important." Kakashi pondered for a moment, then said, "I have half a mind to call the whole thing off. I don't want you within ten miles of that bastard."

At that, Iruka stirred, looking half a god with his hair all messy and his eyes half-lidded. "I have to, Kakashi. For Hayate. It's-- it's my fault that he… that he died."

Kakashi flinched as though he'd been struck. "Hayate's death was not your fault." 

Tortured, Iruka looked away. "Oh really? If he hadn't come to my aid, if he hadn't been the one to respond to the call, then he would still be alive. How is that not my fault?"

"Iruka, every officer knows the risks of the job," Kakashi replied, cupping Iruka's cheek and staring into the dark brown irises that had stolen his heart. "We are all willing to die in service of Konoha and its people-- that includes you. Even so, you are not at fault."

Slowly, a tear slipped down Iruka's cheek, and Kakashi felt something inside him tear just a little. A sick feeling in his stomach bubbled at that thought of Iruka blaming himself for the cold-blooded actions of another, and Kakashi grabbed the love of his life by the shoulders as if he were going to shake the man and reiterated thusly:

"You did not pull the trigger, Iruka. Some grimy scumbag did. Hayate's death is not your fault."

Still, the tears fell, but there was acknowledgement in Iruka's eyes that hadn't been there before, and Kakashi supposed that would have to satisfy him, as he likely wasn't going to get much else out of Iruka's bleeding heart and wounded spirit. Instead of pressing the issue, Kakashi lovingly kissed the sensei's forehead and wiped away the fresh tears, knowing that some more crying would be cathartic enough for Iruka to go back to sleep while Kakashi made dinner. 

"Soon," he whispered as Iruka curled into his arms. "Soon, you can finally have some peace." 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Friday rolled around much too quickly for Iruka's taste, and even though he'd been over the procedure a thousand times with Kakashi and Genma, he was still uneasy. Around 7:00, Kakashi came by to walk with him to the site of the sting under the guise of Victor having a "surprise" for Iruka, and the familiar churning of unease settled into Iruka's stomach. It would have been so easy to chicken out, to tell Kakashi that he couldn't do this, that it was too much, but Iruka steeled himself. What would Genma (who was following several yards away) think? Iruka couldn't prove himself a coward. He could do this, he could-- he just really, really didn't want to. 

"I love you," Kakashi told him before they entered the warehouse where Mizuki was waiting. Iruka returned the words, and Kakashi kissed him soundly before opening the doors. 

There, in the shadows several feet away, stood a familiar presence that chuckled with a voice Iruka knew all too well. 

Mizuki. 

Like a predator, Mizuki stalked toward Iruka, and the sensei didn't have to fake the shock and fear he felt. No, those were very real, especially considering how much Mizuki had bulked up in prison. Iruka wanted to run, wanted to hide, but it was too late for that, so he settled on looking to an impassive Kakashi. 

"Victor," he addressed his lover, grabbing the detective's arm with a too-tight grip. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, my sweet 'Ruka-kun, it seems that your date was not with me after all," Kakashi purred. "It's with destiny. Surely, you recognize your dear old friend here."

"Mizuki."

It had been a long time since Iruka had spoken that name, and it came out hoarsely, as though the word itself has rusted inside Iruka's mouth from disuse. He supposed that was a good thing, but nothing seemed good in the face of such painful memories, especially with Kakashi half-smiling half-snarling like some sort of wild animal who took pleasure in the kill. 

"You always did have a knack for names and faces," Mizuki grinned, absolutely feral as he stepped into the fading light from the windows. "Hello, Iruka."

"Well, boss, I think I'll give you some privacy," Kakashi suggested, turning his back to leave. "Revenge is a rather personal,  _ intimate _ thing, don't you think?"

"As you say," Mizuki replied nonchalantly as he eyed Iruka like a wolf would a juicy steak. With a flippant wave of his hand, Kakashi opened the door to let himself out, and when it slammed shut, Iruka felt well and truly alone. 

"Now, 'Ruka-kun," Mizuki spat, gripping the sides of Iruka's jaws with wrong, powerful hands. "Do you know why you're here?"

Iruka swallowed thickly. "No," he replied as his heart pounded. "I have no idea."

Mizuki let out a hair-raising bout of maniacal laughter, shoving Iruka away from him by the face. "You mean you don't remember out little field trip? The laughter of the children, the knowledge you treasured to learn… The shuriken in your back?"

"O-of course I do, it's just--"

"Just  _ what _ ?" Mizuki demanded, yanking Iruka forward by his shirt with one hand and pulling out a knife with the other. "Speak quickly-- you're boring me, and boring people die faster."

"I-- are you what happened to Hayate?"Iruka blurted, unable to keep up the charade for very much longer. He crossed his fingers hoping that Mizuki, in his hubris, would be unable to resist laying claim to his handiwork. 

Miraculously, it worked.

Mizuki roared with laughter. "Why, of  _ course _ I am. I rather enjoyed killing that cop-- it felt so good, the first murder after being in the slammer for so long. Red really was his color, you kno--"

Mid-sentence, Mizuki was interrupted by the door of the warehouse opening so violently that it slammed against the wall hard enough to leave a dent. Kakashi crossed the room in just a few strides, mask on and Sharingan out, swinging a police baton as he walked. Genma wasn't too far behind him, and while Mizuki was distracted by Kakashi's rather terrifying approach, Genma collected Iruka, turning off his wire. Swiftly, Genma ushered Iruka to another exit of the warehouse as Mizuki and Kakashi faced off.

"Wha-- where are we going?" Iruka asked as Genma led him away. "This isn't the way we went in."

"The rest of the team won't come in until I'm outside with you because you're a hostage," Genma explained as he checked around each corner for goons. "And we don't want them to come in right now… Kakashi has some business to take care of."

After a pause, Genma added, "I don't think he could keep himself from taking care of that business if he tried."

Iruka didn't know what that meant, but he was sure he didn't want to know. Numbly, he let Genma lead him wherever he wished to go, and distantly, Iruka hoped Kakashi was going to he okay.

  
  


***

_

Kakashi had lost count of how many times he'd hit Mizuki, so he figured that it was probably time to stop. The man was still breathing, but barely. Besides breaking some ribs, cracking a collar bone, and stomping once on his balls, Kakashi had hit Mizuki in the face with the baton a couple times, and now he was all mangled-looking and broken up, likely in too much pain to even cry. It was pathetic, truly. 

Good. Fitting fate for a cop-killer.

Kakashi wished he could finish the job-- the soldier in him chanted  _ kill, kill, kill--  _ but that would have to wait until later. Now that his bloodthirst was satisfied, he needed to check on Iruka, see if he was okay, and help wrap up the investigation. On autopilot, he read Mizuki his rights, hoisted the criminal to his feet, and shoved him out the door to where the backup was stationed, handing Mizuki off to the nearest officer. 

_

"Where is Iruka?" Kakashi asked, and the officer pointed over in the direction of the ambulance, where Iruka sat with a shock blanket around him. Throwing a quick "thank you" over his shoulder, Kakashi made his way to Iruka as fast as he could. 

"Hey," Iruka greeted him, appearing slightly dazed.

"Hey," Kakashi replied, hands in his pockets. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just in shock, or so they tell me," Iruka mumbled, and, overwhelmed by his love and pride for the man, Kakashi drew him into a too-tight hug. 

"It's over," Kakashi breathed, as if realizing it for the first time himself. "You did it. Iruka, you got a confession, you've put him away for life, I'm sure of it. I'm so proud of you." 

"I don't feel very victorious."

Neither did Kakashi-- he wouldn't until Mizuki was dead-- but that was unimportant. 

"You will in time," Kakashi replied, smoothing Iruka's hair away from his face, marveling at how strong, how beautiful he was. "For now, though, let's get all the paperwork settled and get you home."

And they did just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i wrote this okay? idk, i feel like im slipping. also, since ive pretty much finished this, can someone (anyone, everyone) reccommend me kakairu fics with like, so much angst and some smut? like break up then make up fics, BAKAshi fics, extreme pining, anything that will absolutely wreck me. i wanna hurt but then make it better lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it-- the last hurrah! its short, sweet, and happy. i hope you enjoy and dont think that ive left things unresolved any

Six months later, and life at the Umino-Hatake residence was heaven. 

Not long after Mizuki had been arrested, Kakashi bought a house. At first, Iruka had been devastated, but that was before Kakashi made it clear that he intended to ask Iruka and Naruto to move in with him. 

"Makes it easier," Kakashi had said with half a shrug. "Instead of lugging our shit back and forth, I thought why not just bite the bullet and move in together already?"

Iruka happy-cried. 

And of course, next came marriage. Kakashi had proposed to him at Ichiraku's, with the help of Pakkun, whom he had trained to bring the ring box to him when he whistled. They had a small ceremony in the woods outside Konoha, and had agreed to hyphenate their last names. Iruka couldn't have asked for a better day, or a better honeymoon that followed. 

(After all, they went to Paris.)

Of course wasn't always perfect-- Kakashi would always assume the moniker of BAKAshi sometimes, and Iruka would always find something to be uptight about-- but it  _ was _ always love, and for Iruka and Kakashi, that was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda sad this ended, kinda happy that ive finally wrapped it up for yall. thank everyone so much for your love, support, comments, and kudos. I love you all, and I hope you can forgive me for any times I've underwhelmed and/or disappointed you <3


End file.
